REINCARNATED
by cnicholson2014
Summary: Meet Maddie Gilbert. Two brothers, Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Let's find out what happens on Reincarnated. Book One of Maddie Gilbert series.
1. Disclaimer

⎮ I do not own the TV show, _The Vampire Diaries_ for that matter. All the characters are rightfully owned by their respective owners/creators. The character such as Maddie Gilbert ⎮ Madelyn Salvatore is my own, or any other character I come up with. ⎮

 **⎮ Warning** : Any changes throughout the book will be discreetly made by me, for example, several scenes I will skip and/or change due to my character's story line. I will create several scenarios to fit my character and the others I come up with. ⎮

⎮ If you have any questions, confusion, or ideas, please don't hesitate to ask or follow my other Wattpad page, cnicholson1995.

⎮ And _now onto the story._ ⎮


	2. ACT ONE

⎻ **LOVE SUCKS.**

⎻ **_FOR OVER A_** ** _1000 YEARS_** _, four lives, four memories locked away. From my first home birth of Greece, to my second home birth in Bulgaria, and finally in Mystic Falls. I've learned over the decades that my life was constant repeat of loss and sorrow. I've learned to overcome my fears, and move on, living a new life with new memories. My name is Myana, as my birth name. But I've been called others. This is my story, as my fourth, and hopefully final life._  
 _Myana, Sienna, Madelyn, and Maddie._

⎮ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, SEASON ONE. ⎮**


	3. Pilot

" _Dear diary,_

 _Today will be different, I know it will, over the past summer, my siblings and I have been grieving, Elena is okay, she says she's fine, but I can see through her, and Jeremy, well he's doing drugs, but I don't bother him. Me, on the other hand, I distanced myself, I closed myself off. It's weird when your aunt always tries to get you out of the house, but you won't budge. See what happened was, on May 23rd 2009, me and Elena went to this bonfire outside of Mystic Falls. I am the god child, meaning I don't do drugs or smoke or drink. I stay sober. But Elena and Matt had a fight so she called our parents to pick us up. On the way home we crashed into Wickory Bridge. Me and Elena ended up surviving but our parents didn't. I blamed myself for my parents death. See I'm the youngest of the 3. Elena's 17, Jeremy is 16, and I'm 15. Over the last 3 months I've kept closed off. And today is my first year of freshman year taking junior classes. Yes you heard me correctly. I am the smartest of the family. Weird huh? Well..._ "

I didn't finish writing due to my aunt Jenna's calls downstairs. "Coming aunt Jen!" Today will be different. I'll be open and happier, hopefully when the time comes. As I walk downstairs I see my sister, Elena asking for coffee, I grab a cup and fill mine. "Anyone need money? Yes no or so?" I nod my head yes as Jenna gives me a 20, Jeremy takes some and Elena shakes her head. "It's all about the coffee aunt Jenna." Elena and I say in unison. "You two should really stop that."

Aunt Jenna laughs and shakes her head. I tune out to myself making me a bowl of cereal and eating it. I wave to Jenna as she walks out the door. "Elena is Bonnie picking us up?" I ask my older sister. "Yes Mads, go change real fast." Mads is my nickname. My full name is Maddie Faith Gilbert. Not Madelyn or Madison. Just Maddie. My mom picked that name out for me, she forgot where she remembered it from. As I go to my room with red and white walls, I go to my closet and grab a floral romper and a scarf with a pair of sandals, I turn the curly iron on and begin to curl my hair. After 5 mins I finish up, I walk downstairs just in time to see Bonnie pull up.

"Elena! Bonnie's waiting outside! I call shotgun." I laugh and I run. "Maddie no your sitting in the back!" I groan and I hop in the back, I wave at Bonnie and put my headphones in. I listen to The Fray and I nod my head in agreement with what Bonnie is saying. All of the sudden I see a crow and Bonnie swerves the car, I take my headphones out and I gasp. "Elena, Maddie are you guys okay? I sworn I didn't see the bird it just flew by." I nod my head saying I'm okay, then Elena asks to predict something for both of us. "I predict that you two will kick ass this year and both of you are going to beyond happy." I smile widely at that because it's my goal to be happy. As we ride down Main Street. "Hey Bon-Bon, can you stop here? I'm getting coffee I'll just walk the rest of the way?"Bonnie nods her head and stops just in time for me to hop out. As I walk to the sidewalk I see the nearest café so I just decided to walk inside and find something on the menu.

"Hey Tori. I would like a chocolate chip frappe with a sausage sandwich thanks." As she takes my order I wait for it to arrive. And I pull out my book "The Call of the Wild." By Jack London. I've read this book so many times I'm not kidding. I write in my diary or I read a lot of books. That reminds me of my diary I forgot to finish.

" _As I was saying, I have the brains of the family. I read a lot of books and normally I prefer to stay ahead. I guess that's how I kept up being a grade ahead of everyone else. My friend Tyler said I draw really well too, but I don't believe that. Well diary, that's all I can think of to write for now. Until next time. xo Maddie Gilbert._ "

As Tori calls my name, I get up and grab my breakfast sack. "Thanks Tor! See you tomorrow!" I walk out towards the school. I put in my headphones and The Fray is still on. I see the school and a tall guy with sunglasses and leather jacket takes all the attention, I smirk knowing he must be the new kid. I walk up to him and I introduce myself. "Hi I'm Maddie Gilbert, are you new here?" He turns to face me, for a moment I thought he was in a daze. "Earth to hello? You there?" I tap him on the shoulder and he smiles. "I'm sorry, you just look really familiar, I'm Stefan." Stefan nods his head to me and held his hand out. "Well Stefan, I can show you around? After you grab your schedule I guess?" He smiles softly and I take that as a yes, I grab his hand and lead him towards the office, I let go as I see my older sister and Bonnie walking towards us. Stefan walks to the office and is stand by Elena. "Hold up, there's a hot back." Bonnie and Elena both say at the same time. "Well the hot back is named Stefan, didn't ask for a last name though. But I'm sure you'll say something related to rain and guitars? I presume?" I ask Bonnie as she laughs. "Oh Maddie you do know me, by the way, Care is looking for you. She says hi." Bonnie tells me and she faces, Elena sees Jeremy and I shrug my shoulders not dealing with my older siblings. "Are you going with Elena?" I shake my head no. "I'm not gonna have Jeremy be pissed off at me. I'm the one who's more closed off then anyone else. So it doesn't matter if he won't talk to me?" I explain as I wait for Stefan. "I'm gonna wait for Stefan and lead him to his class, I told him I'd shown him around. Don't wait up and take Elena with you when she's done being parental." We both laugh and she nods. I pull out my book again and read.

"Jack London? That's my favorite too." Stefan comes up to me and smiles. "Well it's not the first time I've read it, but my favorite is Romeo and Juliet. How two star crossed lovers get killed for their love." Stefan chuckles as we walk, he tells me he needs to use the restroom and I tell him I'll be at my locker, I give him the locker number which is next to his. I wait at my locker as I'm writing a memo down, I see Stefan come up and I wave. "Hey hot back, how's it going?" I giggle at the nickname Bon-Bon came up with. "Hot back? Hm sounds strange." "Well my friend called it out, she'll settle down. And I'll give you a warning, my best friend Caroline, she'll back off your fresh meat. And you'll know what I mean by that" I laugh as he shakes his head. I grab my history stuff and walk to Tanner's class. Ugh Tan-Tan always sucks. Why me? I go and sit down in front of Stefan as he sits behind me. I tune out to the class doodling in my journal for no reason until my phone buzzes. I see its from Bon Bon, and it says "HAWT-E staring Elena." I giggle at the text quietly. I hear a question and he asks Elena for answers, I already know the answer to.

After school ended, I decided to walk with Elena to the cemetery, I ended up listening to music while reading my book. Elena always writes in her diary everyday, I try so every often. As I'm humming to the song and finishing my book, I decided to put out journal and finish doodling, it was two tall men with blurred faces, looking like brothers, one of them green eyes and one of them crystal blue eyes. I look up to Elena shooing a crow away and I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. Then fog starts to cloud up. I get nervous and tell Elena to come on. "Come on Elena it's getting creepy." I grab Elena's hand and ran. I drop my journal that the doodle was on, and Elena left her diary behind. I run into a hard chest and falls backwards. And I look up to see Stefan.

"Oh hi Stefan, visiting family?" I ask Stefan as he helps me up. He nods in return and Elena stares at a ring, I look for my journal and I think. Shoot I've must of dropped it. I thought out loud. "I saw you two fall and I came to check on you. You two ok?" Stefan asks us and I nod holding my knee while sitting on a rock. "Just a scratch no biggie." I answer Stefan as he nods. I see Elena and Stefan stare into their souls and I clear my throat. "I'm Elena, and you've met my stubborn little sister, Maddie." I giggle at Elena, yes I'm stubborn, she says I get it from mom when she was my age. "I know we have history.." Maddie cut him off and said, "Nous avons l'anglais et le français ensemble or should I say and English and French together." Stefan was shocked that I knew French. I know several languages, I can speak French and Bulgarian fluently. Obviously, I'm the smart one. Elena knows a bit of Bulgarian of course cause that's where our ancestors came from. In 1492, a woman gave birth to a child, and we ended up being born. I don't know the whole story but the woman was named Katerina Petrova. I didn't have any photos of her or any of the Petrova family that I know of, I always ask uncle John but he always shuts me down. For that reason I don't know why so. But one thing I learned was in 1864, two brothers were ancestors and they had a baby sister born two years after the youngest brother. Uncle John never gave me names either, so I don't know how I got tied into two different families. I tuned out the conversation between Stefan and Elena until I heard Stefan ask "are you two hurt?" I look down and I nod my head yes. It wasn't a big deal that I got hurt, I torn my ACL once for playing soccer, I enjoy soccer it keeps me motivated. I was coach Tanner's favorite Gilbert so he lets me on the field during football practice and I practice. Elena does cheer while I've done soccer, I used to cheer, but I just grew out of it. Maybe I'll just do it again for mom. By the time I paid attention again, Stefan had left. Huh that's weird. "Come on Elena, let's go clean up for the grill tonight." Elena nods her head and we head home.

Once we reached home, we've gotten dressed. "Hey aunt Jen, me and Lena going to the grill, we'll be home later!" I tell my aunt Jenna as I wait for my sister. "Have fun, wait I got this, don't stay out too late it's a school night." I laugh as Elena walks in. "Well done aunt Jenna." Me and Elena both say in unison. I go to open the door, I see Stefan at the door and I smile. "Elena! It's hot back here for you!" I giggle as Stefan chuckles in amusement. "Here I uh found these at the cemetery, those are good doodles, who are they?" I look at Stefan confused. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to invade your journal, it was left open and I couldn't help notice it." I smile and nod. "It's okay, and I don't know, at night I have these dreams of these two men, brothers I think? I don't really know them well, but I see myself running in the garden with a lady perhaps? It's all blurry and it's weird I'm rambling about my problems." I laugh and shake my head. Elena comes and Stefan gives Elena her journal. "We must've dropped our journals. Thank you." I smile. "Don't worry I didn't read it." I look at Stefan. "How come? Everyone snoops at some point." Stefan looks at us. "Well I wouldn't want anyone to read mine? If I don't write it down, memories are too important to forget." I nod in understanding. "I write sometimes, but I mainly draw, it's like my safe haven sort of.." I laugh and I grab my letterman jacket that has "Maddie Gilbert" and a soccer ball with 11 on it and "Mystic Falls Timberwolves" on it. I put it on. "Would you like to join me and Elena at the grill?" I nudge Stefan gently, smiles.

 ** _Stefan's POV_** :

I could have sworn Maddie is my baby sister, but she died? She never had vampire blood in her system. Her brunette hair shines and her curls are just flown through the wind. My baby sister looked exactly like her... Is she a doppelgänger? She couldn't be. As Elena talked to me Maddie was in her own little world until Maddie caught me staring. "Stef, if your gonna gaze a bit why don't cha take a pic? It'll last longer?" I chuckle at her words. Only my sister would say those words. We walk into the Grill and I see Matt, I smile and hold out my hand. "Stefan, nice to meet you." Matt nods and Maddie pulls me and Elena towards a table.

 _ **Maddie's POV**_ :

As we walked into the grill, I sat by by Stefan whilst Elena on the other side. He kept gazing at me as if I reminded him of someone. I shrug it off and Caroline always nosy as she can be. "So you were born in Mystic Falls?" I roll my eyes. "Here we go." I mumbled low enough nobody could hear. Stefan looks at me in confusion and he replies to Caroline. "Yes I moved when I was young." "Parents?" Stefan looks down, I felt sympathy for him. "My parents and baby sister passed away." I look at him and give him a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry Stef, I know how it feels to loose someone close to you... I just don't know who." I look down, I really don't know who I lost but I've always felt distant and alone most of the time. But I always fake my smiles and keep pushing forward. "Any siblings?" I look at Stefan as Caroline asked. "None that I talk too, I did have a baby sister that I always had around.." He chuckles before continuing. "But she died saving my life so at least I'm grateful. I miss her a lot, when we was young, I always used to protect her from my father." I look at him and I smile sadly. "Me and Elena live with our aunt if it counts, I'm the youngest but Jeremy is above me and it's the same way for me too. I'm grateful for Jeremy too." I told Stefan as he smiles, I nod my head at Elena. "So Stefan?" Oh no Care, I don't think so. Stefan looked at me as he heard my thought, I must've said it out loud. "If you're new, you don't know about the party tomorrow." I give Caroline a glare. Bonnie chirps in to explain. "It's a back to school party at the falls." Stefan nods in understanding. "You should come Stef, Elena and I will be there." I grin nudging him making him laugh a bit. "I can be very persuasive. Ask my siblings." I point at Elena as she nods her head. I shake mine and laugh. After awhile I was getting tired, okay judge me but I always go to bed early, I don't know why though it's weird. I'm laying on my bed drawing my usual doodles in my journal, this time it was a girl in her teens with curly black hair and a long dress from the 1800s. I soon daze off to sleep with a pen in my hand.

The next morning I wake up and I decided to grab a banana and skip a full breakfast meal. As I head to the cafe I always go to, I head to school right on. As I go to my locker, I grab my stuff and head to Tan's class. As usual I sit in front of Stefan and I start doodling. As he rambles on and asks Bonnie. "I don't know? A lot maybe?" I giggle quietly as Tanner continues on until he asks another question. "Elena?" I look up at Elena for her answer. "Surely you can enlighten us in one of the town's historical events?" I shake my head. As he rambles about reasons. Until I spoke up. "There were 346 casualties including local civilians.." I look at Tanner. "Good except there was none." He mentions. "Actually there were 27 confederate soldiers, they fired on a church believing it was a housing weapons. They were wrong, it was a night of great loss." Me and Stefan mentioned at the same time. All eyes were on us including Bonnie, Matt and Elena. I also added in. "Founding families keep an archive of the facts in the civil hall if you need a refresher." I giggle and see Tanner glare at me. "Thank you Miss. Gilbert." I nod in annoyance. Looks like Tanner got Tannered again. I laugh at my thought and grinned.

After the school day was over, I decided to head home for a bit before the bonfire, Elena and Jeremy had left, but me being the stubborn sober kid I took my time. I put on shorts a white tank and wrapped a flannel around my waist and I curl my hair and grabbed a pair of ankle boots and a leather jacket to match. I strutted downstairs to my aunt and I tell her I'm heading out and won't be long. A few minutes later, I walk up at the bonfire and I see Stefan and Elena turn to face me. Stefan almost looked like he was going to comment. Elena just shook her head. "Where's Bon Bon? I haven't seen her yet?" I look around for Bonnie as I can't find her. "Mads, what are you wearing and is that my jacket?" I look at her in confusion. "No Lena, it's mine and I just saw her with you two a min ago? What'd ya do hot back?" I tease Stefan and I hear a giggle and a groan from Elena. "Oh Elena brighten up, turn that frown to a smile, you deserve it.." I whisper the last part knowing I've never had no one to fall for. She smiles sadly at me as Stefan looks at us in confusion. "Maddie has personal issues, she's always been closed off, she hides her feelings well." I turn to Elena and give her a glare. As we walk on the bridge. I see Stefan stop and I turn to face him. "You two won't be sad forever, and Maddie, one day someone will come and keep you close to their heart. Everyone deserves a chance, you deserve one too." I smile. "I'll let you two love birds talk, Ima head home I'm tired." They nod and I hug Elena. I wave to Stefan and start walking. I rub my eyes and I head home.

After a bit, I hear my phone buzz, I must've fallen asleep and Elena calls me and asks to pick up her and Jeremy. But I told them I couldn't drive because I don't have a license, so Jenna went and picked them up. I decided to pop in a movie for awhile.

 ** _Stefan's POV_** :

As I walked inside my home, I told my nephew or known as my uncle. "Someone was attacked tonight and it wasn't me." I run upstairs and I see a crow flew above my head and I knew who then. Damon. "Damon." I turn to face him as he stands on my balcony. "Hello brother." He smiles cockily. "Crow's a bit much don't you think?" I step away. "Wait til you see what I can do with the fog." As Damon goes to my shelves and walks around. "When'd you get back?" He shakes his head. "Well I couldn't miss first day of school? Your hairs different. I like it." "It's been 15 years Damon." "Thank god." Damon mocks my tone of voice. "I couldn't take another day in the 90s except this one particular day. November of 1995. I'm sure you know it too." I look at him in confusion. "No Damon, she isn't Maddie I would've known." I shake my head. "Remember Stefan, it's important to stay away from the Feds." Damon quickly changed the topic. I sigh in annoyance. "Why are you here Damon? You hate small towns there's nothing here for you." Damon scoffs. "I've managed to keep myself busy. That could be a problem for you. Oops?" I curl my hands into fists as I get angry. "Why are you here now? It just can't be for baby sister arrival? She's not our sister she died saving my life." Damon turns to me and I see anger in his eyes. "I could ask you the same question, but your answer is three little words. Elena and Maddie." He smirks and grins at the mention of the sisters. "You need to leave Elena and Maddie alone Damon, they don't know anything." He smirks and I get a bad feeling he won't stop until he gets what he wants. "How do you know she's not our baby sister? Look at her Stefan, she's a mixture of us! Everyone can easily see she looks like us if we allowed it to be." I groan in annoyance, it's true. Maddie has the mix of me and Damon, except she's got brown eyes, my hair, Damon's jawline. She's definitely a mix and stubborn one. After I finished putting up with him, I walk to Elena's house. This feeling when I'm near her, I wanted more, I needed more. And when I'm around Maddie all I've felt was the need to protect her, take care of her as long as I can. If it is a possibility that she's my baby sister, I wanted to convince her to stay immortal with me. I know she'd say yes but other hand I won't be angry when she says no. The thought of loosing my sister, I just can't. But I shouldn't think that. My sister is dead or was I don't know. As I make my way to Elena's I stand in her front yard and I stare at her writing in her diary. God she is the most beautiful girl I've met. I smile and she notices me. I walk to her porch and wait for her to invite me in.

 ** _Maddie's POV_** :

As Elena invited Stefan in, I decided to let them two talk. I sit in my room doodling until I fell asleep. In the other room I hear Elena mentioning me a couple of times. Elena, I get it I'm fun and boring sometimes but shut up about me and flirt with the guy would you? I thought out loud. I hear chuckles so Stefan must've heard me. After awhile Stefan left and I decided to sleep in Jeremy's room, I'm a lot closer to Jeremy than I am to Elena but I guess being close to age it happens. I always care about my family, but lately I seem to close off and just pretend.. Sometimes I'm tired of pretending and I really want to smile again. But I feel a piece missing from my soul and I can't figure it out.. I finished my doodle and it was a woman in her teens with wavy/curly hair with a long ball gown cursing at two brothers in greeting. I always question myself if it was a memory or a dream.. Is it real? Or a fantasy.. I'll never know until it comes true.

* * *

 _• So here's the first chapter of this story! Don't worry more will come, but this book and Falling will both have slow updates because I'm mainly focusing one book at a time. Until then enjoy reading In the Moonlight!_


	4. Night of the Comet

_"Dear diary,_

 _Today I feel good, I don't know how, but I feel strangely good. Something is happening and I love this feeling empowering inside me, I hope it stays the same. Elena's happier, she met this guy named Stefan Salvatore. That name sounds strangely familiar and it's obvious it's Italian. This change between me and Elena is different. I'm closer with her, I'm opening up more. Stefan changed me for the better, maybe this year won't be so bad after all. Thank you Stef for making a good change in me. Xo Maddie Gilbert."_

I lay my diary back on my shelf, I know Elena's waking up and writing in hers. I get up and I go check on my older brother, I don't know what's happening, but I seem to open more, be more alerting too. I think aunt Jen and Jeremy noticed my routine has changed. But I wish Jer would change too. "Hey Jer, you up? I'll make you pancakes?" I knock on my brother's door. He hums in response and I take that as a yes. I go to Elena's room and she's smiling like an idiot. "So what'd you and Stef talk about?" I smile widely happy for my sister obviously. "There's this change and it feels good." She replies. "Me too, I don't know but I'm thanking your boyfriend for that." We laugh. "I'm making pancakes, want some?" She nods and I grin. Everyone says I make the best pancakes. I don't know how I learned to make them. It came naturally to me. I know Elena's told Stefan because he's sent a text. "You making pancakes for breakfast? I'm coming over." I laugh at his message and shake my head, I don't bother replying. Instead, I'm downstairs while aunt Jen is making coffee, I grab the griddle and the ingredients for the pancake batter. "Shoot I don't have milk." I pout cutely as aunt Jen laughs. "I'll run to the store real fast. Go get changed." I nod and goes back upstairs.

 ** _Stefan's POV:_**

This morning I woke up feeling better, seeing Elena changed me. Maddie definitely made me smile again. Elena mentioned she was making pancakes this morning. She's definitely Damon. Speaking of Damon, he walks in my bedroom. "So where's Elena and Maddie today?" I shrug. "Well you definitely have a mini you this morning. Elena mentioned last night, she makes the best pancakes." Damon laughs until he notices my serious look. "You don't think Maddie is... Nope not falling for that." I nodded my head as I changed and vamped speed downstairs. Seeing my uncle Zach, I filled him in on Maddie, so he knows when he sees her not to get confused. Zach knows Maddie Gilbert since she was young. I think he already babysat her when she was little. As I grab my bag, I head over to Elena's for "Maddie's famous pancakes."

 ** _Maddie's POV:_**

As I changed, aunt Jenna came back with milk and eggs and I hurriedly starting making pancakes. Elena and aunt Jenna was still upstairs talking about Jeremy I'm assuming. I've told Jeremy I'd bring a breakfast plate when I get to school for him since he left to check on Vicki. I had on blue skinny jeans a floral crop top with a half-sleeve leather jacket with my natural curls with a moon/sun necklace dangling from my neck. As I continue with my pancakes, I flip them over humming to some music I'm playing. I hear a knock at the door. It must be Stefan. I thought. I flip some pancakes as I see Stefan, handsome as ever. "Well, morning Stef, pancake's almost ready. Make yourself at home bubs." I laugh at the newest nickname I came up with. He shrugs and chuckles lightly. I grab some plates and foil and I finish flipping pancakes. I assume the two lovebirds talking so I call Bon Bon. "Hey Bon, want me to bring pancakes?" "It's fine Mads, when you coming? Tonight's game night." "Oh shoot I forgot. I'll go change now." "Finish the pancakes and change, Caroline isn't here yet either." "Okay, give me 10 minutes." I hang up and I told Elena I'm grabbing my uniform. I run upstairs and I change into my cheer uniform. I come downstairs with my hair newly straightened into a high pony and I smile. "Well Maddie, you're cheerful this morning. And no more cheerleader Elena?" Stefan looks to me than to Elena. She shrugs and grabs her bag. "We'll meet you at school Mads, don't be late!" I nod my head and I hurriedly pack myself and Jeremy breakfast since I'm catching a ride with a friend.

When Amber and I reached the school, I find Jeremy by the stoner pit and I walk towards him. "Jer!" He turns around and I sworn I saw a sincere smile but quickly fades away. "Mads, you got my pancakes you so call made?" I laugh and shove him, handing over his plate. "Shush, you love em, by the way how's Vicki? Don't worry I didn't mention anything." He nods and we sat on a bench eating our breakfast while he explains. "I'm glad she's coming home later, when you see her, tell her I'll make her some soup?" He nods, I kiss his cheek and I head to my first class. Since I'm a freshman taking a junior class I have Tanner first. Ugh Tanner, why him? I laugh at my thought and march over to my locker. I see Tyler walking over and I sigh. Tyler could be the biggest jerk, but he's seemingly sweet. "Hey Maddie, how are you?" He gives me a side hug and I shrug, he knows I won't talk much. Down the hallway I see my sister and Stefan looking our way and I grab my notebook. "I'm fine I guess, just got a lot on my mind, if you're looking for pancakes I gave the last batch to Jeremy." I shrug as I shut my locker knowing I spared a few minutes. I lean against it facing him. "You look hot in your uniform." I smile. "I'm not that hot Tyler, you say that as a bad thing. You know how insecure I am." He nods. "I'll catch up with you later I gotta find Lena." I turn around and I find Lena and Stef. Stefan notices my sad face. "You okay Mad?" Mad, I like that from Stef. I smile and nod. "Yeah it's just when I'm at school I'm usually quiet sometimes." He nods and the three of us walk to Tanner's room. I sit beside Stefan as Elena on the other side of the room.

After class started, I see Elena and Stefan glancing at each other, I look down at my drawings not wanting to interrupt their little session. I smile on the inside knowing Elena will be happy. We were talking about the comet that comes around every 145 years or so. Tanner called out to Elena and Stefan. "Are we bothering you Mrs. Gilbert, Mr. Salvatore?" As the two look up at Tanner. I bite my lip to keep myself from laughing. Elena shook her head as Tanner continues on talking. For the rest of the class I zoned out and finished drawing a girl who looked down at a rose while two brothers, one on each side of her gazing at her beauty as the girl smiles. I grab my color pencils and I color in. I didn't notice Stefan looking over, I smile. "That's really good." I nod. "I know, I don't know how I drew it. It just popped in my mind and I just drew it. You want it?" I ask Stefan and he nods, I carefully tear it out of my sketchbook. "I'll have to finish coloring it though." He shook his head. "No it's fine, I like it the way it is." I look at the drawing noticing only the girl is colored in while the two boys are in black and white. "Okay, I think I like it like this too." I smile and I hand my drawing to him. And the bell rings, I get up and left to my locker.

 ** _Stefan's POV:_**

After Maddie handed over her drawing, I smile at a memory of the 3 of us. She says it popped in her mind, but it really happened. "Stefan! Damon! Come help me pick a flower!" Both brothers came to their little sister smiling and gazing at her. "Which one Maddie? There's so many of them." Maddie looks at her older brother as she smiles. "Katherine would want roses Day, their her favorite I believe, don't you agree Stefan?" Both brothers smile as Maddie picks a flower, both of the brothers gaze at her as she looks down at a rose she's holding. Damon and Stefan swore they saw each of their looks in her. Maddie had Stefan's brown hair, brown eyes and Damon's jawline structure and stubbornness, but she was short like her mother and bold like her father. She was a mix of both brothers that every time everyone saw Maddie, they see both Damon and Stefan Salvatore in her. "Stefan! Come help me pick out more roses for Katherine!" Stefan smiles at the beauty of his baby sister. Katherine adored Maddie, I remembered Katherine would help Maddie with studies and she taught Maddie the court dance that I escorted her to on 1864. Katherine adored Maddie as her own sister. Of course Maddie didn't know Katherine that taunted both of the brothers. Maddie was mainly with our father during the times me or Damon saw Katherine. She doesn't know how Katherine treated us. And I wished she did.

 ** _Maddie's POV:_**

After classes ended, I went to my locker, putting up my books, since I had a free period because of my high IQ and GPA. I find Stefan sitting on a bench, and across the school yard I find Matt and Elena walking. I shrug and I find a bench and I start my homework. I overhear Jeremy and Tyler talking. Oh no, this won't end well. I rush over to my brother and I grab his arm. "Jeremy come on." I beg for Jeremy as he shrugs me off. "Hey do you know if Vicki's okay?" I look towards Jeremy and then back to Tyler, I shake my head saying nothing. "Boys stop it!" As Jeremy starts to launch at Tyler I grab his arm and pull him away. "Come on Jer, take me to my next class." I walk away from Tyler with Jeremy to my next class. After my classes ended, I know Elena is with Bonnie and Caroline, but I didn't need to hear about their sex lives, I.E, Stefan and Elena. I don't even picture dating Stefan, he's like an older brother protective type to me. I shrug off my thoughts. "Jer can you help me with my homework?" I call from downstairs at home. "Coming!" Jer calls back. Jeremy and I are close, we do everything together. I guess since I'm close to him in age, we literally do everything together. As I struggle with my math homework, I get up and grab a soda. Jeremy comes downstairs and we start doing my math homework. After an hour, Elena calls me to meet her at the grill to take me to see Stefan. Apparently she's nervous meeting Stefan at the boarding house, I've been there before so I know where it is. Uncle Zach used to babysit me. Although Zach isn't my uncle, I call him uncle Zach because I never liked uncle John. I tell Jer and he nods. I kiss his cheek and left.

After I walked to the grill, I see the three juniors outside at a table talking, I tap Elena on her shoulder letting her know I'm here. "Hey sis, let's go visit uncle Zach." Elena and Jeremy doesn't know uncle Zach like I do. I don't know why, I guess because I'm the youngest Gilbert and I get special treatment? I laugh at my thought and Elena looks at me weirdly. "I thought because you don't know stefan's uncle but I do because I'm the youngest Gilbert getting special treatment." She nods and we laugh. She drives us to the boarding house.

We arrive and I smile widely, because I haven't seen uncle Zach in a few months, sometimes I come over and help out. But ever since my parents passed away I've been distant so I haven't been over. As I reach the door I knock, but the door flies open. "Uncle Zach? You home! I brought your favorite brownies you love!" Yes I'm carrying brownies I made the night before at 2 in the morning. Elena is behind me being cautious for no reason. "Lena, don't be shy, I've been here lots of times." She looks at me warily and I shrug, I walk into the kitchen not finding uncle Zach anywhere. Hm, he must be out on errands. I set the brownies down on the counter and I bend over it to grab a pen and a sticky note. I write "for you and Stefan, enjoy my famous brownies Stef, Zach loves them. Xo Maddie. ;)" I added the wink face for effect. I giggle to myself walking to find a tall raven haired blue eyes guy. "Um hello, I don't think we've met. I know uncle Zach and Stefan, and you are?" I notice the guy freeze at the sound of my voice and he turns. "Oh you must be the lovely Maddie, Elena was just mentioning you. I'm Damon, Stefan's older brother." I nod and hold out my hand. He kisses it gently as Elena pulls me behind her. Don't get me wrong but she only does this to protect me. Chill Lena were at uncle zach's I know his uncle. "Elena mentioned my uncle Zach? Do you know him?" I nod. "He used to babysit me before m..our parents passed." I look down and fiddle with my hair, it was something I do when I'm nervous. Damon seems to notice so I pretend to look around. "Lena came here for Stefan but I see he isn't around." I smile and walk around, trailing my hand across the wall of paintings. "These are gorgeous." I tell Damon. "Our baby sister painted some of these." Stefan comes in and says out loud. "I'm so sorry about her, she seems talented. I draw too. Stefan has one of my drawings I gave him if you like to see?" I smile softly, walking to Lena. "I will certainly will dove." Dove, why does that sound familiar? I shake my head. "I gotta head out. Lena you coming?" I asked my older sister. She nods her head, I turn to leave and I see Stefan smiling, I grin. "You know, I may be a fatalist, but you should smile more, it suits you." I giggle and shook my head. I hear chuckles from behind me. "Something interest you Damon?" I turn to the older Salvatore as he shook his head. "No dove, you remind me of someone." My smile disappears and nods. I knew who they were talking about. Their younger sister. "Damon, I'm sorry for your loss. I'm sure she was just great as you two, I wish I met her too." They nod in appreciation. "Well, me and Lena gotta go before aunt Jen banish us. Tell uncle Zach theirs brownies and tell him to call me? I miss him." They both nod their head. I grab Lena's hand and walk out the door.

That night, Elena and my aunt Jenna were talking. "He's on the rebound." Elena tells her. Maddie then walks into the kitchen. "Who's on the rebound?" I turn to Elena and my aunt Jen. "Stefan." They both mutter, I shake my head. "It's his ex girlfriend Lena, know before you assume. Right aunt Jen Jen?" I ask her, she doesn't confide so I shrug off. "Where's Jeremy?" Aunt Jenna asked me. "Upstairs I think. But I'll grab him." I told her. At that moment I hear the front door open. I see aunt Jenna running towards him, I don't bother. Instead, I sit at the table pulling out my sketchbook. "That's nice." My sister comes. "Yeah, it's my art project I've been working on." She nods and leaves me alone. After I finish my art project, I go upstairs and chill until I fallen asleep.

The next morning I wake up, I smile as the sun shines through my window. I had a really good sleep for no reason why. I notice the house is too quiet, normally Jenna is screaming, Jeremy has music on, Elena and Stefan are talking or making out. Ew. I thought. I decided to get up and get dressed. Tonight was the comet thing in the towns square and I love comets, I love how bright they are. I smile wider as I see an outfit already picked out. Elena must've chosen it. I see a note attached. "Stefan said wear this, he said it suits you. - Lena." I smile as I see a white tank surrounded by a leather jacket, blue jeans and leather ankle boots with a long silver chain. I approve Stef. I quickly change and I headed downstairs to grab something to eat. After I ate some breakfast, I left towards the towns square.

As soon as I see my sister and Bonnie walking and handing out fliers, I decided to jump into the conversation. "What you talking bout big sis? Bon Bon?" I asked. "Stefan." Elena muttered, I sigh. "Who is?" Bonnie replied to Elena. Elena stopped and faced both of us. "At least I put myself out there, Maddie, what do you think?" Lena asked me. I look towards Bon before Lena. "Give him a chance Lena, who knows, someone could fall in love with your smile." I smile wide and giggle. Lena bumps me as Bonnie laughs. "That's true Mad's, gosh when'd you start growing again? You give out more good advice then I." Bonnie snickered, I laughed shaking my head. "I don't know, but I heard it from someone and it just memorized it." I smile softly, looking down. "Mad's, you'll fall in love one day, don't give up hope." I nod at Lena's words, walking along side them. "Is that what your calling it Lena? All I'm hearing is reasons you can't date Stef, I mean he's nice and sweet. And please God forbid do not go after Damon, he seems the bad boy play type." I shiver in disgust. Bonnie nodded agreeing with me. We walked a little more. "I think I'll join in tonight. Seems fun, Lena, give Stefan a chance. The past don't matter, the present is." I give Lena a side hug and Bonnie a smile before I taken off.

 ** _Stefan's POV:_**

As I'm in my room thinking, writing in my diary. "Why is Damon here?" My nephew Zach asked me. I shrugged. "Because I came home, and apparently Maddie got Damon's interest." I told him. He shook his head. "I won't let Damon near Maddie. I know how important she is to you. And I'm thanking you for watching her over the years." Zach nodded in thanks. I smile staring at a picture of us Salvatore siblings. Damon, me and Maddie Salvatore. "Well Damon's putting us at risk, the girl in the hospital, she's talking." Zach mentioned, I sighed. "She won't, I took care of her." I replied. Zach nodded and left without another word. I stood there thinking. Are they worth being back for? I sigh and gotten ready for tonight's event. Maybe Maddie and Elena will be there.

 ** _Maddie's POV:_**

Me and Jeremy are at the grill, I trailed off to get me a soda whilst Jeremy sees Vicki. I wave towards her and smile. "Can I have a Dr. Pepper? Oh with a basket of curly fries please?" She nods and takes my order, I turn to Jeremy as he shrugs, he sits next to me. "What's up bubs?" I look towards him, I hold his hand and squeeze it. "I love you. Always remember that. Okay?" He nods. Then I see Vicki coming to us with my food. "Thanks girl." She nods and Jeremy catches up to her. I tune out their conversation and wait to head to the towns square. I finish my curly fries and I pay for it and left the grill.

I walk out and look up, I smile widely and tries counting the stars. "I see someone enjoys the comet." A voice from behind me. I turn and see Stefan. "I'm a huge fan of constellations. And outer-space stuff." I shrug and smile, walking next to him. "So how's you and my sister doing?" I ask him in curiosity. He smiles and I sworn I seen him blush. "Awe Stef! You've fallen for her, have you." I ask and he nods. "Good, I told Lena to give you a chance, she deserves someone like you. Everyone deserves happiness through everything." I smile and tell him. He grins. "My sister used to give out good advice, you're a lot like her. She would've loved you." I grab his hand and squeezed it. "Stef, I'm always here for you, and Damon if I can tolerate." Stefan chuckles. "If you need someone to come to, or talk to, I'll be there okay? Don't be afraid to ask for help. It'll get easier, I promise." I smile and give Stefan a hug. "There's Lena. Let's go say hi." I grab his wrist and pull him forward. "Lena!" I yell as she turns. "Hey you two." She smiles and I let go and stand on the other side of Stefan looking up, not paying attention to the two.

 ** _Elena's POV_** :

As Stefan and Maddie come up to me, I smile. "Hey you." I tell them. Stefan smiles and lights my candle. "Thanks and hi." I smile and look towards my sister as she stares all in her world. "Comets are her thing, she's so intrigued by them. And stars too." I tell Stefan as he nodded. "You know.. That comet.." That caught Maddie's attention, as the three of us look up. "It's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone." Both Maddie and Stefan say. I smile at their smarts. "Well technically Stef, it isn't alone. You know their are stars that go around with it too. They move sometimes if that counts." Maddie added on. Stefan chuckles and I look up. "Well you two need a moment so I'm gonna go.. Bye Stef, see you later Lena." I nod and she walks off. I start walking away slowly.

Stefan follows. "Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil." I laugh and shook my head. "I think it's just a ball of snow and ice trapped that can't be escaped." Stefan replied. "And once every 145 years, it comes around." I smile and stay silent. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday towards you and Maddie. It wasn't about the both of you." I nodded. "You didn't tell me about your brother. I was surprised myself about your uncle babysitting my younger sister, but probably due to me being in cheer and other things I haven't paid attention to." I told him. He looks at me. "My brother and I.." He started to trail off. "We aren't that close.. Ever since my sister died saving me.. For the longest time, we've departed from each other. Damon.. He uh, he thought it was my fault I couldn't save her in time." He mentioned. I look down. "It's complicated." I reply. "Damon told me about your ex, Katherine?" I mention him. "Maddie don't know the conversation me and him had yesterday, she brought in brownies for you and your uncle." He nodded, and he turned to face me wary. "What did he say?" He asked. I look at my candle. "That she broke your heart, but when you loose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt, it haunts you, following you everywhere you go." I tell Stefan. He seems to look down before standing in front of me. "Elena." He trailed off. I look up. "It's okay Stefan. I get it, you have no idea how much I get it. Complicated siblings? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating? Double check. It's okay Stefan, we met, we talked. And it was epic, but.. Then the sun came up and reality set in." I turned to Stefan. "So.." And I walk away from Stefan, blowing my candle.

 ** _Maddie's POV_** :

After the whole comet thing, I went home and settled for a shower and a movie night with Jeremy. But every time I think of it. It brings me memories of me and my mom. I used to watch romance movies with my mom and I'd make Jeremy watch it with me sometimes. As I lay in Jeremy's bed with a tub of ice cream and a movie popped in. I wait for Jer to come home. He's still at the grill, Vicki went missing and turns out Stefan found her in the towns square. I loved tonight, it reminded me of when I used to stay up late at night, crawling on the roof watching the stars. I've seen dozens of shooting stars. Have you ever wished something you wanted so badly, but doesn't come true? I've had. And neither wish came true. But I hoped one day it will. Hopefully time will tell.

Aunt Jenna just came into his room. "Oh hey Mad's, how's the comet?" She sat beside me, I shrugged. "I don't know, it was fun, but I left Lena with Stefan so.." I look at her. She nods and comforts me. "What is it like to feel complete? To feel like you belong?" I ask my aunt. "Well, you do belong Maddie. You know why?" I shake my head. "Because your Maddie Faith Gilbert. You are the most strong willed person I've known." I smile and nodded. "Thanks aunt Jen. I love you." She nods and I hug her. "Holler if you need anything." I nod and I watch my movie until I fallen asleep in Jeremy's bed.

Right before I fallen asleep, I saw a shooting star fly by through my window. I wish to find my soul in whole again. I wish to find the missing pieces to my heart. One day, I'll be total and completely happy once again.

* * *

• I know it's a long update, but here's chapter two! I've been working on my drafts and a new book. I've had so many ideas and I HAD to put them down somewhere. Don't worry, this book will continue on. But like I said in the beginning. It's slow updates. Stay tuned for Friday Night Bites!

• Comment below what ideas or suggestions you'd like to see in this story, feedback is appreciated!


	5. Friday Night Bites

**_Maddie's POV_** :

I wake up smiling for the first time in awhile. I noticed some few changes. And I feel good about it. As I crawl out of my bed, I notice I have two hours to spare before school started, everyone's probably left already or wherever they are. I go to take a shower and I change into something casual hit comfy. I kept having these visions, these dreams. I fallen asleep hoping things would cheer up again. Only if I could hope again. As I stand by the mirror, I didn't notice my older brother standing by the door looking concerned. "Faith.. You okay?" Jeremy was the only person to call me Faith, it happened when I almost drowned, the first word he muttered was Faith. She was 6 at the time, making Jeremy 7. I nodded my head and grabbed my bag. "Yeah, I'm ready." I smiled and hugged him before I walked out the door to walk.

I decided to stop by the grill for their famous French toast I personally homemade created. They called it Maddie's Toast. It had cinnamon, bananas, chocolate chip, peanut butter and maple flavored. Well you choose a flavor and top it with whatever. I shook my thoughts away while I sat in a booth, grabbing my art homework and starting finishing it. "That's really good Mad's." A voice startled me and I jumped slightly. I looked up to see Tyler sit across from me, I smile and nodded. "Just getting breakfast before heading in. What about you?" I asked him. He flustered a smile and shook his head. "Same, but I'll take you to school?" I smile and nodded. "Sounds great. What'd you think?" I showed him my art project. He smiled at looked over it closely. "I think it's good Mad's, does your siblings know you draw?" I smile wide and take my art project and roll the canvas. "Only Stefan, and Jeremy, Elena and now you." I told Tyler, he nodded. I see my French toast with coffee that's usually on the house. "Thanks girl." I nod to the waiter and she takes off. I start to eat my French toast, I see Vicki sitting in a booth, she had been attacked by an animal last night. "Vicki! Come over here." I yell to her, she smiles and makes her way over. "How are you?" I ask her and give her a piece of my toast. "I'm okay, it still hurts, they give me these pills for the pain, no big deal." I nod. "I'm always here for you Vicki, I'm sorry about my brother and Tyler's judgement." I give a glare towards the two who are coming back over here. I see Jeremy sigh and sat next to me. And Tyler across from me. "Want my toast Jer?" I ask him, he shakes his head, I shrug and finish my breakfast. After I ate, I had five minutes to spare, I called Elena to come get me knowing she was still home.

Elena, Bonnie and I climbed out of Bon's car, they had talked about Stefan. Bonnie and I faced Stefan. "I'm not saying don't date the guy, I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie commented, I nodded smiling. "Lena, don't rush into it too fast, I just met the two weirdos several weeks ago, but if you really like him, go for it." I smile at my sister, I give her a hug. "You were the one saying to go for it." Elena points at Bonnie and I. I did tell her and Stefan, I nodded my head remembering. "Now I'm telling you, to take it slow." Bonnie told her, I face Bonnie in confusion. "Out with it Bon Bon, what's bothering you?" I ask her, Elena then muttered out. "Why the about face?" Elena asked. Bonnie looked at us in confusion. "It's not an about face guys, it's just the first time you're single in your entire high school career. I'm saying its a good time to play the field." Bonnie tells Elena, I shift away and look down. Both girls notices. "Smile Mad's, your time will come, I promise you." Elena assures me, I nod and give a weak smile. "Continuing on with so that girl." I tell Elena pointing a finger at her. "But seriously Bon, what aren't you telling us?" I ask Bonnie again. Bonnie shakes her head and I sigh, looking over towards Tyler and Matt. "It's stupid." Bonnie mutters. I tuned out some of their conversation watching the two jocks. "And I love you for it. I do, but I feel good." Elena told Bonnie, I look away. "It's been a hard year for me and Maddie, and I'm kind of feeling like things are starting to get back to normal again, and you know what, Stefan's a big part of it." Elena replied, I shake them off and walk over to the entrance not bothering with Bon and Elena. "Maddie where you going!?" Elena yelled. "Some place where I can be alone!" I yelled back.

I walk inside to find my locker, I grab my sketchbook and my journal out. It's been several days I've done something useful with my talents, but lately I've been distant, I know I'm starting to open up, but I just I'm not ready to release my full on side just yet. I stand by my locker, straightening out my messy curls I have naturally, and I spot Stefan walking towards this way... With Elena. I sigh and I turned to them. "Hey." I wave, Stefan smiles and nods. Elena looks at me sympathetically. "It's fine Lena, you've found your happy ending, I'm searching my half of my soul. I feel like something is missing and I can't place it." I tell them, Elena hugs me. "You won't be sad forever you know, I know you've determined to find out what's missing, but we'll help you." I look to Stef as he nods. "Smile Maddie, your beautiful with it, not without." I giggle making Elena smirk. "Oh lord." I mutter. "So, that throw was insane, I didn't know you'd played football." Elena changed the subject, I looked over at Stefan, seeing him hiding his smile. "I used to, but it was a long time ago." I look at Stefan sympathetically, nodding my head for reassurance. I had a lightbulb on my head, I turn to Stefan and grin widely. "Oh I know that look, it's the I've gotten a brilliant idea look." Elena muttered, I nodded my head grinning. "You should try for football? I'm still cheering, I'll be your personal cheerleader I'll cheer the loudest. Elena used to be fun." I grin at Stefan, he shakes his head. "Yeah, I don't think so. Even if you did cheer I couldn't. I love football though, I think it's a great sport, but in this case it doesn't like me." Stefan quickly explained, glancing on us, I shrug and lean against my locker finishing my French toast I had boxed up. "Mads, did you see Matt and Tyler out in the schoolyard? Tyler threw a football at Stefan while he caught it, and throwing it back in perfect form." Elena fold, I widen my eyes. "Wow Stef. Didn't know you had it in you." I smirk, playfully bumping him. "Yeah, but you saw the two, and we all know how Matt feels." Stefan comments, I gaze down to my plate eating slowly. "They don't know, to them, your this mysterious leather jacket, sunglasses type bad boy. Would hurt to join and make new friends." I mutter and Elena nods. "Lena, want a taste of my famous French toast from the grill?" She nods and gives her my box, Stefan glances in confusion as I giggle. "Maddie makes the best French Toast, and the grill just happens to make it official, she named it Maddie's French Toast." I nod in confirmation. I hand Stefan a fork. "Take a bite, I don't mind." I shrug and let him and Elena deal with it. "I'll try it some other time, sounds delicious." Stefan comments, I nod my head. "Oh you haven't met the fun Elena yet, but you will, you've met part of me." I wink at the two and take off to class. "Toodles!" I yell in the hallway causing the two to laugh.

I walk to Tanner's class, as usual I sit in front of Stefan as always, I smirk at Stef shrugging my shoulders. I pull out my sketchbook and kept drawing what I dream of. "World War II ended in.." I doze off not paying attention as I'm drawing. I hear mutters of Elena and Stefan, I just shake them off and continued taking notes down. "Pearl Harbor?" Tanner asked. "Miss. Gilbert?" Me and Elena look up at Tanner, he sighs and motions to Elena, I look towards her and Stefan smiles glancing at me nodding his head to follow his lead, I grin nodding what he's doing. "Um.." Me and Stefan pipe in in sync. "December 7th 1941." I smirk and all eyes are on me and Stefan. "Thank you, Miss. Gilbert." I scoff. "I answered, you do realize Elena isn't the only Gilbert in this class Tan." The class snickers and I see Stefan chuckling, Elena giving me a glare. "Anytime." Me and Stef say in unison. "Very well, the fall of Berlin Wall." I look to Stefan as he nods again. I smirk. "1989." We say in unison. "We're good with dates sir." Stefan gestured to me and himself. Tanner nodded challenging us. "Are you? How good? Keep it to the year?" Tanner asked, we nodded in sync. "Civil Rights Act?" "1964" "John F. Kennedy?" "1963" "Martin Luther King?" "68" "Lincoln?" "1865" I smirk and grin. "Roe v. Wade?" "1973" Stefan answered. "Brown v. Board?" "1954." I answered. "The Battle of Gettysburg?" "1863." Stefan answered. "Korean War?" I glance over at Stefan. "1950 to 1953." We say in unison, I also added in. "Look it up Tanner, it's 53' before you incorrect me." Earning a few snickers around the room, I giggle, Stefan chuckles and winks at me, I nod. "Someone look it up!" Tanner asked. One of the boys in the class looked it up. "It was 19... 53." I smirk looking towards Tanner giving the I told you so look. Everyone chuckles applauding, I stand and bow down. "Oh Lena, cheer up. Smile!" I tell my sister as she shook her head, smiling. If your questioning how I knew that, I'm a book geek, I follow after my dad, he would buy me a book and I would read and give myself tests and I'd pass it with flying colors. Out of my entire family, I was definitely the smart one.

After class ended, I went to cheer practice, but I already knew the routine and went to cheer camp and Caroline let me off the hook. I noticed Stefan sitting in the bleachers, I smiled softly thinking to give some advice. I told Care and nodded her way. Elena was still struggling to fit into the routine. "So, Stef, what brings you sitting on these cold nasty ole bleachers?" I ask Stefan as he chuckles. I hear Tanner muttering about Tyler not paying attention. "Okay, first of all, lemme say something once alright?" He nodded for me to continue. "If you love something, go for it. I see the way you looked over the field, go for it. If you don't, you never know what might happen. Look at me, I do cheer cause it's fun and challenging, I love being challenged. And Elena would love for you to try something new for once, so Stefan Salvatore, lemme ask you this. What would your sister ask of you, I know I shouldn't have mentioned it, but the way you speak of her. She seems to get through to you better than anyone." I look at him sitting back looking at him. He nods. "It's fine, and well she'd literally drag me down and push me to do it." He shrugs and I grin. "See! Follow your sisters advice, even if she's in your heart Stef, follow what she says. I bet she is watching you trying to make you listen to me." I giggle, and shook my head. "So go for it Stefan, go make me proud, make your sister proud." I nudge him as he nods, I get up and go to leave when he stops me. "Thank you, it means a lot to me you're here." I nodded and hum. "Don't thank me. Thank your sister who's in your heart." I take his hand and grab it, I pull him to Tanner. "Good luck." I whisper and walk over back to Elena and Caroline and Bonnie. "What's up girls?" I yell, gaining all attention from the boys. Seriously? I shudder.

After the talk about tonight's event, Stefan was coming over for Bon Bon to know him better, I tried my way to get out of it, but Elena wouldn't budge. _Besides, how bad could it be_? I was shaking out my thoughts doing cartwheels and double pikes, after I decided to end my turn, I stand by a stack of bleachers, smiling feeling proud of Stefan trying out. And all of the sudden I'm being pulled into a flashback.

 _"Stefan! Come on, father needs us." Young Maddie and young Stefan walk side by side greeting their father, awaiting for a guest to arrive. "Father, am I dressed properly?" I ask father, as he smiles sheepish and nod. "Go upstairs and do your studies Maddie, Stefan can take care from here." Her father ordered. "But father, there's a guest coming, I want to use my manners and help welcome them." Stefan had pulled me slightly behind him, knowing father would do something drastic. Before he said anything else, a carriage arrived to the Salvatore mansion. I smile and link my arm with Stefan's as he smiles softly. A carriage pulls up, a young woman steps out first, holding out her hand awaiting for the second woman. The woman glanced at her maiden and tells her a thank you. She meets our gazes, Stefan a bit longer as Stefan walks towards the woman. I stand by the front door awaiting for my greeting._

I suddenly then collapsed on the ground hearing screams from my sister and several boys. "Maddie!" Elena screamed before I blacked out.

 ** _3rd POV_** :

After Maddie had collapsed on the ground, Elena noticed she fallen. "Maddie!" Elena ran to her sisters aid, catching attention from the cheerleaders and football players. Stefan watching from the distance had a concerned face, rushing quickly to Elena. Tanner rushed to the girls. "What happened?" Tanner asked. Elena was concerned for her sister, she didn't know what had happened. "Someone call 911!" Tanner yelled. Maddie laying on the ground unconscious. Stefan had pulled Elena in his arms comforting her while Matt watches from the distance. Tyler had ran inside knowing Maddie would need Jeremy. Tyler went to find Jeremy in a class. After a few minutes, Jeremy notices his baby sister unconscious on the ground. "Maddie!?" Jeremy called out to his sister in worry, Elena went to him and grabbed him, hugging him tightly. The ambulance came by and taken her to the hospital. Stefan had quickly ran home to warn his nephew, Zach and told Damon what had happened. Both Gilbert siblings were now officially concerned for their baby sister. Elena called her aunt Jenna and filled in what happened at cheer. Whilst, Stefan went back home.

 ** _Stefan's POV_** :

After Maddie had collapsed, I rushed home. I saw Zach. "Maddie collapsed on the field today. I hope she isn't gaining her memories." I warned Zach before he wanted to see her. I rushed to my room seeing Damon sitting in my chair. "How were tryouts?" Damon asked. "Did you make the team Stefan?" Damon teases. I don't find it funny. "Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many..." I rush to Damon, taking my journal. "Adjectives." Damon continued. I glared at him. "What are you doing here Damon, it's just cant because of Maddie." I ask. He shrugs and grabs a feather pen. "I've came to apologize, I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching and.. I want to start over. Me, you and Maddie, who is or isn't our baby sister." I look at him confused, standing there crossing my arms. "We need to put the past behind us." Damon stood up, walking towards me. "You're my little bro Stefan, and if you want to live normal and have Maddie back in our lives, then I'd want that for you. Only for Maddie's sake. Maybe I can do it too. I can learn to tolerate the non-living, living human game. Maybe there is a hope after all." Damon empathizes. I give him a glare. "I forgot how much Maddie would get us to do things and we'd do anything for her." I tell Damon, smirking at a thought. Damon laughs. "You're right Stefan." Damon told. "You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon. And Maddie doesn't know about us, she's lying in the hospital unconscious, I figured you'd rush off to her rescue like you once did when she was young." I told Damon. "Of course it does., btw, which means by the way, I saw Elena today. She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Just..." I gave him a glare. "Simmer down, I didn't even go near her or Maddie for that fact." Damon tilted his head. "I've got my own cheerleader now.. Oh wait that reminds me. I gotta run, I have a date to get to!" Damon called out, walking out of my room, leaving me to my thoughts.

 ** _Maddie's POV_** :

A scream woke me up, i kept screaming until I felt two pairs of arms trying to calm me down. "Maddie ssh it's okay you're home." A voice said, tears pouring down my face, it felt real. Too real to contemplate real. But how was that possible? Dreams can be memories too, or I'm dreaming of someone else's. "Maddie, Elena and Bonnie are downstairs ssh you're okay, I told them I'd hang with you for a bit." Another voice said. I couldn't make them out, I couldn't breathe. "D..dreams... Felt real." I gasped out, knowing I see Stefan and Jeremy. Jeremy was holding me as Stefan had a concerned look on his face. "I don't know what's happening to me." I tear up, covering my face. "I've been having dreams for weeks now. They won't stop." I cover my face with a sheet, I sigh heavily. "Elena asked me to see if you like to join us." Stefan asked me. I shake my head, curling up to Jeremy as held me. His face full of worry and concern. "I'm fine, I just wanna sleep. All of this is too much." I told him, Stefan nodded and walked downstairs. I lay in my bed, not wanting to let go. Jeremy held me tightly, soothing me to calm down, I close my eyes and finally fallen asleep.

I hear voices in my head, but then I'm hearing voices downstairs. I noticed Jeremy had left. I wake up a bit more, yawning wearing my tee and short shorts with a high pony, I walk downstairs seeing Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Damon? I furrow my eyebrows as all eyes lay on me. "Maddie thank god you're okay, Jeremy said you woke up screaming, is everything okay now?" Caroline looked at me and I shrugged her off, yawning. Elena comes to me and hugs me as I just break down, not caring if anyone else saw. I could've sworn I've seen a concerned eyes of Damon. "What's going on?" I say in my shaky voice. "We was having dinner until Caroline and Damon showed up." Bon Bon told me, I nodded. "I can go back upstairs, I heard all this noise and didn't know a dinner caused this many." I laugh, shaking my head. Stefan gives me a are you alright look, I nod mouthing "I'm fine." He nods and I walk to the kitchen. I decided to be productive to wake myself up more so I'm doing dishes.

I was doing dishes when Damon walked in. "One more." Damon's voice startled me. I turned to face him in sigh of relief. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Stefan told me about what had happened." I nodded silently, himself handing the cup as I wash it. "Thanks." I mutter quietly. "I like you. Your quiet." I smile chuckling. "And that laugh, so mesmerized." Damon added on. I smile. "Earlier, did you mean Katherine? I'm sorry for asking, I couldn't sleep with all the talking and I heard you mention something." Damon nodded, putting dishes in the dishwasher. "It's okay, and yeah." I give him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss Damon. I know what it feels like loosing someone closest to you. But she's in your heart always, don't forget that." I tell him as he gives me a soft smile. A real genuine smile. I nod my head. "If you don't mind me asking, you don't have to answer, but how'd she die?" I ask concerned, Damon nodded, thinking about it. "A fire, seems just as of yesterday, but it happened a long time ago." Damon told me, I surprised him by giving a hug, for some reason I felt safe and warm when I gave him a hug. I don't know what it is. "She was beautiful, a lot like you in that department. She used to teach my sister a lot of things me and Stefan couldn't. Katherine looked at her like her own sister, they gotten each other. You know?" Damon continued on, I smiled reassuringly towards Damon. I turned to the counter, folding up the cloths. "You seem to enjoy cheer, what made you join?" Damon asked me, I smile widely. "It was something fun and challenging. I don't know, before my mom died she thought it would be good for me, to distract me from some things they couldn't explain. So after awhile I decided to continue it. Elena used to do it, but now she's barely holding on. I mean I am too, but I'm more closed off too you know? I hardly do anything except cheer. To distract me from my parents deaths." I tell him as he nodded in understanding. "Some things are worth doing to make you smile Maddie, don't stop letting anything bring you down, that smile is always what keeps you going. To Stefan he thinks everything is forward, but time stops you." Damon told, I smile. He seems to have that soft spot, I like this side of him. "How come your more open with me than anyone else? You seem the cold spark type guy who doesn't care?" I ask, he chuckles. "Sometimes those you care for are the ones you want to care for." Damon replied. Then I see Bonnie and Elena walk in, I smile. "Hey, need help Maddie?" They ask, I nod my head. "It feels good talking to you Damon, I hope things spark up again." I reassure him as he smiles. And they help me finish cleaning up the dishes as I leave a plate out for myself to eat. "What? A girls gotta eat too ya know?" They all giggle/laugh.

I sat by my bay window, drawing out my dreams I've had. It was two siblings awaiting for a carriage with two women in it. It felt so strange, and surreal I couldn't explain it. Whenever I have dreams of it, I'd like to write it or draw it out, but drawing it seems more realistic. Nobody knows how I gotten my talent from. I just knew I could draw a lot. I notice Elena is asleep the next room over. (Our bedrooms are connected to one bathroom, mine bedroom to the left, then Jeremy's room, then Elena's connecting a bathroom in the middle of three bedrooms. Strange formation I know.) I hear a gasp and knowing Elena had a nightmare, I shrug it off. I decided I didn't want to sleep alone tonight so I went to Jeremy's room, and crawled in beside him, Jeremy knows everything about my nightmares, I'd crawl next to him and he just hold me tightly in his arms not letting go. That's what we've always done. Me and Jeremy always been the closest siblings out of everyone else. Sure, me and Elena are close, but since our parents died she spends her time writing in a cemetery, don't get me wrong, I do too, but not as much as Elena. I rather draw then spend an hour mourning over my parents' grave. And fallen asleep against Jeremy's chest.

The next morning, I noticed my uniform laying on Jeremy's bay window, I smile knowing he must've put it there, I notice Jeremy is downstairs and Elena is in her room debating on wearing hers, I sigh knowing she'd toss it out. I'm not a quitter, I can do this. I smile and I go to my room and change into my uniform and put my hair in a messy high pony, I strut downstairs to see my aunt Jenna. "Wow, my niece is growing too fast and she's hot!" I giggle and I hear a groan from Elena and Jeremy kisses my forehead. "Thanks Jer for putting my uniform by your window." He shrugs and smiles. I grab some toast and takes a bite, hopping on the counter while waiting on my pancakes aunt Jenna decided to make. Although she makes good ones, mine seems to be better.

 ** _Stefan's POV_** :

I starting pulling my journal out, after what had happened with Maddie, and Damon taunting Elena, I had to do something. "There must be a shred of humanity left inside my brother. Somewhere, I know he feels for Maddie. But I keep hoping. But how do I make him see it? And how do I protect them?" I close my journal, sighing, I glance down on a photo of my sister and Katherine that was taken together in 1864. I gotten up, walked to a shelf, noticing a wooden box I've had for decades. I opened it, grabbing a tiny box along with a leather bound box that had my sisters initials on it. "MFS", I smiled at a memory with Maddie roaming the courtyard with Katherine. I chased them both happily. I opened the boxes and pulled something out.

 ** _Maddie's POV_** :

I was twirling in my uniform with Elena walking aside me. "Come on Elena, smile! Be proud of me." I smile. Elena gives me a hug. I notice a number 17 jersey out in the distance and I grin wide. "What happened to leather jackets and shades? Btw did you know 17 is my lucky number?" I giggle. Elena ignores my comment. "Ooh, you look hot in your jersey." I cover my mouth to keep myself from giggling. Stefan looks towards us. "What happened? No more cheerleader like your sister?" I give Stefan a side hug. "I quit. I'm a quitter. Maddie on the other hand, she's never a quitter, she's bold and young." I laugh and nod my head. "Let's get a picture of you two?" Elena suggested and looked towards Stefan as I nod my head at the same time he shook his. "Hey! What happened to memories are too important to keep?" Mocking his words, he playfully glares at me. I shrug, giving him my famous puppy eyes. "Oh no.." Elena muttered as she noticed what I'm doing. "She won't give up until you give in Stefan." I giggle not stopping my famous stare. He sighs and gives in. "Alright how should we do this?" He asked. I smile and I jump on his back, wrapping my arms and legs around him, smiling wide. "Kiss on cheek or is that too uncomfortable?" I ask him as I look, not noticing Elena and Caroline had taken pictures, Stefan smiled and shrugged. "Kiss it is then." I place a kiss on his cheek, finally hearing clicks of a button. I grin wide. "I'm so saving that photo for my wall." I told Stefan. Stefan smiles setting me down. "Thanks for pushing me." I nod my head. "Stef, your the one who deserves to have fun, besides were hot." I wink and giggle, standing by Elena. "But hey, you suffered a great loss." Stefan glancing at Elena. "You're not the same girl, you should be both looking ahead. Starting over, okay?" Stefan tells us, I nod my head, poking Elena. "Stop." Elena groans and I smile. "I think he practiced it. Besides its a new year, new beginnings for all of us." I tell them as Stefan nodded softly. I see Stefan reaching into his pocket, looking towards Elena. "That's my cue to go.." But Stefan stops me. "I hope you two don't think this is being too soon, or too weird.. But.." He took out a box, holding it towards Elena, I smile, I quickly pull my phone out. I stood a distance away, taking a picture before strutting over to them again. "I just.. I wanted you to have this." Stefan opened the box, to reveal an antique silver necklace, handmade, having a red ruby near the latch. I smile wide. Elena gasps in surprise, taking it out. "Oh wow, it's beautiful Stefan." I nodded in agreement. "It's something that I've had forever, and I've never wanted to give it to someone, until now." Elena smiled. "And for you Maddie, this was something my sister once had, she never taken it off, it was something I had given her on a birthday. And I know she'd want you to have it." He held out a charm bracelet with a heart locket, with a blue stone engraved with an DSM=S on the locket opening. I smile wide. "I can't take this Stefan, it's too important and its your sisters." I tell Stefan as he latches Elena's necklace. Elena smells it. "Is that rose that I smell? Maddie yours smells the same thing." Elena told me, I furrow my eyebrows in confusion before smelling my bracelet. "No, it's uh, it's an herb, nice huh." Stefan answered, as he latched on my bracelet on my left hand. I smile gracefully. "And Maddie, she'd want you to have it, especially if your my good luck charm." I grin. "Awe Stef, I'm your charm?" He nods. "You and Elena are., and I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team, it feels really good." Directing the first part to me before turning to Elena. I smile and I surprised giving him a hug. "Stef, you'll always have me alright? Even if Elena isn't here, I'll always be around okay?" He nodded. And hugged me back, and giving Elena a kiss. "I uh, gotta head for the game, I'll catch you both later." Stefan told us, I nodded. "I gotta find Bon Bon." I tell Elena, she nods. I take off finding the squad watching Caroline walking to Elena, I giggle.

I stand by the cheer squad, I had dolled my face with Stefan's jersey number glittered on my cheeks, I notice Stefan and Elena glancing at each other, I go to Stefan and I nudge him lightly, he turns to me with a grin. "Is that my jersey number in glitter?" Stefan asked and I nodded waving my Pom Poms. "Why? You don't like it?" I face Stefan in curiosity, he smiles and shakes his head,. "No I like it! It makes me feel better knowing your cheering for me, the other guys can't seem to stop staring at you." He points towards Tyler, I sigh shaking my head. "Well I'm your charm, so I gotta cheer you somehow?" I nudge him playfully as Tanner continued on. "Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us." Every cheerleader including I cheered loudly, raising my poms, I caught Stefan staring with a huge wide grin on his face. I laugh. "But that is about to change! We've got some great new talent tonight starting on offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it's been a long time since I've seen a kid like this with hands like these." I cheered loudly, watching everyone else cheer. I smiled, winking at Stefan as I see Elena smiling and cheering on. "Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" I cheer loudly as I can, jumping with poms in the air. "Stefan!" I yelled cheerily. And I see Tyler and Matt talking, whilst Tyler glancing over to Jeremy who's drunk, he smiles at me while I waved. And I see Tyler walk past by me. "No Tyler!" I call after him, running towards Tyler and my brother. Tanner continued with his speech. "...that have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column. I have only one thing to say to you, were Timberwolves, and were starving! And the Central High Lions are what's our plate!" I followed to reach my brother as I held Tyler back, but he's stronger then me. "Ty! Stop please!" I pleaded for the two to stop. I sigh and I walk over to another guy Jeremy hung with. "Is he high?" I ask, he nodded so I nodded in annoyance. "Great." I mutter. Next thing I knew, Jeremy knocked Tyler down, I gotten over to Jeremy, pulling his arm. Normally, he listens to me, except when he's drunk or high. "Jer, come on, let's go home." I pleaded with my older brother. Tyler pushed Jeremy back, knocking me to the ground, I grunted as my arm gotten scraped. Jeremy noticed and huffed. "Dude nice way pushing my sister dick!" He pushed Tyler back away, helping me up. Tyler ignored the comment pushing Jeremy, I stood out of the way, holding my arm. I give up so I walked away ignoring the calls of Elena and Stefan to the rescue.

After I had wrapped my arm in a gauze, I went to Bon Bon and Caroline where the squad is, taking my place, annoyed with Jeremy and Tyler. Caroline was giving instructions to Bon and I, as I went to the other players, I notice Elena coming to Bonnie so I shrugged it off. Elena glanced at me before taking Bonnie to the side. I helped Caroline continue in formation holding the banner for the team to run through. "Isn't that Stefan's jersey number?" Caroline asked me, I nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to cheer for him, but hey, how's Damon going? I know he seemed upset yesterday and I feel bad if I've done something." Caroline looked at me, thinking of what to say. "He's okay, I couldn't find him at all tonight. I invited him over but he's probably busy." I nodded, smiling, giving Caroline a hug. "Love you Care." I grinned as she hugged me. "Alright girls! Formation time, Bonnie!" Caroline called out, Bon Bon walked back over with a confused face. I shrug it off and gotten into formation.

 ** _Stefan's POV_** :

After Elena checked me, but my hand already had healed up, I started to worry for Maddie since she was no where to be found. But Elena had told me she's with Bonnie. As I walked through an alley by the locker room, I hear a voice. Matt's. "You able to play?" Matt asked, I smiled and nodded. "Oh, yeah I'm good." I replied back to Matt. "Uh, what you did back there, you had Jeremy's back." Matt told me, stopping in my tracks facing me. "No problem, he's a messed up kid, someone's gotta look out for not only Jeremy but Maddie as well." Matt nodded in agreement. "I know, this week at practice, I was a dick." Matt commented, I shook my head. "You had your reasons man." "No excuse." Matt replied back. He held out his hand, I nodded and shook it. "Good luck tonight, we're lucky to have you." Matt answered. I nodded smiled softly. He walks away when another voice came into view. Damon. "Isn't that nice?" Stefan joins the team, makes a friend, has his own personal cheerleader. It's like one big happy Stefan moment. It's so rah rah, go team!" Damon raised his hands in the air, smirking. I give him a cold glare. "Yeah!" Damon yelled. I shake my head, done with Damon humor. "Not tonight. I'm done with you Damon." I told him, turning around walking away. Damon followed behind, appearing in front of me. "Nice trick with Elena, let me guess, vervain in the necklace you have to Elena and our baby sisters bracelet that once belonged to her, to Maddie." Damon told. He figured it out. "I knew that you had a soft spot for Maddie and knowing Elena looks exactly like Katherine, you'd chase after her too." I told Damon. "I had to take my chances to protect them from you. So deal with it." I told him, he scoffs and does his famous smirk. "Well, I admit, I was a bit surprised." Damon told. "It's been awhile since anyone can resist my... Compulsion." He smirked again. "Where'd you get it?" He asked. I scoff. "Does it matter?" I asked, walking around him. "I guess I could just seduce her the old fashioned way." Damon smirked. I gave him a glare. "I could just eat Elena before Maddie, or Maddie before Elena hm." Damon tested me. "No, you're not gonna hurt them Damon, either of them." I barked. Damon shook his head. "No?" I shook my head. "Because, deep down inside, there's a part of you that feels for Elena and maybe Maddie, I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster, you pretend to be." I told him. "Who's pretending Stefan?" Damon asked. "Then kill me Damon, or you won't, you've had many chances to kill me yet, here I am still standing. I get it, Maddie died saving me. You lost her and Katherine because of me, they're both dead, because of me. So that's why you decided to give me an eternity of misery to repay for my mistakes, yet the Maddie we both yet to know, is actually our baby sister. She looks exactly like her Damon, no doubt that's a reincarnation of another, so yes Damon, you won't kill me, and that is your humanity showing." I told him. He stood there not saying a word. Tanner came out of the locker room. "Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" Damon and I looked towards Tanner. "If that's my humanity, then what's this?" Damon asked, rushing towards Tanner, biting his neck, feeding off him until he's dead. I tried to rush to him. "No!" I yelled. Damon let Tanner's dead body fall on the ground, turning to me with blood on his chin. "Anyone, any time, any place." I stared at him in shock and horror.

 ** _3rd POV_** :

Maddie was finished with the cheer game, she decided to find her older brother, Jeremy. She walked over to the bleachers, shivering in the cold after a long night. "Jer, are you okay?" Maddie asked him, he shrugged and gave her his hoodie to wear. "Thanks." She muttered, she sees Vicki walking towards the Gilbert siblings. Vicki approached Jeremy, waving at the youngest Gilbert. "It wasn't just for the drugs Jeremy." Vicki told him, Maddie and Jeremy looked at her confused and slight surprise. Then Vicki walked off, leaving the two siblings to warm each other and chuckling without humor. "Drugs huh Jer?" Maddie complemented. Jeremy shook his head. Maddie leaned her head on Jeremy's shoulder, sighing, yawning.

Stefan and Elena were by her car, Elena was confused about what had happened with Jeremy and Tyler. "What kind of animal could be doing all of this?" Elena asked Stefan, he comforted her in a hug. Elena looked up at Stefan. "Why would it come out of the woods and attack someone in the middle of town? Let alone the school parking lot." Stefan faced her, placing a hand on Elena's shoulders. "I don't know, I don't know." Elena sighed, grabbing Stefan's hand in worry. "I sworn I saw the glass cut your hand." Stefan reassured her, pulling her in a hug. "I'm gonna be fine, I'm okay, we're gonna be fine, that's all it matters." Elena nodded. Stefan wrapped his arms around Elena, whilst she leaned against his chest.

Once Stefan reached his home, he pulled out his diary once more and wrote. " _I thought there was hope, I did. That somewhere deep inside, something Damon was still h man.. Normal, at least for Maddie's sake, but I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness, no love, no sincerity. Only a monster who must be stopped._ " Maddie was at home with Jeremy, drawing her dreams out. She noticed a crow, she fancies crows for some reason, she didn't know what made her feel calm around her. Unknowingly to Maddie, the crow was actually Damon watching over her, watching her draw out her memories. The crow sat on her bay window, just enjoying the hums of Maddie singing. She heard Elena gasp, but she ignored it knowing it must've been a nightmare. She opened her window and let the crow inside. "So, you enjoy watching me draw?" Maddie shakes her head. "You must think I'm crazy talking to a crow. But for some reason you calm me." The crow kept staring, mesmerizing her features, until Maddie had fallen asleep with a sketch of two Salvatore brother siblings she didn't know about.

* * *

 _• Sorry for the long update, I just finished my first book, now called Moonlight._

 _• I know I've skipped a few scenes, and added some created ones, but reminder, it's for Maddie's character and the storyline._

 _• I will continue this book before moving forward with the next season or book._

 _• So Maddie is having blackout dreams, can you guess what they mean?_

 _• Maddie's characteristics will be fun to write out, I'm excited to write out her story in season one forwarding season two, I've got lots planned out._

 _• Any suggestions for Maddie or anything related?_

 _• Go check out my other book, Moonlight and tell me what you think._

 _• Stay tuned for Family Ties!_


	6. Family Ties

**_3rd POV_** :

 _Elena was asleep in her bed, Maddie was adjacent to Jeremy's room. Elena heard a rattle, hoping it didn't wake her younger siblings. She climbed out of her bed, tip-toed to Jeremy's noticing he was asleep. She'd done the same to Maddie's knowing she's probably asleep as well. "Maddie? Are you awake again?" Elena whispered. No response signaling she's asleep. Elena questioned the noise downstairs, she knew her aunt Jenna would be asleep. She slowly creeped downstairs, she grabbed Maddie's softball bat in case something is loose. She walked downstairs and looked around. The tv had suddenly turned on showing Logan Fell reporting the news. "This is Logan Fell coming to you from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed two victims, local high school students, Elena and Maddie Gilbert. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks." Elena froze in her tracks at the mention of Maddie's name, she rushes upstairs seeing her bed is not slept in. She crept back downstairs and whispered frantically to the tv. "No, no, no." She turns to face the hallway, Maddie was lying on the ground with a bite on her wrist. "Maddie! No." Elena ran to her sisters aid, coated in blood, kneeling down to her grabbing her head, placing in her lap. "Maddie come on, wake up. Please." Damon's voice startled Elena. "You know it's coming next." His words rung through her mind, as she turned to see Damon with Maddie's blood staining on his skin. She turned and started running down the hallway, opening the front door, revealing Damon. Elena screamed, closing the door, she covered her hands on her face, looking down the hall to no Maddie lying on the floor, not a single drop of blood on sight. Elena lowered her hands, looking around in confusion, she turned to face the staircase. Damon appeared behind her, pushing her head to the side, biting into her neck from behind, making her scream in terror._

Stefan awoke with a start, and a gasp. He looked around noticing him in his own bedroom. "Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field." Damon's voice echoed in the room, causing Stefan to look at him sitting at his desk. Stefan glared angrily. "Football reference. Too soon?" Stefan gotten up and rushed to the other side of the room, grabbing a knife and throwing it into Damon's chest. Damon wasn't fazed, standing up, grabbing the knife and pulling it out of his chest. "Alright, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing Tanner and all those people." Stefan looked over at Damon confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "It was a mountain lion." Damon told. "A really big one, it attacked a hunter this morning, it's all over the news. 'Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls.'" Stefan turned to Damon in confusion. "Why'd you cover your tracks?" Stefan asked him. Damon walked towards the window. "I've decided to stay awhile. I'm just having way too much fun here with you, Elena and our beautiful baby sister." Damon softens at Maddie's mention, but hardens again. "Can't touch them now." Stefan remarked. Damon rose his eyebrows. "Well, the vervain keeps me out of their heads.. And if you assume Maddie is who our sister is, you know I'd never harm her. She is our baby sister, Stefan." Damon told him. "Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion." Damon stepped closer to him. "Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift, which by the way is Maddie's favorite, hm. You can tell she got that interest from me." Damon winks and gives the famous smirk. Damon turned around, stabbing Stefan in the chest, making him groan in pain, lowering to his knees grunting. Damon looked at his cut black shirt. "This is John Varvatos dude. Dick move." Damon walked out of his bedroom. Stefan inhaled, pulling the knife out. He lifted his shirt to watch his wound heal, lowering his shirt again. He looked over his shoulder towards the door.

 ** _Maddie's POV_** :

I woken up and headed downstairs, I heard voices of her aunt Jenna and Elena. "Who are you talking too?" I came into the kitchen, noticing the two looking at the tv. "Hey, isn't that the Logan you used to date aunt Jenna?" Jenna glares at me and I giggle. Jeremy comes down and kisses my forehead, I wrap my arms around him, not easing into Jenna and Elena's conversation. "How are you?" Jeremy asked me, I shrugged. I kissed his cheek and grabbed my bag. "I'm heading to school!" I called out to everyone, I heard an okay and love you. As she walked to the door, the bell rang and she opened it to reveal Stefan. I smiled and waved. "Hey Stef, Elena's in the dining room." I pointed and he nodded. "Have a good day Stef." And with that I walked out the door.

I walked into the grill as usual and I spot Tyler and Matty. I walked over to Tyler and his parents. "Hi Ty." I waved. Carol waved and smiled. Carol considered me as a daughter and I was grateful that I could go to her anytime. "Hello sweetie, how are you?" Carol asked and I smiled softly. I see Vicki and that's when she immediately knew what I wanted, normally when I come into the grill, everyone knows my order, well orders. Either curly fries with a milkshake or Dr. Pepper or the usual breakfast deal. I nodded in my order and smiled. "What's up with you today Ty? You okay?" I asked him and he shrugged. I nodded and hugged him, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Remember when you used to come over and my mom would bake you brownies and she'd tell me not to eat them?" I laughed at the memory Tyler just told. I love brownies, I bake them a lot, I don't know what's so special about brownies, I like the taste of chocolate or fudge.. Hence the brownies. "Yeah, but I'd always snuck you a brownie and give to you whenever she wasn't looking, and then whenever I bake them, you'd come up with a lame excuse to come see me." I laugh hard, shaking my head. We sat there for awhile until Tyler had to leave. I spotted Bonnie, Caroline and Elena walking in. "Lena!" I called out and all three heads turned to me. "Maddie, you've been here the whole day?" She asked me, I rose an eyebrow. "Okay, hold up. What's with the scarf it's like 80 degrees out?" I turned to Caroline, finally noticing her scarf. She looked at me with wide eyes and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Damon mentioned you'd say something like that, he told me that it's a good accessory to wear with some outfits of mine?" I look at Caroline strange. _How did Damon know I'd ask that_. "Okay, one, Damon doesn't know me, two, he doesn't know me. Three, do I want to know how you and Damon Salvatore ended up together, I mean I'm fine with Stefan dating Elena and all, but Damon? He's a cocky soul, he's got that bad boy vibe thing coming off him. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad your happy and all, but I'm also concerned knowing Damon's 24.." I told her and Bonnie nodded agreement, Elena glared me. "Maddie!" She yelled and I rolled my eyes getting up and walking out. _I'm so done with immaturity_. I ended up at home, writing in my journal.

"Dear _diary, it's been awhile since I've written, but what do I say? That I'm completely hiding my feelings away? What do I tell Elena? What do I tell Jeremy? I feel a good change in me, but I'm also scared. Scared of what might effect me. How do I move on from grieving? How do I show my true emotions of grief, sadness, and loneliness.. Elena has Stefan, even Caroline has Damon. I mean Damon Salvatore? Caroline can do better, and Tyler, he seems to be the normal one around here besides Matt. Sure Matt and Vicki had it hard since their mom left, but still, Vicki still has to raise Matt, well actually it's the other way around. As for Jeremy, well.. He's still on drugs, he's not helping as much. But yet I'm the youngest one and he's supposed to influence me.. But I can tell he's in love with Vicki.. Everyone can see it. And I've heard rumors.. A lot of them. But I can't tell which is which.. When I was younger, I was told to listen to the truth, always seek it out, follow your instincts.. Someone once told me, "Maddie, your the strongest person I know, you can learn to fight your own battles, your compassion is a gift, use it for your own goodness in you." And that someone I couldn't place. I keep having these dreams at night, but I sworn to myself they're dreams, it all started when Stefan came to town, maybe he could help me find my soul..."_

I was cut off by a doorbell downstairs, I looked out to the window and noticed it was still daytime. I walked downstairs and noticed Jeremy opening up the door, I smile and see Tyler standing there. Jeremy rolled his eyes and closed the door, I sat on the steps, I learned not to get into the middle of their feud they have over Vicki. I rolled my eyes and noticed Elena coming in with a small box. I furrowed my eyes. "Lena, isn't that moms box from the deposit box at the bank?" I asked her and she nodded. Later was the Founders Party the hold every year, and this year was my first year. When you're 15, the parents make you attend the parties. Mom said it was fun interacting with other founding families, but both Jeremy and Elena told me it was boring. I trailed off into my thoughts. "I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff." Tyler's words rung me off. I look to him in confusion, watching Elena hand Tyler a box. Jeremy scoffs. "It's right here." Elena handed him a box. "Please be careful Ty, some of it is sentimental for me." Tyler nodded in understanding. Jeremy scoffed again. "Yeah, be careful dick." I turned to Jeremy and smacked him. "Ow!" I gave him the do not start glare as he sighed and walked off. "Thanks Maddie, I have a question, would you mind being my date for tonight?" Tyler asked and I nodded knowing he'd want to see Vicki, and I'm the distraction for Carol. "Yeah, tell her I'll bring my famous brownies for sure." Tyler smiled and left, I see Elena look at me in confusion. I shake my head not wanting to talk about it. "He has Vicki so I'm just distracting Carol.." I told her, she nodded. And with that, I went to my room again.

Bonnie had came over later to help Elena get dressed. I didn't know what to wear to my first founding party. You could say I was nervous. And when I'm nervous I paint on my walls, I have this artistic ability that my walls are covered in.. I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door, I see it was Elena walking in trailing Bonnie after. "Are you nervous?" Elena asked me, I nodded. "What do I do? What should I wear?" I kept rambling on and Bonnie thankfully had saved the day with an idea light bulb. "I know it's your first one, but don't sweat it Maddie, mom is proud of us. Let's get you fancied up. Maybe Stefan will teach you ways, did you know his family is also a founding family?" I nodded. "Lena, Salvatore is a founding family. A man had beliefs for the town in 1864, he was the most respected man in history. You didn't know that?" I told them and they both shook their heads. "A man named Giuseppe Salvatore and our great ancestor, Jonathan Gilbert worked together on several of the town's projects they've scattered upon. I don't know what it is, but the founders had mainly targeted several civilians in a church one night, since then the town hadn't remained the same." Bonnie had a shocked face, while Elena had a surprised face. "Bookworm." I told them and they laughed. I shook my head and gotten ready for the night. On the her hand, Bonnie has been acting weird since she came over. "Bon Bon, I know you think I'm nervous and all, but what's going on. Your avoiding Elena. And you look at me like you've seen me somewhere else?" Bonnie turned to me and shifted, Elena turned to her also. "Bonnie, out with it." Me and Elena say in unison. Bonnie sighs and sits down, I curl my hair. "Okay, but it has to go in the vault. Because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon.." I cut her off. "What you mean gets back to Damon?" I look at her confusingly. "I don't wanna hear about the two. Ima go downstairs." Both older teens nodded as I made my way downstairs.

As I walk into Jeremy's room, I smile wide and twirl in my romper outfit Bonnie had picked out, my hair curled and several strands tucked in the middle with a Bobby pin attached. "Jer, too much?" I ask, he smiles and hugs me. "Your gonna be fine, you'll probably love it since your a bookworm." I fake hurt in shock. "I'm not a bookworm, I just like reading that's all." He shrugs and laughs. I see Elena walk in and turns to Jeremy. "The pocket watch, Jeremy." I turn to Elena in confusion, but I shake it off knowing Jeremy has it. "Where is it?" Elena asked. "What are you talking about? What watch?" Jeremy asked Elena. "The one you stole from mom's box." Elena answered him, I turned to Elena and sighed in annoyance, I give up trying to fix things between the two. "Lena, that stuff was moms, yes I know it's sentimental value and some things mom and dad left for us, but it's not gonna work if we just give them for everyone for display, for example, there was a bracelet in the box that I didn't take, but mom gave me that. Jeremy should be able to do whatever he wants. He was gonna get the watch from dad to be passed on too." I told them as they looked at me and nodded. I sighed in relief and walked back to my room adding final touches there and there.

Tyler was supposed to be my date and pick me up. But I was told plans were changed. Vicki wanted to let Mrs. Lockwood that she isn't trash. I'm so proud of her. As I'm sitting on my porch bench that's hanging, I looked down wishing my mom was here. "You alright Maddie?" A voice startled me and I look to see Stefan in his tux. "Hi Stef and yeah, I'm just nervous that's all." He nodded but furrowed his eyebrows. "My first time to a founders thing.. My mom wanted me to wait until I'm 15 to start, like she did with Elena, Jeremy and now me.. What am I supposed to do? I can't do this." I look down in defeat, Stefan comes and sits beside me. I know Elena is watching from the window but I shake it off. "Maddie, don't be hard on yourself, I know first times are hard and scary, but if your mom wants you to push forward for the founding family, you should honor her, show her what you can do. And if it's easier, I'll accompany you and Elena to the party?" By then Elena walked out in her dress, she nodded in agreement. I sighed and nodded my head. Stefan stood up and held out a hand for me to take. I took his hand and linked his arm with mine. Elena had done the same thing. "One more thing Maddie, you look beautiful tonight. So are you Elena." Stefan told us both, I smile and nodded and we headed off to the Lockwood Mansion.

There was a line of people dressed nicely ahead of us as me, Stefan and Elena, in that order precisely. I smile and politely greeted those who greeted me. I still had my arm linked with Stefan. This feels right.. In a way. I see Carol and mayor Lockwood at the doorway. "Hi, Mayor Lockwood." Me and Elena chorused. He turned and nodded his head and smiled. Stefan watching the interaction smiled to himself. "Hey, hey guys, come on in." He told us and we walked right on in. I smiled at Stefan unlinking my arm from his. "Thank you." Stefan replied. "Have fun." Mayor told and walked away. I turned to Stefan and Elena. "I'll leave you two to it, I'm going to walk around." I walked away before they protest. I walked to a heritage display walking around in amazement, I didn't notice a figure had come closer, I turned and saw Matt. "Hi Matty." I waved. He nodded and walked along side me in silence. Elena had came over and grabbed me. Best of my judgment, I let her drag me for a third wheel thing. I see Stefan and I wave politely. "Hi Stef." He nods and turns to the case with my family jewelry. "Your parents?" I nodded silently, wiping a tear that escaped my eye. "This is my first time and I wish my mom was here to help me out." I sighed and shook my head. Stefan grabbed my hand in reassurance, I smiled. "She would've been proud of you Maddie, never forget that." He told me, I smiled. We walked further down the way. "There's a lot of history here." Elena muttered. "Yeah, a lot of it that most people don't know about either." I smile widely, seeing something familiar. Elena stood next to a registry. "Hey, look at this. 'The Founding Families of Mystic Falls, Virginia welcome you to an inaugural Founder's Council Celebration' wow, look, it's the original guest registry." Elena told. That spiked my interest up. I turned to Elena and smiled. "Look at these familiar names, Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood, Honoria Fell.." Elena stood in confusion, I turned to her gaze and a shocked look came across. "Is that Damon Salvatore?" Elena muttered. "And Stefan Salvatore?" I turned. "Also Madelyn Salvatore?" Elena turned to me and I furrow my eyebrows, I touched the glass.

 _A young Maddie Salvatore was getting ready for the first annual Founder's Party that held in the Lockwood Mansion. Maddie and her two older brothers had planned to go. Katherine had asked Stefan to escort her to the ball while Katherine sat me up with an Gilbert fellow. Maddie turned to Damon and saw him staring at Stefan and Katherine. "Damon, may I have this dance?" Maddie asked her eldest brother. Damon had nodded and taken his baby sister on the dance floor. "Although you aren't even 16 yet, you dance well." Damon told her. Maddie smiled in appreciation. "Katherine loves you Damon, I'm sure Katherine wanted to accompany Stefan so he wouldn't be lonely, and plus I wanted a dance with you." Maddie glanced up at her older brother, he smiled softly and twirled her around. "You are the brightest light of my life, my sister. And gracefully I love you." Damon told. I smiled and kept dancing. Stefan had once come over. "Madelyn, may I have this dance?" Katherine looked at Stefan and smiled, and turned to Maddie as she nodded. "Of course Stefan, escort me away." She smiled at her brother as Stefan held out his hand. Katherine smiled. "Your getting the hang of it Maddie, you'll get better." Katherine told the young girl. "Thank you, Miss. Katherine." She curtsied in respect. "Please, call me Katherine." She told Maddie. Maddie had nodded and went off to dance with Stefan. After they had danced for a bit. Mayor Lockwood had announced for us to sign the registry. Damon had went first, then Stefan, and lastly, Maddie had went up, she was trying to see if she'd put Maddie or her full name as Madelyn. Instead, she was respectful and written in cursive. 'Madelyn Salvatore.' On the list. Stefan and Damon had awaited for their baby sister alongside Katherine. Maddie was oblivious with the situation Katherine had involved with. Katherine simply looked at Maddie as a little sister of her own, and Katherine did not want any harm to come to her as she has done with the Salvatore brothers. After Katherine had planned a forever with the two, she decided she planned out for Maddie as well, but she wouldn't do no harm as she done for the brothers. Her maiden named Emily Bennett, had owed Katherine a favor countless times. Katherine simply requested for Maddie to reincarnate later on in life. And Emily once did so when the time came._

I awoken with a gasp and I see a few faces circling around me. Elena with worry, Stefan with concern, Damon with a hint of concern and worry but it escalated, Bonnie with relief and the Lockwood family had gracefully sighed in relief. "W..what happened?" I turned to Elena and Stefan. Elena looked at me in worry. "You blacked out when you touched the glass. Is it the dreams again?" I nodded and tears fallen. "This one felt extremely real, like I've been through it." I shake a bit as Stefan hands me his jacket. "I should go home and rest, I'll tell you about what I saw." Elena nodded and went to tell my aunt Jenna. Stefan stayed beside me and offered to drive me home. "No Stef, you be with Elena, I'm sure she'd want you here than with me. I'm just a girl who blacks out at certain times." Stefan shook his head. "No Maddie, your a young girl, finding her way into the world of much many things to discover. And those black outs are something temporary. If you don't mind me asking, can I ask what you see or saw?" He asks, I sigh and nod. "It be easier if I drew it, that's how I put all my dreams on it. They all started when I was 5.. I don't know what they mean. They've gotten worse after a few months.. But nobody noticed til now." He nodded in understanding. "I'm always here, Maddie, I'll see you." He nodded and went to get Elena, I sighed and headed home for the night.

I ended home, pulled out my sketchbook and color pencils, something told me that it was safe for Stefan to know. Damon, not so much. Something bothers me about Damon, I don't know yet.. But Stefan, he seems the caring, sweet, overprotective type.. But that's just in relationship wise, I.E, Stefan and Elena. So I ended up drawing a young teen in the middle of two brothers and a brunette girl in a old fashioned dress at the Lockwood Mansion. There was decorations everywhere, and I drew another of the girl and one brother dancing. Along with another with a girl and the other brother dancing. And finally I drew the one where the girl writes in her name last on a piece of paper in cursive.. I was coloring in my second drawing I had already drawn when a knock came to view, it was Jeremy. He must've heard I blacked out. "Hey Mad's, are you okay?" He asked and nodded. "These won't stop happening, what's happening to me Jer, it's so painful." I broke down in front of him. Jeremy pulled me closed and cradled me. I didn't know how I broken down for. Both Elena and Jenna came in. "Hey, you okay?" They both ask me and I sigh, laying down with covers on me. Jeremy never left my side, I don't think he isn't going too either, every time I have a blackout he normally stays with me. I stared at my colored in drawings I've hung on the wall of creativity. I didn't know I had tears fallen until Jeremy wiped them. I looked at Elena as she sat by me, I grabbed her hand and Jeremy's hand. "Can we have one of our sleepovers again?" I ask them. Jeremy immediately agreed. "Anything for my baby sister, Stefan was worried asking for you." I smiled and nodded. "You picked a good one Elena, be happy." I told her, and laid in the middle of my bed and soon after I've fallen asleep with my two older siblings with me.

 _A young Maddie was running in the garden with her brother Stefan and Katherine. Maddie was giggling and laughing, watching the two fall in love. "I approve Stefan, she makes you happy." Maddie tells Stefan as he smiles. "Don't worry my dear Madelyn, someone will come and sweep you off your feet." Katherine pipped in. I squeal in surprise as she tickled me. "How do you know? I believe soul mates are fated to be together, I haven't found my fate just yet, I don't believe I'd ever get one." Maddie told her. Stefan turned to his baby sister in sadness. "Love is the purest and the strongest of all. Everyone desires a bit of love once in their life. I am the one who introduced you to my dear brother over here." I told Katherine and giggled. Katherine smiled genuinely and nodded. "Perhaps your right Maddie, you indeed acquaintance us together. I believe in fate, more of soul mates you can call it." Katherine smiled. Maddie smiled at the two, sensing Damon came into view wearing his war uniform. "Damon! You're back, hence when?" Maddie asked her older brother and curtsied in greeting. Damon bowed and kissed Maddie's forehead. "I just returned for a short time, I've received your letter Maddie, why are you down?" Stefan and Katherine turned to Maddie, not knowing Maddie had sent a letter to Damon about her sadness. "I just miss you Damon, I'm sad because I have no one to acquaintance with. You were the one who swept me off." Maddie told her eldest brother, Damon smiling. "Remember the Founder's Party Maddie? I told you you're my light, I'll always love you. You are my baby sister." Damon muttered. Damon pulled Maddie into a hug, some tears struggle to come down. "Madelyn, you will find someone to keep you happy. Everyone deserves happiness." Katherine told. "I never knew I'd find my true love at 17, your 15 Maddie, your time will come." Katherine told Maddie, she linked her own with here, and the two brothers walking behind, talking on their own. Katherine took Maddie inside to help her with Maddie's studies as the two brothers spent with their father. Their father approved for Katherine spending with Maddie whenever she needed help. Truthfully after their mother had died, their father was afraid to loose his only daughter, he wanted to protect her from the world she's oblivious too. Their father knew that the brothers speak of the demons crawling around. The brothers and their father had the talk. Stefan and Damon agreed not to speak one word of the whole situation to Madelyn, but Stefan wanted nothing more to protect his baby sister he's adored. Damon wanted to keep her close to him, make sure she's taken care of. Both brothers adored Madelyn Salvatore with their lives, the one weakness was always their baby sister. And Katherine had planned things out in the future involved Madelyn. And Madelyn had no clue about Katherine involvement with the two brothers._

 ** _3rd POV_** :

As Maddie is asleep upstairs, Jeremy is in his room with Vicki and Elena is asleep next to Maddie. Damon had sneaked in to see Maddie. Maddie has always been Damon's light. Maddie was Damon's humanity, no matter what had happened, Maddie always had this calm and love aura that made Damon change. And now that she was back, Damon promised Stefan an eternity of misery for her death and turning him. Of course Maddie was only trying to protect Stefan, and Damon knew that. But Damon needed Maddie in his life. She was the reason Damon lasted all those years. And now finally Damon is standing by Maddie watching her toss and turn to a dream of hers. Damon admired Maddie. And Damon promised himself a lot of things for Maddie. But he couldn't think that. He was there for one sole purpose. And that's Katherine. As Damon stood and watched Maddie, he softly stroked her cheek feeling the warmth. Maddie leaned to his touch and stirred, opening her eyes to an sleeping room except a crow. She held her arm out for the crow to fly to and the crow did so. The crow closed its eyes whilst Maddie petting it smiling. "Your name is Damon okay? So goodnight Damon." She whispers. She named the crow Damon and she didn't know where it came from. Damon saw the interaction and smiled genuinely knowing she loves the crow. And then Maddie had fallen asleep with the crow watching over her.

* * *

 _• And that's the end of chapter 4!_

 _• I switched several things obviously, but I have reasons for it. And I also skipped several scenes, mainly because remember I'm writing for Maddie. So there will be parts where she won't be in it at all. (Meaning I'll skip those scenes.)_

 _• So her dreams may be confusing, but I know that, her dreams won't be in exact order, they'll be scattered hence the dance and other things. So I know what I'm doing._

 _• I'm slowly loosing interest in Maddie, I just don't know how to write her in the later episodes without the supernatural parts in it. But don't worry I'm not giving up! I'm still working on my other books, but I remain on this one to finish, I already have several things planned for Maddie, including the supernatural part of her she will have. No I won't spoil it._

 _• If there's any ideas or anything you'd like to see happen in this book, please feel free to comment below._

 _• I'm thinking of a love interest for Maddie, but I have someone remained in mind, he unfortunately won't come until season two, but Maddie won't officially meet until season three._

 _• Maddie still doesn't know the whole story with Katherine, but don't worry loves.. She will later on._

 _• Stay tuned for You're Undead to Me!_


	7. You're Undead to Me

**_Maddie's POV_** :

I seen Elena awake from her bedroom, I, on the other hand am still in bed. I haven't been around Elena to know much of what's been going on with her and Stefan, but I've got this bad feeling in my gut telling me something was wrong.. I don't know how or what. But someone has done something bad.. But anyways, as I lay awake I stare at my stars on my ceiling, my curtains are closed so they glow in the dark. I smile just thinking back to my drawings I've done when I was little. I gotten up and I went to the bathroom and I notice Vicki brushing her teeth, I giggled and decided to make Elena confused so I pretended I haven't been in. Vicki caught on what I'm doing so she smirks also. I turned and left to my room to get dressed. "Morning Jer, are you okay?" I greeted him at his bedroom door, he smiles and hugs me. I smile and sat on his bed, grabbing his sketchbook and drawing him and Vicki together. Jeremy doesn't mind if I draw for him, he thinks mine is better than his which is not. But I'm good at it anyways. "So, you and Vicki huh?" I giggle as he rolls his eyes at me, I shrug and I draw more, sitting on his bed while he finishes getting ready. I know Elena must've seen Vicki because I can hear her and aunt Jenna's conversation about him and I with our sketchbooks. I finish the bits of pieces before coloring it in. "Here." I hand Jeremy the drawing and his smile grew wider, I grin. "Thanks Maddie." He kisses my cheek and I walk downstairs. "And have you heard from Stefan?" I heard Jenna ask Elena. I furrow my eyebrows and sigh. He's texted me something about family emergency. I don't know why he didn't text Elena. Maybe somethings up and didn't want to worry her too much. "Not since he left that very vague message three days ago." Elena told. I start to open my mouth but shut it. It's not my place to tell. Besides I'm not the meddling type, I let things slide in between. "Your impression of Stefan sucks, Lena." I giggle, making myself known. "You call him yet?" Aunt Jenna suggested as Elena shrugged. "Nope, and I'm not going to either, he's probably just busy or something." Elena told. I nodded my head eating my cereal. "And you're okay with everything?" Jenna asked once again. "No, I'm not okay with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was gonna write in my diary this morning, and then I thought, 'what am I gonna write?'" Elena told me, I sighed and putting my bowl in the sink, grabbing my leather bag and jacket in the process. "Lena, I'm sure Stefan has a good excuse for you, don't give up just yet." I told her as she sighed. And then I see Jeremy coming down, and I grab his bag for him and headed out the front door to school.

As I reach the school, I know Jeremy went to find Vicki, and I headed off to my locker. Today I start my freshman classes since Tanner was my only junior history class and he's dead, so I'm stuck with my freshman history class which is boring. I shrug it off and headed to my first class avoiding any of my junior friends. I see one of my friends, Amber. "Am! Wait up!" I call after her and I smile wide. "Hey Maddie, what's up?" I smile and shrug. "So anyways that new kid Stefan? He's back after two days." I furrow my eyebrows. "Yeah, I know he's got a thing for my sister." I giggle, looking down. Amber looks at me surprised. "No way." I nodded. "Lucky." I shake my head. "I'm not meddling in, come on I'm going to my regular classes." I trail off with Amber behind me. I hear Caroline mutter a sexy suds thing they're doing, I smile and jog over. "Care! Wait are those from the cheer benefit thing? Is it mandatory for the squad?" I asked Care. She nodded and smiled. "Love the hair, maybe you can do mine?" I ask and she nodded, I give her a side hug and by the time she walks off. I notice Amber had taken off. I sigh and I look towards Bonnie and Elena as they're staring at Caroline weirdly. I walk over to them confusingly. "Why'd you stare like that?" Elena shrugged and Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows. "I can't believe, that after everything, she's pretending like nothing happened." Elena scoffed. I look towards her. "Okay, hold the phone, what happened?" I ask the two and they look towards me. "I may have blacked out last night and went home but you two stayed longer, so spill the beans Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert." I folded my arms and gave Bonnie a playful glare. "Unbelievable." Elena muttered, looking over towards Caroline. I scrunch my eyebrows and roll them, knowing they wouldn't tell me. So I just walked off to class. "She's in denial." Bonnie muttered faintly as I kept walking to my first class. I may love Caroline, but she can be too much, and gets on my nerves sometimes, so I know how Bon Bon feels.

I had soccer practice later that afternoon and of course I'm the captain and I'm making everyone run laps today. A junior came up to me. "Aren't you a hit young to be captain?" I look towards Britney, a girl I never known. "Well, I'm a freshman with a high grades and IQ, and last I checked before Tanner died, he left me to deal with the soccer team. If you've got an issue with me, take it up to the principal." I barked at her while receiving oohs from everyone else. As practiced continued, I felt a pair of eyes watching me, of course I ignored it as usual. "Come on girls round it again!" I yelled and running kicking the soccer ball. "We need to win this weekend and if we don't, it's over with!" I yelled once more and continued on with practice. I sat out for a few minutes and I notice a blue mustang that belonged to Damon Salvatore. I see him smirking looking towards me, I rolled my eyes and walked towards him. "Hello, Damon." I smiled genuinely and faced him. "Enjoying soccer, captain?" He asked, I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here Damon. Should you be with Caroline?" He smirked and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Oh.. You're not with her anymore aren't you?" I asked. He shook his head. "She ended things, thought I was cold." I laughed. "That's Caroline for you. So what brings you by?" I asked. He turned and gave me a sandwich and a Dr. Pepper and I smiled wide. "Awe how'd you know my favorite soda?" I smirked and he rolled his eyes. "Elena told me." I nodded. "I'm almost finished up, could you give me a ride home?" He nodded and I took the sandwich, and I started eating it. "Peanut Butter and Honey?" I asked and he nodded. I smiled. "Thanks Day. You're the best." He smiled genuinely. "You should smile more, it suits you." He chuckles. "Well, you're different from everyone else, I see how Stefan always caring for you other than Elena." I furrow my eyebrows, and turned to him. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. "He sees you as a little sister, and quite frankly so do I. But if you tell a soul I won't be afraid to haunt you in your dreams." I nodded and smile. "Can I ask you something?" I turned and faced him. He nods. "I feel this warm vibe when it comes to you and Stefan. I don't get it." He nods and smiles looking down. "Feels like family doesn't it." I smile and nodded. "But I have two older siblings, sometimes I've closed off on them, but when Stefan came it's like I've opened up." We both smiled. "I'll be right back, I've got a captain duty to presume." He laughed and I ran towards the girls. "Alright ladies! Go get changed and same time tomorrow!" I called and I grabbed my duffle bag. And I ran over to Damon's car. "Nice ride, may I ask where'd you found it?" He smiled and patted it. "Don't know, maybe one day I'll let you drive it?" I nodded. "Whenever I get a permit?" He nods and I hopped in heading home.

After Damon dropped me off, I sat in my room practicing my cheers, and my homework at the same time. It's been awhile since I've written in my diary, so I hurried my homework and put my cheer uniform on a rack to straighten out. I grabbed my diary and sat on my bay window. I notice Damon, my pet crow I've grown to love. I smiled. "Hi Damon, how was your day?" I giggled as he squeaked. I shook my head grabbing my pen.

" _Dear diary, well today has been a long day, I went to school, had a weird day. And then I went to practice. I went against a junior as a captain and told her out. I made a promise to Tanner we beat the championships. And best part was Damon stopped by. He had a genuine smile on his face. It was weird talking to him. I felt comfortable as I got to know him more. We sat and he brought me a sandwich for me to eat. We sat and talked for a bit, I opened up to him about my dreams, I told him about this vibe I received from the two Salvatore brothers. He thinks it's from having family feelings around. I didn't know what he meant. But he told me I reminded him a lot like his younger sister. Damon may be cold and heartless, but he sure has a heart for his younger sister, more than anyone. I wish I met her. Damon told me we'd had a lot in common. Maybe this year will be different, I can't shake this good/bad feeling I'm getting. Now days, Bonnie has kept close eyes on me. Maybe tomorrow I'll visit Gram Bennett and talk to her, she usually helps me a lot with my situations. I was the golden child of the town anyways, everyone loved me as their own. Including Carol and Richard Lockwood. One time I was babysat by Mason, Tyler's uncle. He's a chill dude and he's so caring. Where'd he go anyways? But this time it'll be different. I've been opening up more. Just hope I don't open too much..._ "

I closed my diary and noticed Damon was still sitting on my window still, I smiled and let him inside. It was night time and I smelt something.. Italian. I smiled and went to see who's down there. "Aunt Jen? You made Italiano? You know it's my favorite unless you want something!" I called out, but when I walked in I noticed Stefan and Elena with smile on their faces. "Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt something.." I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "Please tell me you didn't hear that." I shook my head. Stefan laughed and shook his. Elena gave me a smile. "You're just fine. I was telling Elena about Katherine." I furrowed my eyebrows. "Who?" Stefan looked at me in confusion and smiled. "Someone I cared deeply for, but she passed." I gave Stefan a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Stefan." He nodded. "Mind if I stole a plate and I'll get out of your hair?" He nodded and I made myself a plate. Stefan smiled as I bumped him on accident, giggling. Elena sends me a playful glare. "Well I'm going upstairs, I know Jeremy's with Vicki, if you need me I'll be drawing.. Again." I waved, carrying my plate and soda upstairs. Seeing my crow once again. "I know you can't have food, but Stefan made it and it smells reallllly good." I grin wide and shook my head.

 _Katherine and Madelyn was in a shop close by with some girl named Anna. She was a year older than she was. "Hello, I'm Madelyn Salvatore." I curtsied in greeting as Anna done the same. Madelyn smiled as she watched her two brothers talking afar, Madelyn didn't pay attention to Miss. Katherine and her maiden, Emily, talking about something. Katherine had gotten her attention. "Maddie, how was your studies? If you needed any help, Emily could assist you." Katherine told. I smiled gracefully. "Thank you Katherine, but I'm all caught up, father would be upset if I stayed longer. I must head home now. Excuse me Katherine, Miss. Emily." Madelyn curtsied, and started her walk home. Damon watched his baby sister walked home. Damon did not want Madelyn alone with their father, especially the ways their father treated her, like their own mother once upon. Damon had mentioned to Stefan and Stefan went along with Madelyn. Damon went instead to Katherine, his one love, when truly, Katherine belonged to Stefan. Once Madelyn reached the premises, their father had scolded her for being out such late hour, and was sent to her room. Stefan had followed her, only to be stopped by his father. Stefan hated the way their father treated Madelyn. He and Damon wished he left Madelyn alone. Madelyn was a mirror image of their mother. And also a splitting image of the two brothers. Madelyn was a gift Damon and Stefan wanted to keep close. After Madelyn went to her corridors, a crow had flew in to the window. Madelyn once told Katherine she adored several animals and wished to have one. A crow flew to Madelyn's window still. But little did Madelyn know, Emily created a crow just for Madelyn to have. The crow had magic inside of him that allowed Madelyn to be with. Emily noticed how Giuseppe had treated Madelyn. She informed Katherine and her heart broke. She and Katherine came up with an idea, the crow and a wolf to protect her. Although the wolf wasn't around back then. Katherine made a promise, along with her plan. That Madelyn would always be protected_.

I woke up screaming in the floor where I've fallen. I heard rushes to the room. Both Stefan and Elena came to by my side. I was still screaming and I couldn't stop. I felt arms being held in. And immediately Jeremy held me close. "What's happening to her?" Elena asked. "I don't know, she said it's been months since she's having dreams, it gotten worse for the last month." Jeremy replied. I was shaking and I finally calmed down, but fallen asleep. I felt picked up by the warmth of Stefan. I felt a kiss placed on my forehead, it was weird but felt good at the same time. "Goodnight Maddie." I heard Stefan mutter before he rushed out the window. Elena and Jeremy stayed by me while I was asleep. Unknown to I, Damon was standing outside the window watching the situation unfold.

The next day was the sexy suds, of course I had to wear a bikini, but I was sensitive so I worn my bikini with blue jean shorts and a white tank loose, with a moon crescent necklace I've always worn. I met up with Jeremy out in the hallways of the house and I hugged him. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked and I looked down. "I had another dream, it hurts every time I have one, it's like a never ending headache I'd get." He nods and hands me two Tylenol pills. "Thanks Jer." He nods and hugs me tightly. "Have fun sis." I laugh and shake my head and walked downstairs, seeing Jenna as I hug her from behind. "Hi aunt Jen, I'm sorry if I woke you up last night with my scream." I told her as she scrunched her nose. "What scream? Oh my god, you had another?" She asked worriedly. "Yeah? Weren't you home last night? Stefan made the best Chicken Parmesan ever." I told her. "No, I had dinner with Logan, which didn't go so well." I frowned and hugged her. "Next time then. Ima go or I'm late for Caroline." I laughed and grabbed my bag, heading out the door.

I walked to Elena, Stefan and Caroline. "Hi, I'm so sorry for last night Stef, I ruined it. But the Chicken Parmesan was amazing, I must have that recipe." Stefan chuckles and shook his head. "No worries, you come first to Elena always, and I'll always be there. And thank you. I'll try to make you another sometime." I nodded as Elena checked over me. "Are you okay to be here?" She asked worriedly. "Yes Lena, I'm okay, if not I've got you, Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie here to help me out." They both nodded in agreement. "Ima go help Bon Bon, have fun you two. And Stef, if you know more Italian, you must teach me!" I giggle and walked towards Bonnie. "Hi Bon Bon." I waved and she squealed. "Maddie Faith Gilbert. You're finally here." I laughed and shook my head. "I promised Care I'd be and since I'm also the captain of the soccer team, and on the cheer squad and also the captain of the volleyball team, I gotta show up somehow." She laughed and I grabbed a bucket. "Where to missy?" I teased and pointed to a car. "On it Bennett!" I yelled and laughed. I see Tyler and I marched over. "Hey Tyler, need help?" He nods and we started washing a car. I giggled and smiled adoring how Tyler acts. Matt came over and they both fooled around. I can honestly say I'm enjoying myself. I saw Elena glance over my way, watching me. She looked happy, I guess she wanted me to smile again. I notice Stefan glancing with a smile. I walked over to him and decided to help him out a bit. "Hey, need help?" I asked and he smiled. "Sure." He nodded and handed me a hose. I thought for a minute before spraying him. I laughed so hard I thought I'd loose breath. "Oh your so on." Stefan laughed and shook his head, now soaked and wet. "Your fun." He told and I nodded. "Well, I have you to thank for, not a lot of people cheered me up. I guess I'm starting to open up more, you know?" He nodded. "When I moved here, I didn't know what was gonna happen. I met Elena and she made things a lot better. Now, she thinks I'm hiding something." I hum, washing a window. "Stef, Elena always wants the truth. Now I'm not a meddler, but I like seeing you two together, so Ima say this once. Tell her the truth Stef, no matter how hard it is, no matter how complicated it gets. Go chase her, tell her all the things she needs and deserves to hear. Be happy." I tell him. He smiled and hugged me by surprise. "Thank you, I think I will." He nodded and we washed again for a hit. After a bit, I went to the grill to get me a lunch sack to eat. I ended up with a hot sandwich with my favorite curly fries and a large Dr. Pepper. After I paid for my lunch meal, I walked back to the car wash and ate my lunch while washing.

After awhile, I take a glance around the school parking lot and I notice Stefan is washing, Bonnie is with Tiki, but no Elena. I furrow my eyebrows and walk to Stefan. "Hey Stef, do you know where Lena is? I can't find her and I need to tell her I'm studying at a friends tonight." I asked and he furrowed his eyes as well. "I haven't seen her, but I'll keep an eye out and tell her." Stefan told me, I nodded. "Thanks Stef, oh here's my number." I take a note sticky and wrote down my number and handed it to him. "See you Stefan." I walked back to my friend. I kept washing until all the cars were cleaned and dolled up. I smiled to myself feeling proud of how hard I worked. It was time for practice so I went and changed into my school gym uniform I always wear. I went out to the field and saw everyone already doing drills. "Come on ladies! Just because we had a event today doesn't mean we can skip practice. I know I've been hard, but I just wanna kick some serious ass on Saturday!" I yelled as they done drills, I decided to hop in and help do drills. I passed a ball to another girl, as she made a goal, I kept pacing throughout the field, pacing back and forth passing the ball to other players. We've done that for a bit longer until our break. "Now, tomorrow, for once there won't be a practice, but I expect you guys to pay off the champs on Saturday. I'm pumped up." I smiled and we all cheered. "Huddle it in girls!" I made a circle and we all put in our arms. "One, two, three." And we all said "Lady Timbers" and we left.

Later that night, I couldn't find Elena or Jeremy anywhere, I headed home. I'm tired from the day I had. I know Elena is home because she's writing in her diary, as usual. I noticed my window was open and the crow was on my still. I smiled and held out my arm for it to come. The crow flew in and landed on my knee, the claws weren't as sharp as I thought it'd be, knowing I'm wearing my shorts. "Sometimes I feel lonely, wishing I had someone to talk too." I told Damon (my crow.), he squeaked and I laughed. "I know your probably think I'm insane for talking to a crow, but I fancy you." I told him. He just kept staring out the window while I'm drawing again. I've done that for a bit, the crow ended up leaving me, knowing my sister arrived home and I decided making dinner. I went downstairs and I decided to make myself and Jeremy and once for Jenna, knowing I don't know her whereabouts. While doing dinner, I decided to call my other aunt, she's a lot like my dad, a Gilbert. I miss her though. I dialed her number and starting mixing in some bowls. "Hey, you've reached Haley Gilbert, I can't reach the phone at the moment, leave your name and number and I'll get back to you." I sighed and hung up the phone. Haley is Elena's age. My dad, Grayson and his older brother, John, both had a baby sister named Haley. Ever since I was born, her and I became the closest to being sisters. More than my dad and my uncle John. Weird I know. I sighed and starting grabbing a glass pan, mixing in the hamburger meat and its ingredients before putting it on the pan. "Lena! I'm making meatloaf. Where you going?" I noticed Elena in a hurry. "Going to Stefan's, don't wait up. Oh Jenna's with Logan and I don't know where Jeremy is." I sighed and nodded before she left. I put the meatloaf in the oven and I ended up sketching for my art class.

 ** _Elena's POV_** :

After I left my baby sister making dinner, which by the way I love her cooking. But I had to see if my thoughts were correct. I left my house and gotten into my car. If he is who I think he is, I don't want my younger siblings near it. Even if I have to keep Maddie away from Stefan. I noticed Maddie smiled a lot more since he came around. And I'm happy that she's smiling. I don't want that to stop ever. As I'm driving down the road, I go back thinking of what I'd write in my diary...

" _Dear diary, I'm not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There is nothing that defies rational thought. People are supposed to be who they say they are. And not lie or hide their true selves. People aren't supposed to hurt those that they care about. Those who get bitten, those who get caught up in lies. And those bodies, that's drained of blood aren't supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to exist. They couldn't._ "

I pulled up in Stefan's driveway at the boarding house. I sat in it for a minute, thinking about what's about to happen. Is Maddie going to be in danger? Will Jeremy? Will I? Well there's only one way or another to find out. So I climbed out of the car and raced to the door, the opened to reveal...

To be continued.

* * *

 _• Here's another chapter! I know it's short and I'm sorry. Remember this is Maddie. Not Elena!_

 _• I've added some of my own scenes in. I'll be doing that a lot to make up for the supernatural scenes with Elena in it. Since Maddie won't know until season 2._

 _• I've already decided on everything Maddie will figure out._

 _• I've decided to make Damon have a soft spot for Maddie, hence the past with Madelyn. You'll understand later during the season, when he starts to soften more to Elena._

 _• I know some of you are confused about this chapter, and it's okay. I've written flashbacks and diaries in italics._

 _• I've had a lot of time thinking of this book, and I can say I'm putting several pieces together, including a mini spin-off that will be in the works._

 _• Since Elena knows about the supernatural, I'll be using her and Stefan's POV a lot more often then I will Maddie, just until I feel like she's in the known._

 _• Don't worry, I'm not giving up on Maddie anytime soon!_

 _• If you've got ideas or suggestions, feel free to message me or comment below!_

 _• Stay tuned for Lost Girls!_


	8. Lost Girls

_"Stefan! Come on, father needs us." Young Madelyn and young Stefan walk side by side greeting their father, awaiting for a guest to arrive. "Father, am I dressed properly?" Madelyn asked her father, as he smiles sheepish and nod. "Go upstairs and do your studies Madelyn, Stefan can take care from here." Her father ordered. "But father, there's a guest coming, I want to use my manners and help welcome them." Stefan had pulled her slightly behind him, knowing their father would do something drastic. Before he said anything else, a carriage arrived to the Salvatore mansion. She smiled and Madelyn linked her arm with Stefan's as he smiles softly. A carriage pulls up, a young woman steps out first, holding out her hand awaiting for the second woman. The woman glanced at her maiden and tells her a thank you. She meets their gazes, Stefan a bit longer as Stefan walks towards the woman. Madelyn stood by the front door awaiting for her greeting. Stefan stepped forward towards the woman, bowing down. "You must be Miss. Pierce." The woman had held out her hand for Stefan to take. "Please." Stefan took her hand, Madelyn walked down towards the two. The woman curtsied softly. "Call me Katherine." Stefan smiled and held out a hand to his baby sister, Madelyn. She came down and linked her arm with his as she curtsied towards Katherine and a dark skin woman._

 ** _Elena's POV_** :

I pulled up in Stefan's driveway at the boarding house. I sat in it for a for a minute, thinking about what's about to happen. Is Maddie going to be in danger? Will Jeremy? Will I? Well there's only one way or another to find out. So I climbed out of the car and raced to the door, the door opened to reveal...

Stefan held a stake, looking at me in surprise and fear. "What are you." I demanded. Stefan didn't answer, but he looked at me, while setting the stake down, he looked at me regretfully. "You know." He told me, I shook my head in fear and defiant. "No, I don't." I told him. Stefan shook his head, looking at me. "Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here." He replied. I shook my head in fear. "It's not possible. It can't be, even Maddie mentioned something." Stefan froze at the words of Maddie. "What about Maddie, she can't know Elena, everything you know.. And every belief you have is about to change, are you and your sister ready for that?" Stefan told me, I swallowed a lump in my throat. "What are you?" I asked. "A vampire." Stefan told. I stood frozen, slowly backing away. Stefan stepped forward. "No, please." He begged. I shook my head fearlessly, still backing away. "No." I held my hand up, showing my fear. "No, I shouldn't have come." I ran towards my car, but before I could I saw flash and I froze in shock. "Please, don't be afraid of me." Stefan told me, I closed my eyes in fear, running into my car, locking the door, hearing the calls from Stefan. And I drove towards home. How can I tell Maddie? What should I tell her? I can't let her know. I'll keep her safe.

 ** _Maddie's POV_** :

I laid in my bedroom, looking at my ceiling, humming to a song that popped in my mind. I smiled wide and starting singing the actual words. I jumped out of my bed and danced around my room, not caring for anyone who watched.

 _Something always brings me back to you,_

 _It never takes too long_

 _No matter what I say or do_

 _I'll still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone_

 _You hold me without touch_

 _You keep me without chains_

 _I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love_

 _And not feel your reign_

 _Set me free, leave me be_

 _I don't want to fall another moment in your gravity_

 _Here I am, and I stand_

 _So tall, just the way I'm supposed to be_

 _But you're on to me and all over me_

I heard a knock, interrupting my singing. I see Jeremy stand by the doorway of the bathroom smiling. "What?" I asked, smiling wide. "Nice voice, I miss it." He told me, I nodded and I walked to him, hugging him. "I feel good, I don't know why. Where's Lena?" I asked. "At the grill with Stefan, I'm guessing to talk.." He told me, I nodded. "Well I'll just hang around here, my game isn't til later." I told him, he smiled. I went ahead and changed, gotten into my uniform, with a 'GILBERT 17' in white letters. I smiled and slipped it on, putting my hair in a high pony. I decided to stop by the grill and say hi and get luck charms from Stefan and Elena.

As I arrive at the grill, Elena was the first to notice and mouthed something to Stefan, causing him to face me. "Well, looks like 17 is our matching number." Stefan teased and I shook my head. "My games in a few hours, I thought I'd go around and receive a lot of luck, and possibility of my good luck charm being there?" I face Stefan with hope that he'd be there. "Um, he can't, he's got family to deal with, don't you Stefan?" Elena told me, I furrowed my eyebrows, as Stefan looks down guilty. "I'm sorry Maddie, Damon left town and my uncle needs my help straightening out the house. Maybe some other game?" He muttered. I knew he's lying, maybe Stefan and Elena broke up? I don't know. "Oh.. Yeah, sure that's okay. Ima go now." I hurried off, avoiding the calls. Stefan's words stung me. Why did it sting? Maybe I just wanted to spend time with him, having him at my game would make me comfortable. Did Elena do something wrong? I shrug it off and headed inside to see Matt and Tyler.

 ** _Elena's POV_** :

As I'm sitting with Stefan at the grill. I had to tell my sister Stefan couldn't make it. I sworn her face showed heartbreak. She really wanted Stefan there, maybe I'll consider it after I decide on his secret. I know I can't tell my sister or Jeremy just yet. I know this will hurt Maddie the most if she found out. But it's best if Stefan stayed away from Maddie for awhile. "Back to our conversation, sunlight isn't an issue?" I asked. Stefan held up his ring. I glanced at the heirloom. "Damon and I have rings that protect us. We have one for our baby sister, but she never gotten a chance to survive like we have. She had thought our sister would survive, but she never did." I gave Stefan a sympathetic glance. "Crucifixes? Holy water? Mirrors?" I asked. "Decorative, drinkable and it's a myth." Stefan replied. I nodded taking a sip of my coffee. "You said you don't kill to survive." I asked questioning how he survives. "Animal blood keeps me alive, but I'm not as strong as Damon. Damon drinks human blood therefor he's stronger and more powerful. I know he's involved with Caroline, but he was feeding off her, Elena and I know that isn't okay. I get that, he was compelling her memories, alternating them, making her forget that he'd fed. Caroline never knew Damon was using her." Stefan explained and I took the information in, I held in a breath and released it slowly. "If he wanted to kill her, he would have. And I know that's not right, I get that" I nodded. "Is there any others aside from you and Damon?" I asked curiously. He sat and thought of a way to say it. "Not in Mystic Falls, not anymore." I furrow my eyebrows. "Not anymore?" I questioned. "There was a time, when this town was very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anything me. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone." I shook my head, sighing. "I can't promise that." How could I? I'd be risking my life over my sister, over Jeremy's life. And I can't have that. "Give me today, I will answer any questions you may have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice." I looked at him. He seems sincere. He seems proven that he hadn't done anything horrible. I thought for a minute mentally deciding to give him a chance to explain my questions I have for later on.

 ** _3rd POV_** :

As Elena drove through the woods along with Stefan giving directions. Elena had so many questions roaming into her mind. Stefan on the other hand, was reliving a memory of how the Salvatore siblings lived at the old mansion.

 _Both Stefan and Damon ran out of the house into the courtyard. Damon had a football tossing it to Stefan. Both Madelyn and Katherine had their arms linked, walking. "Wait." Stefan asked. "Where did you learn this game?" Stefan questioned his brother. "Camp outside Atlanta. One officer picked it up Harvard. Catch." Damon told, tossing the boss to his younger brother. Stefan caught the ball. Madelyn stood by the entrance way, watching her two older brothers. "My dear sister, came to watch us play?" Damon teased his baby sister he adored. Madelyn giggled, not saying a word. "I'm not the one allowed to play, Damon. Father wouldn't allow me so. Perhaps another lady might join in?" Madelyn looked over Katherine, seeing her smirk as Madelyn giggles. "Wait, what are the rules?" Stefan asked. Katherine came upon the entrance, walking towards the Salvatore brothers. "Who needs rules? Mind if I join you?" Katherine asked. "Well, you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough." Stefan told. Madelyn had laughed. "Stefan, we all know Damon is hard to get. Even I knew that." Madelyn told her brothers, sitting on a chair with a book laying in her lap. Emily had shown Madelyn a book, that she once read before and loved. "Somehow, I think you play rougher, I have to agree with Madelyn on this one." Katherine laughed, taking the ball from Stefan's hands, running off following behind two brothers chasing. "Why aren't you two moving brothers? Katherine wants you to chase her." Madelyn told her brothers. Damon ran after, following Stefan behind._

Elena was in shock, taking in this information. "You knew Katherine in 1864? Damon made it seem like-." Stefan cut her off. "Damon was trying to make you think that I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it." He told Elena. "All because you loved the same woman one hundred and.." Elena trailed off, doing the math in her head. "...forty five years ago?" Elena continued. Stefan stepped closer to a stone bench. "She wasn't just any girl."

 _Katherine had invited Madelyn and ran through the maze in the courtyard, laughing and giggling for one another. Stefan ran after Madelyn, inching closer to her by the second, making herself run faster. "Stefan, can't catch me now." Madelyn giggled. Katherine paused on the other side of the maze, waiting for Madelyn to catch up. Madelyn had ran out of the maze, beating Stefan in the process. Madelyn squealed, Stefan twirling her in the process making Madelyn and Katherine giggle. "What's my prize Stefan?" Madelyn asked. Katherine turned to see Damon standing with one leg on a bench. "What would you like it to be, my lovely baby sister?" Damon's voiced asked. Madelyn turned and smiled wide, she ran up to him and hugged him tightly as Damon twirled her around. "They extended your leave?" Stefan asked him. "I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." Damon told him, standing and smiling, holding Madelyn's hand in embrace. Katherine watched the two siblings, standing next to Stefan. Stefan walked towards Damon. "Your commitment to the Confederacy is inspiring." Stefan told him in excitement. He wrapped his arms around Damon and their baby sister, Madelyn who's face lightened up with both brothers there with her. "Well, this works out wonderfully for me." Katherine told. Madelyn smiled, walking back to Katherine. Both brothers wrapped their arms around each other, smiling at the two women standing before them. "How is that Miss Katherine?" Damon asked. Katherine shrugged. "Now I'll have the two of you to keep me and Madelyn entertained. First and foremost, I'll need someone to escort me to the Founder's Ball." Katherine turned to Madelyn. "If you'll allow me, I would be very happy to find someone for you. I have the right person in mind." Madelyn smiled gracefully. Both Stefan and Damon stepped forward going into overprotective mode. "Should she wait until next year Stefan?" Damon asked his brother, Madelyn rolled her eyes at the acts of her brothers. Katherine snickers knowing how protective they are. Katherine is also protective of Madelyn. "Wonderful, now what about me?" Katherine turned to both Salvatore brothers. Damon removed his hat, both brothers muttering the same time. "With pleasure." "I would be honored." Madelyn rolled her eyes once again and sighed. "Madelyn, who should I choose to the ball?" Katherine asked her. Both brothers turned to Madelyn. "I think you should choose the one your heart leads, Katherine. Either way, both of my brothers would respect your choice. After all, I am having a dance with each of them, am I correct?" Madelyn asked her brothers, hopeful she'd get to dance with each of them. Both of them bowed and nodded. Making Madelyn smile proudly. "The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue? With the help of my favorite Salvatore lady? How will I ever choose?" Both Madelyn and Katherine walked away giggling. Damon and Stefan watched the two walking away in the distance._

Stefan looked at Elena, looking down. "My sister told Katherine to escort me. She chose me to escort her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion." Elena turned to him in realization. "The first Founder's Party." Stefan nodded. "Where you signed the registry." Stefan nodded once again. "I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care that if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her." Elena sits down on the stone bench. "So he was upset." Stefan shook his head. "That's the thing about Damon, he doesn't get mad, he just gets even." Stefan told her. "What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. Now, I didn't know it at the time, but turns out that night.." Stefan stepped forward. "Katherine was with him, too." Elena looked at Stefan in confusion. "So, he stole her from you, not the other way around?" She asked, Stefan smirked. "Turns out, she wasn't ours to steal."

 _Katherine and Stefan were both in Katherine's guest bedroom at the Salvatore estate. They were in bed, making out passionately as Stefan hovered over her, caressing her cheek, kissing her softly. Katherine deepened the kiss, rolling Stefan onto the bed, sitting on his lap, straddling him, kissing him as she pulled him closer to herself. Stefan trailed down kisses on her neck, Katherine looked up. "I will love you forever." Stefan told Katherine. Katherine smiled, knowing he will one day. "Forever is a very long time, you know." Katherine told him. "Not long enough." Stefan told, before kissing her once more. Stefan began kissing the other side of her neck, whilst Katherine transformed, making Stefan look in fear. Katherine tilted his head, biting into his neck, feeding off of him._

 _The next morning, Katherine was standing by the mirror, holding herself up against it while her hand maiden fastened her dress from behind. Stefan laid in bed, slowly waking, rolling over. Memories came flashing from the night before, seeing the blood stain on the white pillow case. Sitting up, putting a hand on his wounded neck. Katherine noticed, seeing him through the reflection of the mirror, smiling. "Good morning." Stefan put his hand over the wounded bite on his neck. Katherine looked at her hand maiden. "Leave the room please." The hand maiden nodded and exited the room, leaving the two alone. Katherine turned to Stefan. "You're upset." Stefan looked at her in fear and alert. Katherine made her way towards Stefan, being cautious. "Your face, it was like a demon." Stefan told her. "But you're not afraid?" Katherine asked more of a question tone. "Get away from me." Stefan told, sliding away. "Please get away." Stefan asked once again. "I-." Stefan started to speak, but Katherine cut him off by putting a finger to his lips to silence. "We will go on exactly as we have." She compelled. "Yes." Stefan agreed. "We will go on." He muttered. Katherine smiled, chuckling, shaking her head. "You have know idea of the future I have planned for us, Stefan. You, me and Damon. I have a special surprise waiting in the future for the both of you. When time comes." Stefan looks at Katherine in confusion. "No rules Stefan." Katherine spoke._

Stefan looked down, before glancing at Elena. "She could control my mind. And Damon's. Compulsion was the way of me and Damon keeping her secret, we couldn't tell anyone. Not even our baby sister." Stefan looked down once again. "She wanted all of us to be together, forever. But she never included Madelyn. Katherine mentioned she had other plans, but we don't know what they were." Stefan told, a silent tear fell. Elena looked at him in shock, taking in all the information. Stefan stood by the fallen over pillar. "Didn't work out that way, but.. We never could find our sister. She died, nobody knew how or what had happened. Her body went missing from the point. Damon was crushed the most. He felt like he had failed himself protecting her. I think the reason he's soft for Maddie, is because she reminds him of our Madelyn." Stefan told her, Elena nodded understanding, believing Maddie can change Damon. Stefan bent over, picking up a daylight ring that belonged to Damon. "Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other, without Madelyn to save us." Stefan held his ring. "Like it or not." Elena noticed the ring. "Is that Damon's ring?" Stefan nodded. "I have to give it back. If I don't give it back, he'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me is by hurting you. He wouldn't harm Maddie, believe me, he's tried, I've seen a soft eyes in him." Elena nodded in understanding. Elena felt better after everything Stefan had told her, but still wary letting Maddie in. Elena finally decided that Stefan is going to protect Maddie, so he'd let her join her game. "I've made up my mind for Maddie. I know neither of you wouldn't hurt her. I'm thankful that you told me all of this. I'm sure Maddie would love for you to show at the game. If you're willing to go. But I'm wary on letting know what you are." Stefan nodded. "One more thing, we agree we don't mention any of anything to Maddie. Or Jeremy." Stefan agreed once again, making Elena nod.

Stefan led Elena back to her car, satisfied with the talk they had. But Elena stops as if she's about to climb into her car. "The mind control." Elena paused for a minute. "You said Katherine used." Stefan nodded for her to continue. "Do you ever do that to me?" Elena asked. Stefan wasn't fazed by the question. As he promised Elena, he'd answer anything for her. "No." Stefan answered, pointing at Elena's necklace. "That necklace..." Elena glanced down at the necklace. "And Maddie's locket that once belonged to my sister. They contain a herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled." Elena nodded gesturing for him to continue. "And I know Damon has a soft spot for Maddie, and quite honest, so do I. But I wanted to protect you both from Damon's influence, although he wouldn't compel her." Stefan looked at Elena. "But I also wanted to protect you both from me. You and Maddie should never take off the necklaces, no matter what happens or how you feel about me, about Damon, you'll know that you're free to make your own choice. Along with Maddie." Elena nodded in understanding, relieved that she can be safe. Elena climbed in her car, following Stefan in the passenger seat. And they headed to her house.

Once Elena and Stefan reached Elena's house. Both of them rushed in. Not seeing Maddie, but Jeremy, Matt and Vicki. "Where's Maddie?" Elena asked Jeremy. "Heading to the school for her game? Which were supposed to show up too." Jeremy replied. Elena nodded. Stefan went over to Vicki, trying to calm her down. "What's going on?" Matt asked Stefan. "Vicki, look at me, focus on my eyes." Stefan ordered. Vicki looked at him, Stefan now seemed to know what had happened. "You're gonna be fine, everything's gonna be fine." Stefan turned to the others, directing at Matt and Jeremy. "Guys, take her upstairs, close the blinds, she's gonna be okay, come on." Matt and Jeremy took Vicki upstairs. Elena walked to Stefan, sensing that he knows what's happening. "You know what's wrong with her?" She asked, Stefan nodded. Elena sighed. "She's transiting into a vampire Elena, Damon must've gotten to her, she's new she hadn't completed her transition yet." Stefan explained, Elena shook her head. "How-how does she do that?" Elena asked in worry. "She has to feed on human blood, and if she doesn't... She dies." Stefan hesitated the last part. Elena sighed, shaking her head, putting her hands on her face. "She may only have a few hours, she doesn't know what's happening to her yet, and we don't know how long it's gonna last. She has to make a choice for her to live on or die. A part of her is still human, so the deeper the transition, her compulsion wears off." Stefan quickly explains. "The same choice you made?" Elena turned to Stefan. He doesn't say anything, knowing that's what it meant, walking to her room to change for Maddie's game. Stefan seemed guilty.

It was time for Maddie's game. And Maddie was in her soccer gear, no coach means she's coach and captain. Luckily her aunt Jenna and Jeremy were there. But there's no Elena or Stefan. Maddie sighed, shaking her head in sadness and disappointment. Stefan was trying to find Vicki, but of course Maddie didn't know that. Elena was home, cleaning up the mess from Vicki. Maddie focused herself on the game, hearing the loudest cheers from her older brother, she couldn't help but smile. Her number 17 flashed crossed other players, showing off her skills. "Alright girls! Let's do it. We can beat them Lions! Huddle it in!" She called out and huddled in. They had plays against one another, currently the Lady Timbers were up a few scores, Maddie didn't seem to notice a certain blue-eyed vampire showed up to support her, however, Stefan kept his promise and showed up to Maddie's game. He even had her number on his cheek from where Elena helped him. Quite honest, Elena admired Stefan and Maddie's relationship. It was something Elena wished to have with Maddie, even though they were only two years apart, Elena loves her sister. Stefan thought Maddie deserved better, deserved everything in the world. Stefan didn't know that Maddie was actually his baby sister. Katherine had plans but before Stefan and Damon knew, they both had died and Katherine allegedly fled the scene, making them believe she had died. Emily had kept her promise to the bargain and felt sympathy for both Stefan and Damon. Back in Maddie's game, Damon secretly watched from the distance, he couldn't help but feel a genuine emotion towards the young Gilbert, in fact he's proud of her, winning the net and gaining high scores. Stefan who stood alongside Elena, Jeremy and her aunt Jenna in the stands, cheering Maddie on. Maddie heard those cheers and smiled shaking her head. She didn't think Stefan wouldn't show, and she's glad he did. Because at the end, Stefan became her good luck charm and won the championships. The principal went to the podium and awarded. "Tonight was the best game we've ever achieved! Although Coach Tanner is dead, he turned a good deed making a deal with this young captain. Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Maddie Gilbert, for winning this year's ladies champion in soccer!" The crowd and of course the infamous Damon Salvatore cheered her on, as she walked to the front, sweaty, tired and smiling like an idiot; she walked up, accepted the award of hardship and achieving her goal of winning. "Thank you, for believing in me, and it's also to my girls on my team that helped win, so it's not about me. It's about the Lady Timbers, so girls, come on and hold our famous award for beating Lions' asses!" Maddie cheered, while gathering her teammates. She could've sworn a sincere smirk in the distance, belonging to Damon. She smiled and nodded his direction, which didn't go unnoticed by Stefan. Stefan glanced at who Maddie nodded and it was indeed Damon. Stefan decided to let it slide for once, seeing Maddie smile for the first time in a long while. After the girls huddled and says their goodbyes until the next season, Maddie walked over to Elena and Jeremy, hugging them both. "Thank you, for coming." She smiled, she didn't know she had tears falling until Jeremy wiped them. "I wish mom and dad was here." Maddie muttered, mainly for herself, but Elena caught on and smiled, pulling her into a hug. "They be so proud of you, you know, mom left me a letter mentioning you." I looked at Elena in confusion, seeing Elena carting an envelope that hadn't been opened yet. "How come you didn't open it?" Maddie asked her older sister, smiling. "Because although it's to me, about you, I think you should read it." Elena nodded her head reassuring it's okay, I carefully took the letter and put it in my duffle bag. "Thanks Lena. Can we go home now?" They all nodded and Stefan had watched the exchange from the distance, deciding he'd congratulate later.

When Maddie reached their house, the first thing she had to do was shower. As she was showering, she couldn't help but what their mother had written to Elena. She didn't know what to expect. She had different scenarios roaming into her mind, she didn't know if it was bad, good or even if there was any words to say. As she finished her shower, she was welcomed by her lovely crow sitting on the window, when secretly it was Damon's doing. Damon couldn't help admire that Maddie loved the crow, he planned getting rid of the crow and fog, which indeed got rid of half, he kept the crow just for her. It reminded him of 1864, before everything went down, before Katherine arrived.

 _Damon Salvatore carefully taken his baby sister, Madelyn to the woods. She adored the woods and felt at ease with the nature. Damon became very protective of his baby sister whenever they'd be in the woods or some place where danger would harm. Madelyn had found a crow laying in the grass injured. "Day! The crow is injured, help me." Madelyn pleaded her brother, Damon was about to object when he noticed the purity of love, and sorrow. "Alright, let's go some place to help the crow." Madelyn smiled, watching Damon picking up the crow, walking to a stone bench. Madelyn waiting with the injured crow whilst Damon went to find some supplies. And that's when a carriage appeared. A woman about two years maybe or older had peeked out, in curiosity. "Oh, dear, why are you out such in the woods?" The woman politely asked. "This crow had gotten injured and my brother had went to get supplies, am I in your way miss?" Madelyn curtsied in greeting and politeness. The woman admired her respect, that gentle voice of Madelyn is what made her the most respected Salvatore of the town. "No, I had thought you was in trouble my dear-." Madelyn heard a voice in the distance. "Madelyn!" Damon's voice roamed through their ears. "I must get going, nice to meet you Miss." Madelyn once again curtsied and sat on the stone bench with the injured crow. Little did Madelyn know, the famous Katherine Pierce watched from the distance. And Katherine knew Madelyn was special, and it really made Katherine soften up for the girl. "Madelyn, whom was you talking to?" Damon asked and he sat the supplies down on the bench, whilst Madelyn holding the crow in place. "This nice woman, she had thought I was in her way, I told her she wasn't. I'm sorry Damon." Madelyn apologized. She knew her brothers would be protective. And Madelyn didn't blame them at all. It was the opposite, she loved when her brothers was there, she felt loved, at ease and she felt protected most of all. "Madelyn, it's alright I was simply asked. Now shall we fix him up?" Damon reassured his sister, smiling his blue eyes shimmering into Madelyn's brown ones. "I already named the crow, his name is Damon." Damon smiled at Madelyn. And that day since, Damon knew she fancied crows._

Maddie smiled at the crow as he squeaked. Maddie wished he could talk. "Damon, I know your a crow and all, but I wish you could talk. This loneliness is getting to me." The crow simply admired her features, and inside the crow he was smiling ear to ear. In fact, he's the same crow that reincarnated from centuries ago. The crow loved Maddie with his tiny heart a crow could take. It's no secret that Maddie fallen in love with the crow. And she named him Damon, because Damon was there the day it happened in 1864. But Maddie didn't know all of that. That name just simply entered her mind and since then the crow admired her. "I wonder what this letter says, mind staying with me?" She asked the crow, although he couldn't talk, that didn't stop Maddie before. She just wanted a friend, someone to felt peace to, and can tell everything too. Maddie smiled, changing into her clothes she'd laid out. Maddie noticed the crow facing the trees and couldn't help but laugh. The crow has respect. She had thought. "Alright Damon, you can turn around. I'm dressed." She giggled at the actions of the crow, as she sat on the bay window bench and slowly taken a breath.

Outside of the Gilbert house, whilst Maddie is upstairs along with Jeremy in their bedrooms. Elena had waited for Stefan to return. Although they met up at Maddie's game, Elena couldn't help but feel confusion and sadness and also pain. She needed to focus on her siblings. Elena stood up, seeing Stefan. "I'm okay." Stefan reassured her, referring to earlier events with Vicki. Stefan wanted to wait until after the game to fill her in on what had happened. "I couldn't stop her, I tried but Logan-." Elena cut him off, giving him a hug. Elena knew that Stefan wasn't keen on human blood. "She fed and then I lost her.." Stefan carefully explained, waiting for Elena's reaction. "Oh, my god." Elena muttered out. Elena knew Stefan was only trying to help. She didn't blame him at all. "I'll take care of her, I'll show her that she be like me, I'll get her on animal blood, I promise she won't harm anyone." Stefan promised her, wanting to be on Elena's good side in hopes of sticking around. But Stefan never given up hope. "What do I tell my brother? Or my sister? And-and Matt?" Elena asked. "Matt already lost so much Stefan, he can't loose her." Elena told him. "We'll come up with a story-." Elena cut him off. "You mean, we'll come up with a lie." Elena sighed, shaking her head, but she finally decided an answer Stefan had waited for. "I gave you today like you asked. And I understand that you wouldn't never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but, I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry.. I-I can't." Stefan looked at her in sadness, Elena turned and walking quickly into the house, but before she does, she turned to Stefan. "You're welcome to see Maddie, I noticed the way she smiled around you. She'd be happy for her congrats tonight." Elena muttered as Stefan nodded, smiling sadly to her. Elena then went back inside, closing the door, leaning against it. Stefan stood outside, processed what had happened, but thought of a way to congratulate Maddie on her win. Stefan was sad, but understood where she came from. Stefan wasn't giving up hope, he had Faith instead.

As Maddie opened her letter, she didn't expect to see a photo of her mother and Maddie together, for Elena. She sat the letter down and held the photo in her hands, she couldn't but spill tears and smile at the same time. Her mother knew that Maddie would be the hardest to recover. As if their parents predicted a traumatic impact would affect their youngest child. She couldn't read the letter now, just a picture basically tells a story, and this story was clear. It was from their mother. Instead of reading a letter, she carefully had put it in the envelope and placed it on the shelf for later reading. Unknown to Maddie, both Salvatore brothers decided to put their differences aside and watched Maddie from the trees. They saw how broken Maddie was when they saw a picture in her hands. Deep down, the brothers knew the truth. And they couldn't explain it. Maddie then crawled into her bed. Knowing the crow had left for her to mourn alone. And after awhile, she finally fallen asleep with Damon caressing her cheek swiftly. "Goodnight, Maddie." He murmured so quietly that Maddie couldn't hear. And he sat on the bedroom window still, just watching her sleep with dried tears in her eyes. Damon wanted so badly to comfort the girl, he didn't know why Maddie was captivating Damon into these emotions, but Damon knew deep down, that these emotions were good. Damon Salvatore finally realized that Maddie Gilbert was his humanity. But little did both of them knew. That Maddie is actually regaining her memories of her old life, and her new life mixed.

* * *

 _• Lost Girls is finished! Sorry for the long wait, been kind of hard writing on an iPhone 6._

 _• I have switched some scenes around. I hope this will be better, knowing Maddie doesn't know the supernatural!_

 _• I'm honestly excited to write her from this point on. I've decided to make Damon a softy, but he will remain himself unless it comes to Maddie, all will be told in time._

 _• Any suggestions or ideas are welcome as always, feel free to contact me or comment._

 _• Stay tuned for Haunted!_


	9. Haunted

**_3rd POV_** :

Both Gilbert girls woke up from their beds. Elena was still laying in hers, processing everything that had happened the night before, she couldn't help but feeling guilty with the look Stefan gave her. She felt depressed and hurt herself that she told Stefan she couldn't do it anymore. What they had was real and couldn't walk away. Maddie lied awake, processing what she had found the night before. Elena given her a envelope that was with a letter and a photo of Maddie and their mother, Miranda. Maddie didn't know what to do whether reading the letter or not. She instead, kept the letter, close to her heart in fact. Maddie didn't realize she left her window open, so the crow flew in and this time landed on her desk. She smiled in sight of her newly pet she decided to have. Nobody except Maddie was aware of the crow. Although it was actually Damon, but Maddie didn't need to know that. Damon felt as he needed Maddie to feel peace and happiness, and that's what he does every morning when the crow flies to her window, and it definitely cheered Maddie up the next morning after the aftermath of the previous night. She hadn't noticed what happened with Stefan and Elena. But she needed to see Stefan, she knew he wanted to congratulate her, but he couldn't get a chance too. And Maddie felt sad about it. And so to cheer her and Stefan up, she had come to term to make her 'famous' pancakes that secretly Stefan enjoyed immensely.

As Elena finished getting dressed, she smelt something familiar yet delicious. "Ah, Maddie's in the cooking mood. Probably for Stefan." Elena muttered as she notices her aunt in the hallway. "You and Maddie are awake early, sensing Maddie hadn't gotten ready yet and you are." Her aunt Jenna chuckled from the doorway of Elena's bedroom. "I think it's because Stefan was busy to congratulate her last night and so she's making him breakfast to make up for it." Elena muttered in a quiet tone, but her aunt still heard. "Ah, well, your other aunt should be here in a few days. You remember Haley? She's your age, she's coming here for a bit." Elena nodded, smiling remember her aunt. Maddie is the only one who's closest with the young Gilbert mourning her older sister. Elena and Haley are about the same age, and yet Elena always seeks out for aunts advice knowing she was older by a few months. "Who's coming?" Jeremy asked, coming out of his bedroom. Jeremy favored his aunt Haley over any other Gilbert member in the family. I guess the age difference made it easier for Haley to understand the teen's emotions. "Your aunt Haley." Aunt Jenna murmured. Haley and Jenna always gotten along just as well, like actual sisters, knowing both of them have strawberry blonde hair, or Haley used too. Jenna hadn't seen her in a long while, since Miranda's funeral in fact. Haley had to leave school just to attend her funeral. Aunt Jenna even provided for the young Gilbert the days she was there, and therefore Haley was happy to see her favorite in-law again. "When she's supposed to arrive?" Both Jeremy and Elena said in unison. Their aunt Jenna looked at the two siblings, not saying anything except waving them off. She couldn't exploit details or it'd ruin the surprise that Haley had came up with. It was their aunt Jenna's idea for Haley to come back home, knowing Haley can get through to Maddie and also Jeremy from their problems that Jenna couldn't fix. So instead of not saying anything else, Jeremy and Elena just walked downstairs, seeing Maddie finishing up the pancakes, the two older siblings agreed quietly not to explain about Haley's arrival, knowing both very well how close Maddie was to their other aunt. "Pancakes are done, the butter and syrup are there, I'm going up and getting dressed." Maddie told her older siblings, and upstairs she went.

While Elena went to visit Stefan and Vicki. Jeremy and Maddie both went to school with their plates in hand. Maddie had made extra pancakes for both Matt and Vicki, knowing their house situation, the Donovan siblings always favored Maddie for her home style cooking. "Hey Matty, I had left over pancakes left from this morning, here's enough for you Vicki." Matt smiled at the young Gilbert, always happy knowing Maddie thought of them. "Vicki's fine, she's somewhere, but if I see her I'll give these to her? And thanks Mads, for the pancakes." Maddie nodded and taken off to her first class, which is Algebra. As Maddie sat down, she noticed a new girl had came in. She furrowed her eyebrows knowing she never met her before, Maddie gave her a gentle smile and looked forward paying attention. She remembered she had to talk to Bonnie's grams. " _Hey Bon Bon, is it alright if I talk to your grams? It's an 411 can't be ignored. - xo Mad's_." And she put her phone away waiting til after class to check it. As she's in Algebra class, Maddie taken notes and gotten a head start on her homework for the next few nights. She's pretty smart knowing she can average as a junior, but Maddie likes to take her own class ranking just for fun. Elena and Jeremy always made fun of her because Maddie has taken after their dad, a moment of silence in her thoughts for their parents. Okay, three, two, one. And the bell rings signaling class ended.

" _Sure, I'm heading there now, what's going on? You okay? - Bonnie_." She read the text and sighed in relief, she felt always welcome into Sheila's house, her house is like a comfort zone Maddie always adored being in. She felt a relief of comfort knowing Maddie can tell her about anything she wanted too. As she seen Bonnie by her car, Maddie waved. "Hey Bon Bon, thanks for giving me a lift, I'd tell Elena or Jeremy, but they laugh at me.. I also brought my sketchbook for proof of my dreams." She told her as she nodded in understanding, she climbed in the car and we turned on the radio blaring The Weeknd. Maddie sang along the words to Real Life and swayed her head. Bonnie sings along with Maddie and they both laugh. Ah, I love you Bonnie Bennett. After a few minutes, we've arrived at Sheila's house, or also known her as Grams. She has a lot of respect for her, Maddie truly admires her. Bonnie knocked, knowing Maddie doesn't like to just barge in without a greeting or welcome. She had learned respect from her aunt Haley and her mom. Bonnie smiled and hugged Maddie for comfort, she held her sketchbook tightly to her chest, and also sense someone is watching Maddie from the distance, but she shrugged it off. A door opened to reveal Sheila Bennett. "Hi, I don't know if you remember me, I'm Maddie one of Bonnie's friends." She held out her hand and smiled softly. Sheila smiled and shook it. "Well dear, why you two out there? Come on in." Maddie smiled and walked in. She held my sketchbook close to her chest again. "Grams, Maddie needs help. She's freaking out about something." Grams looked at Maddie.

 ** _Maddie's POV_** :

As I walked inside Grams' house, I sat down with my sketchbook whereas I can show her what I dream of. "What's the matter, my dear child?" Bonnie sat next to me as Sheila sat across from me. "Well, a few months ago, well okay, it all started when I was five, but it gotten worse since I turned fifteen. I have these dreams, or something in the past, like modern style. Here it be easier if I showed you. But every time I have some sort of dream, I black out and I'm in pain." I explained to Sheila as I handed her my sketchbook for her and Bonnie to look over. "I don't know what's happening to me, and I figured you'd knew since I can't really ask my parents.." She explained softly, looking down. "Well, I certainly know what your meaning child, but I'm afraid I can't explain to you right now. But if I can give you something to ease the pain, will that help?" Grams asked, I nodded. Bonnie stayed by me holding my hand. Grams left to another room. "I couldn't tell Elena or Jeremy, they wouldn't believe me." I had tears running down my cheeks then, Bonnie wiped them away. "I believe you." Bonnie told me, I nodded, leaning on her shoulder. "I have several questions Bonnie wants to know." I nodded towards Bonnie. Grams looked at her grandchild before she nodded, warily. "Was our family burned in the witch trails?" I smiled proudly and it peaked my interest. Grams noticed my smile and nodded reassuring she can trust me with this stuff, I sort of put it together knowing a member of a Bennett also traveled through here in 1864, and she was a witch killed at an old house that most witches use nowadays. "It's okay Grams, I won't tell." I told her softly as she smiled knowing I'm a bookworm. "Bon Bon, I know, it's okay, you know things like this spike my interest and I read.. A lot." I told Bonnie. She nodded. "No, the girls that were persecuted in Salem were entirely innocent." Grams explained to us. Turning to light another candle. "You have more than ignorance to trap a real witch." Grams explained and I stayed silent. "How did we end up in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked and I rose my hand knowing the answer, Grams nodded for me to continue as Bonnie turned to me. "Your family fled Salam in 1692 and relocated, your ancestors lived in secrecy for over a hundred years, it's important that you do Bonnie, nobody can't know about you, until they can trust you at least." I turned to Grams as she nodded in good answer. I smiled. "Well, Grams, everyone knows you're a witch." Bonnie told her as I giggled, Grams shook her head. "They also know it's absurd, can't be true. I'm just a kooky lady that teaches Occult at the university. No one really believes, except for Maddie. She's read all about us. They just poke fun. And let them, just don't let them know the truth." I nodded and Bonnie turned to me in shock. "Yep, I read about Bennett witches, there was this one witch in 1864 who was the most respected and most powerful witch, her name was Emily. I was told she was beautiful and elegant." I told Bonnie as Grams nodded. Bonnie had a shocked face on, I giggled. I took a sip of tea that Grams had out for us. "Where's the witchcraft? I mean, you've been talking history for two days. I wanna get to the fun part." I clapped my hands in excitement and nodded Grams for her to do it. "It's not meant to be fun, it is very real and serious, you must understand it before you practice it. And aren't you two late for school?" Grams told us, I shook my head. Bonnie gave her a seriously look before getting up. "Thank you Grams for these pills, they mean so much. I promise I'll come visit and read more." I told Grams as she smiled, I hugged her and waved, following Bonnie.

As I walked back to school with Bonnie, I felt better knowing I have something for the pain, and she told me some things I shouldn't mention until the time was right. I'm grateful for Grams, she's like a grandmother to me, Bonnie is lucky to have her. I smiled seeing the two Junior boys. "Matt! Tyler!" I called out, running to them. "That's great, I figured you've must have been going out of your mind." Tyler told him, I furrowed my eyes. "What's going on?" I asked. Matt glanced at me in confusion. "Vicki's okay. She wouldn't tell me where." I nodded. "I was just gonna offer, you know, if there's anything I could do." I cut in. "Ooh! I know I know!" I raised my hand as they faced me furrowing their eyebrows. "Piggyback ride to class Ty?" I giggled and shook my head. Tyler laughed and lowered himself for me to hop on. "Thanks Ty!" And we trailed off to class.

For some reason I felt unease today, knowing it's also Halloween, which means my birthdays in almost a month in a half. December to be exact. I noticed Stefan out on the bench, so I decided to go to him. "Stef! I haven't seen you in awhile, I miss seeing your smile in the halls." I smiled softly, Stefan shook his head with a smile. "I decided to take time off, I'm sorry." He explained and I nodded. "Are you coming back?" I asked hopeful. Stefan thought for a minute before answering. "Right now doesn't seem a good time Maddie. But I promise if I'll come visit." Stefan promised. "Don't make promises you can't keep." I muttered to myself walking away, feeling sad. I walked past Elena who seemed happy, so I left them be. I sighed and decided to trail to the cemetery for advice. I walked to the cemetery, finding my parent's graves. "Hi mom, dad." I waved, laughing. "And I'm talking to two graves." I shook my head, sitting down, grabbing my sketchbook out. "Have you ever felt like a piece of your life is missing? And you don't know what to do with it?" I told them. "Well, I could use your advice about now." I shook my head. A figure appeared, smiling softly. "Well, if your looking for advice, I'm sure your mom would want you find it, and embrace it." A teen told me, I smiled nodding. "I'm sorry, I'm Maddie." And I held out my hand. She shook it gently. "If you don't mind me, what happened?" She asked, I smiled sadly. "Car accident. Somehow me and my older sister, Elena were the only survivors.." She nodded in understanding. "Sorry I didn't catch your name?" I asked her, but she had disappeared. Weird. I felt someone staring at me. "What you doing out here all alone?" Damon's voice startled me. "Oh-my God. You scared me." I laughed, Damon sat next to me, smirking. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to. What's going on?" Damon sounded sincere, I smiled and pointing. Damon made an O face nodding in understanding. "Feeling at loss?" Damon murmured. I nodded. "Have you felt like something is missing? But you're not quite sure what it is?" I asked Damon. Damon thought of it for a moment before answering. "Everyday." He answered. "I've felt pain and loss, for many years. Without her I'm just a simple man." Damon told, I shook my head as he furrowed in confusion. "Your not simple Damon, you are yourself, you're unique and I bet if your sister was here, she'd tell you to never give up. She's in your heart." I reach and touched Damon's heart, I smiled softly. Damon smiled and leaned back against the stone. "Mind if I join for a while?" Damon asked and I nodded, drawing on my sketchbook. Damon watched every so glances. I was drawing two brothers smiling, in their casual outfits. "Those are good." Damon commented, I smiled. "For some reason their in my mind, like I'm supposed to remember, but it's stuck." I explained as he nodded. I checked the time on my phone. "Shoot I'm supposed to attended this Halloween party Jeremy told me about, can I have a lift?" I asked, packing my things away. "Yeah, come on Gilbert." I laughed, Damon looked at me. "Alright Salvatore." And headed off to Damon's classic car.

I had told Elena I went to talk to our parents and she was fine sensing she was worried where I was. I shrugged her off and changed into my soccer uniform, going as a champion. I had glittered my face with a number 17 on each cheek and put my hair in a high pony. Elena was going for the last minute last year nurse costume. And Jeremy was going as him, I guess? I smiled approvingly for my costume. I noticed aunt Jenna came in and snuck a few pictures. Oh that reminds me. I taken my Polaroid and snapped some of my own for my memory wall I'm building. I saw Jeremy standing by the door. "Come get one with me." I asked Jeremy as he smiled, held me from behind as I smiled, snapping one for us. And I saw Elena. "Lena! Come get a Polaroid!" I called and she came to me, smiling, and snapped one. "Thanks. I'm ready!" I called out. I walked downstairs, twirling around for my aunt to see as she smiled approvingly. "What'd you think?" I asked. "Very impressive Mads, oh I have a surprise for you in a couple days." She told me and I nodded. "Got it. Oh I'll be back early probably." I added in and left to the high school.

As I walked to the high school, with both of my siblings on either side. We sat Matt and I smiled wide hugging him. He was dressed as a male nurse outfit matching Elena from the previous year. "Hi Matty Blue." I winked as Jeremy gave me a playful glare. I shrugged it off and decided to go on about my ways. As I walked throughout the halls I was dancing just enjoying myself, but than I saw the young girl again, I smiled wide and we started dancing more, I felt this tension in between but I didn't like it. So I decided to move away, she noticed and gave me a sympathetic glance and apologized, of course I forgave her. It was a caught in the moment glance. I've caught up with Bonnie and Caroline. "Cider for the witches and the champion in soccer?" Tyler's voice appeared and I smiled, nodding. I noticed Elena rushing to me followed by Stefan. He looked like he had a relief washed over his face, I furrowed my eyebrows and looked over my older sister. "Have you seen Jeremy?" Elena asked me. "I saw him with Vicki, he told me he's leading her to the buses why?" I told her as she smiled and nodded. "Just wanting to see if he needed a ride home." Elena told, I nodded and turned back to Tyler after they walked off.. In a hurried state. I shrugged it off and ended up heading home alone. I didn't notice my aunt Jenna never came home so I ended up going to sleep.

I didn't know how long I've had fallen asleep, I heard cries of Jeremy running up the stairs, I opened the door knowing he'd come to me. We've always comforted each other no matter what happens. "Jer?" I asked him, he turned around his face was redden from the events she was unaware of. "What happened?" I asked him gently, and now noticing Elena in my doorway. "Oh my god, Lena your hurt!" I rushed to get a first aid kit. "Where's Stefan?" I asked her, as if on cue, he walked in. I smiled sighing in relief. "Ima go wait downstairs Elena, I just came in for Maddie." Elena nodded in understanding, I stitched up Elena's side and sat back down next to Jeremy. I comforted Jeremy until I've fallen asleep. I didn't even notice Damon walking in on us. I didn't hear or see anything other than muzzled noises. Jeremy had stayed with me in my room, knowing I'd freak out if he wasn't okay. Jeremy knew me better than anyone, I guess that's why he didn't hate me or more less not talk. I've always been closest with Jeremy due to my age from him, but I've always been closest to Elena because she's my older sister, she always seeks the good in people. Apart of her wishes that her soul was complete, so she can be whole again. But unknowingly, the two people that's missing apart from her, has been there the whole time, just waiting out the long journey.

* * *

 _• I know this is a short chapter, for that I'm truly sorry. I just I don't know how to make this season work until season 2 comes and the actual fun begins. So I'm questioning if I should jump to the last episode, before actually starting second season. I'm trying to fill in the blanks for Maddie, and it's hard, but I'm not giving up I promise you._

 _• I've created a plot shop for all of you to hear out my ideas I've came up with. It'll be Tv shows, movies and social media ideas. I've thought since I've had a casual mind full of them, I'd post them for you to share. I've already posted two ideas already. Go check them out. Called Plots._

 _• Once again, I'm sorry for the short chapter, leave your ideas down for restarting at Founder's Day and so forth. Suggestions are needed._


	10. 162 and 15 Candles

**_3rd POV_** :

As Maddie laid in her bed asleep, she didn't notice a blue eyed Salvatore brother smiling gently at her sleeping form. Meanwhile, Stefan had fallen asleep in a chair with a book on his lap. A girl's laughter could be heard throughout the home. Stefan woken up in alarm, hearing the laughter. Stefan turned around, facing the noise, but no one was there. He picked up the book he was reading, placing it back on the shelf as he heard the laughter once again, he turned around, walking towards the middle of the room, confused. "Damon? Seriously?" Stefan called out. A blur of a vampire rushed towards Stefan, flipping him over onto his back, kneeling over him, smirking. Stefan looked at her in confusion, blinking his eyes. "Lexi?" He asked. Lexi smiled, returning to normal. "Hi." She smiled. "What are you doing here?" Stefan asked. Lexi rushed to stand him up, pulling Stefan into a hug. "How could you even ask that?" Stefan wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you." He whispered, Lexi smiled. "I know you miss her, but happy birthday." Lexi smiled sadly. Stefan smiled. "Actually..." Stefan started, glancing at a confused look. "Stefan!" A girl's voice is heard from upstairs, causing Lexi to widen her eyes. Stefan nodded. "Maddie?" He called out, frowning. A girl who resembled Madelyn popped into the room, seeing her best friend, and another woman. "Well, I didn't know Elena and you broke up, but who are you?" The girl asked slightly curious. Lexi rose an eyebrow at the girl, before turning to Stefan with an confused look. "I'm Lexi, one of Stefan's friends, and you?" Lexi asked. "Gilbert, Maddie Gilbert." Maddie stuck a hand out, smiling. "Also known as Stefan's best friend in the world, because I'm awesome." She giggled. Stefan smiled. "Well, it's our birthday, Stefan! Go change. I made you my famous French toast." Maddie smirked, pushing the Salvatore boy up the stairs. Lexi watched amused. "Your birthday too?" Lexi asked. Maddie turned around, facing her. "I'm 15. I know it's also Stefan's sister as well, that's why I'm here, to help celebrate with her." Maddie smiled softly, fiddling with a bracelet Stefan had given her. Lexi noticed. "Would you like anything?" Maddie asked softly. Lexi smiled, remembering Madelyn was the same way. "Sure, I'm up for it." Lexi followed Maddie into the kitchen, and they talked for a few minutes.

As Maddie was heading to her house to change, Lexi and Stefan hung around in his bedroom. "I don't know, okay?" Lexi asked. "If some freak shot at me with wooden bullets, I'd bail in under 60. And why is the news reporter hunting vampires?" Lexi questioned. Stefan shook his head. "No clue, and about Maddie.." Stefan glanced at his best friend. "I know, what your thinking, that she's Madelyn, which I believe she is, Damon doubts it." Stefan told her, glancing over at a diary he had laid out. "She's been getting her memories, but she doesn't know who I am, Elena wouldn't let me tell her, not yet." Stefan frowned. "Talking about Maddie, aren't we, baby bro?" Damon's voice came through. Stefan glared at his brother. "She is Madelyn." Stefan told him. "Oh, I know, I've been visiting her." Damon smirks, teasingly. Stefan and Lexi glanced at Damon in confusion. "Yes, I know what your thinking, brother, but no, I haven't killed her... yet." Damon walked away. Stefan glanced at his best friend. "I don't know how or why Maddie is getting her memories, but something must've happened in 1864, that me nor Damon know about." Stefan told her. "Oh, and we don't know who knows about us. You know, that guy did, there could be others. Hey do me a favor. While you're here, please be careful." Stefan warned, remembering Logan Fell. "Ugh!" Lexi exclaimed. "Why stay?" She told him. "I'm heading to New York for the weekend. Bon Jovi. In the garden." Lexi smiled, walking around Stefan. "Wanted, Dead or Alive. It's our theme song. It'll be a blast." Stefan smiled. "Maddie would have fun, she's a fan of Bon Jovi, herself." Stefan smirked. Lexi rolled her eyes. "Hey, do you think he would actually remember us?" Stefan added on. "That was a pretty crazy weekend." Lexi pointed out at Stefan. "We can make him remember us. Come on!" Stefan glanced down. "Let's go!" Lexi trying to convince Stefan. "I mean, what's keeping you here?" Lexi asked, knowing one of the answers. "I told you, Maddie and her name is Elena." Stefan told her. "Well, Let's hope she is a better girl than the last one you got all sprung over. And I hope that if Maddie is getting dreams of you two, maybe she's a reincarnation." Lexi pointed out. Stefan glanced up. "Reincarnation?" Stefan asked confused. Lexi rolled her eyes. "It's a rumor. Rumor has it that there's a girl who's a reincarnation with four previous lives. Nobody knows who she is, or why. But her first name was rumored to be Myana." Lexi told him. Lexi had heard this from everywhere she went, including Bree, a witch she's known. Stefan tilted his head. "And you think, Maddie is a reincarnation." Stefan concluded. Lexi smiled. "I've seen photos of Madelyn. She's a replica of her." Lexi whispered. Stefan nodded. "Stefan!" Maddie's voice called though. "I'm back!" Maddie called, making both Stefan and Lexi walk downstairs. "Hey." Stefan smiled. Maddie grinned. "As your best friend, I baked your favorites." Maddie held a tray filled with sweets. Stefan groaned. "Thank you." Lexi watched with interest and curiosity. "Happy birthday, come Stefan we gotta go to the police station for Vicki." Maddie reminded him. Stefan nodded, before turning to Lexi. "Are you gonna be okay here alone? We've got some things we've got to take care of." He gestured to himself and Maddie. "I'm really glad you came here." Stefan told her, pulling Lexi into a hug. "Let's go." Stefan opened his door for Maddie, as the two walked out. Leaving a confused, but interested Lexi behind.

Meanwhile at the Sheriff's office, Maddie sat with Stefan, biting her lip in nervousness. "Maddie Gilbert?" Liz Forbes called out the youngest Gilbert sibling. Maddie rose, seeing her sister and brother, who gave her a reassured nod. "Where did Vicki say she was going?" Liz asked, already had asked others the question. Maddie fiddled with her hands, eyes furrowed. "She didn't? I-I don't think she did." Liz nodded, writing it down. "Did she tell her brother where she was going?" Liz asked. Maddie frowned. "No.. actually, last thing she told me was if I was okay from Halloween, I-I haven't seen her since." Maddie confessed. Stefan, out in the hallway frowned, tensed up. Elena caught on. The Sheriff nodded. "Is there anyone I can talk to that may know what happened to her prior to her leaving town?" She asked. Maddie frowned. "Maybe Tyler, she was with Tyler, but I know Jeremy wouldn't know, I don't think, last time I've seen Vicki was with Jeremy, but then again with Tyler." Maddie told her. Liz nodded, smiling gently. "What was her behavior like those last few days?" The Sheriff asked. Maddie thought over it a bit. "To me, she seemed perfectly normal, I didn't see anything that'd bother her, really. But she was sketchy whenever around Jeremy, but that's all I know." Maddie explained. Stefan, out in the hallway listening, frowned. "Do you really believe Vicki really has left town?" Liz asked gently. Maddie shook her head. "She wouldn't leave without a note or letter to me, but in the state she was in, I think she needed a clean state, I wouldn't blame her, the town has been strange recently, and I can't really explain it, only I've been having weird dreams, but back on track, I think Vicki would have left, so yes." Maddie answered her. Liz smiled, writing the notes down. Stefan, Elena, Jeremy all waited for Maddie outside with Jenna.

Maddie walked outside the sheriff's station with her aunt Jenna, she noticed Elena and Stefan standing together. Maddie frowned. "Stef? Is everything okay?" She asked concerned, making the two turn and smile softly at the young girl. "Yeah, I'm just concerned for Elena, and you." Stefan told her. "How was it?" Elena asked carefully. Maddie frowned. "I was honest, so good. She asked some questions, but that's all. I feel sad for Vicki." Maddie murmured. Maddie frowned in confusion, as she rethought of every question and her answer. Jenna walked out the door, glancing at her youngest niece, smiling slightly before walking with Jeremy towards the car. Maddie sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "I'm so confused, it doesn't make sense, she would've told me." She murmured. She missed the look of shock of Elena and a confused Stefan. "Shoot." Elena murmured to Stefan so Maddie wouldn't hear. Stefan glanced confused, so Elena raised up, murmuring into his ear. "Whenever Vicki is on a binge, she always told Maddie where she went." Elena murmured in guilt. She couldn't believe she forgot the one thing, now Maddie would be suspicious. Maddie sighed. "I hope she's okay, and I heard you helped her, thanks." Maddie hugged Stefan, kissing his cheek, before turning towards the Grill.

As Maddie left for the grill, Bonnie was at her gram's home, packing. She lifted a necklace with a specific initials. Bonnie had found it in her bag one morning, mysteriously appeared. Sheila Bennett walked in, seeing the necklace. "My goodness, Bonnie." Sheila murmured in shock, as she gathered towards a bookshelf. "Grams?" Bonnie asked worriedly. "Madelyn Salvatore had the pendent once." The pendent, a crescent with a lapis lazuli stone in the center of it. "It protected her from harm against the evil." Sheila murmured. "Where'd you find it?" Sheila asked her granddaughter, whom was familiar with the name, but confused. "It appeared in my bag, since the historic event, Grams, what's going on?" Bonnie asked in a panic. Sheila smiled softly. "Let me have the pendant my dear, I shall keep it safe. But wear the crystal." Sheila told her granddaughter, whom handed the pendent over, but was holding a crystal belonging to Caroline. "I gotta get back to Caroline." She told her. "It doesn't belong to me." Sheila shaken her head. "Yes, it does." Gram's told her. It was your ancestor's, and now it's yours." Sheila told Bonnie. "Emily was your Ancestor, too." Bonnie tried to convince her Grams. "Why don't you wear it?" Bonnie asked. Sheila sighed. "Like the pendent belonging to Madelyn, it found you, because of Emily's bloodline, just like the crystal, it found you." Sheila taken Bonnie's hair from around her neck. "A witch's talisman is a powerful tool. Don't be giving that back to anybody." Sheila warned her granddaughter. "And I'm going to place Madelyn's pendant in the Salvatore crypt soon, anyways." She murmured, mostly towards herself. "Okay." Bonnie told her, putting the crystal on around her neck. Bonnie turns around to face her Grams. "I just wish it was prettier." She murmured. Grams tilted her head, nodding in agreement.

As soon as Maddie arrived home, she sat at the table, finding Jeremy already sitting, working on his English, as she pulled her math out. "Hey brother. English?" Maddie smirked, grabbing her pen and started doing homework. "You have no idea." Maddie froze in mid-air. She turned slowly, to Elena seeing her and Jenna wallow on the couch, then at Jeremy, doing.. homework. But she shrugged it off. "I have math, English and French." She murmured happily. "You're wallowing." Maddie heard her aunt murmur to Elena. Elena glanced at Jenna. "So are you." She pointed out. "My wallow is legitimate." Jenna told her. "I was dumped." Maddie gasped. "By Logan?" She tilted her head in clarification. Jenna turned around, nodding. "Yeah, well, Logan's a jerk." Elena told her, ignoring her sister. Maddie sat at the table, watching Jeremy do homework. "You didn't get a brush-off email saying, 'I'm leaving town, see ya.'" Jenna told her niece, glumly. "Wanna Jeep it down in there?" Jeremy called out, ignoring his sister's stare, glancing at his aunt and Elena. Maddie gaped in shock. "Jeremy Grayson Gilbert, since when do you do homework?" Maddie exclaimed. Jenna and Elena turned to face Maddie who stared at Jeremy. "Why? What are you doing?" Elena asked. Maddie turned to her sister, confused. "Homework." Maddie answered for the both of them, but more towards Jeremy, as she abandoned her math. Elena frowned, turning to face Jeremy in confusion. "Yes, since when did you do homework?" Elena asks the question Maddie previously asked. "I gotta finish this." Jeremy told them. "I'm way behind, and I have a quiz tomorrow, and Maddie's distracting me, so.." Jeremy trailed off, glancing at Maddie weirdly. Elena caught on. "What do you think? Aliens?" Elena glanced at her aunt. "Some sort of replicates, I get Maddie, as she taken after your dad and aunt, but Jeremy..." Jenna trailed off, confused. Jeremy and Maddie glanced at one another, then Jeremy gave a 'seriously?' look. "We can hear you." Maddie turned, glancing at her sister and aunt. Elena glanced at Jeremy in confusion. Jeremy continued with his homework whilst Maddie gotten up, walked towards the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?" She asked, receiving silence. "Cause, Stefan and I are celebrating our birthday soon." She turned, facing her aunt.

The next morning, Maddie woken up refreshed, but no Elena anywhere in her bedroom where her door was closed. Maddie sighed, getting out of her bed, walking towards her bedroom. Maddie stood, thinking. Bonnie walks in the hallway. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked Maddie. Maddie turned to Bonnie. "I don't know." She furrowed her eyebrows. A ding of her phone rang off. ' _Come to the boarding house, we need to talk... -Stefan_.'. Maddie glanced at her phone, confused. "I-I gotta go to Stefan, he wants to talk." Maddie told Bonnie. Bonnie held in her breath. "Be careful?" She told her. "Of course. See you later." Bonnie hugged Maddie, before she left.

As Stefan sat with Damon, contemplating on how to gently tell Maddie of the supernatural. Stefan and Damon, that early morning discussed over Elena and Maddie, and how to lead her to believe a reincarnation. A knock interrupted their inner pause, as Damon stood up, and gestured to the door. "Shall we, brother?" Damon told Stefan. Stefan nodded, setting his diary, Madelyn's jewelry, and a photo of Madelyn from 1864. Damon went to the front door, opening it. "Hello, Gilbert. Come in." Damon gestured. Maddie smiled. "Hiya, Salvatore, what's wrong? You seemed trouble." She murmured, stepping inside the foyer. "That, is why we called you. And no, Elena doesn't know, nor she don't want you to know. But we, meaning I, want to explain our story, fully." Maddie frowned. "Damon... what's going on? What is Elena hiding? Does Jeremy even know?" Maddie walked in, with Damon. Stefan stood by the fireplace, with a glass of whiskey. "Stefan?" Maddie asked. "Before we explain everything to you, Elena knows. So does Jeremy, to a certain extent. The issue is, your sister forced him to forget." Stefan turned to face Maddie. "You may hate us, you may not. But we'd had to explain before Elena or Bonnie does." Stefan told her. "Bonnie?" Maddie asked, pacing. "Okay, what the hell is going on, right now your both scaring me, and I'm sure Elena is in bed, Bonnie is at my house." She told them. Stefan nodded. "Walk to the table, and see what you find." Damon told her from behind Maddie. Maddie jumped, frowning. She walked towards the table, confused and in curiosity. Maddie noticed a necklace, a ring, and a photo, along with two diaries. "Damon... Stefan.." Maddie asked carefully. "You need to know.. just.. just trust us. Be glad it's us, instead of Elena, she wouldn't want you to know." Damon told her. "I'd know, because she's that stubborn, she's dead set on protecting you and Jeremy from what your about to know." Damon explained. "Read the diary first, it'll explain more." Stefan told her, Damon nodded. Maddie reached, and grabbed the diary, sitting on the couch. Maddie sighed, before unlocking the clasp, and opening.

" _Dear Me,_

 _Whatever your about to find, or what you think your about to find, don't be angry, or hurt. I did this before once, and the diaries is supposed to help you remember. I'd know because I've had twice before. If your reading this, then someone very close to you is giving you your own story. Here's mine._

 _It started in 990, the year I was born. I was born to Silas and Amara, two witches, or travelers in Greece, Italy. I was born a witch, but nevertheless a traveler. Amara had me out of wedlock, among Silas, who thinks Amara is dead. After Amara had me, Silas went missing. Another girl, a maiden of Amara named Qetisyah, she tricked Silas thinking Amara and I are dead. When Silas found out about my existence, he grew enraged, promising to find me once again, but that never happened. You see, my name is Myana, I am the first doppelgänger, the first reincarnation. A reincarnation is someone who is reborn, to someone new, down the bloodline. I eventually grew, I had a child with another man, but I had a miscarriage, because of my supernatural status. Inclosed in this diary, is a photo of myself, and my two parents. My parents are also doppelgängers, but they are not alike myself. I can be reborn with new memories, and later on my own. If you are me, and having dreams where you black out, you are gaining new memories of your past life, or lives, depending how many you had. I had found a witch, who is a Bennett, Ayana, she has found me, and explained about my life, a spell casted upon me, by thousands of witches alike, for me to reincarnate, or reborn. She helped me remember my memories. She helped me remember this life, as Myana. As I grew, I learned that my blood, as a reincarnation is used for rituals, and lifelong spells. I am human in all. But my blood carries a special potent, to outlast certain spells. As Myana, I learned different languages, my first being Greek, then English. My life as Myana wasn't pleasant as I hoped. I grew up aware of my parents, but I grew up knowing they were dead, and desiccated. My father, Silas loved my mother, Amara instead of Qetisyah, out of rage, and jealousy, she faked my mother's death, making her an anchor to another realm, called the Other Side. Where supernatural beings go when they die. I have been there, and it is different. Thus myself explains my story, you are myself, in a new life. I give you a warning, my future self, or reincarnated self, I need you to trust those who deem worthy to you. One day, you'll find love, you'll find allies, you'll find enemies that will haunt you. Heed this warning my dear me, I'd want you alive, then dead. In the future, you be be related to a doppelgänger, of either Amara or Silas. Trust me, I was born to two of them. I trust that my story will explain some things, if you are confused. I hope that a doppelgänger or family will help you. As a Ancestor, although you are me, you are family. I trust you have a good life, I love you._

 _Sincerely, with all my soul,_

 _Myana_."

" _Dear Me,_

 _My name is Sienna, and I recently gained my memories from my first life as Myana. It is now the mid-1000s, and I am in Mystic Falls. I was born out of wedlock, along with my elder sister, Tatia. Tatia is Amara's doppelgänger, but very different. I am betrothed to a man named Elijah Mikaelson, a man who of nobility, and honor. I had fallen in love with Elijah since first sight, although my sister hence the same, with two men. Elijah and his younger brother, Niklaus. If you are me, and reading this, let me tell you about my life here. It is very different, very little had changed since my first life. When I was first born, I had no memory of my life as Myana, nor did I have until I was of age. The earliest as 14. My first memory of my previous life was my mother, Amara. I was confused, and I was delusional as I told myself, until Esther and Ayana, a witch I knew in my previous life, they have explained who I was, or what my sister and I was. As myself, Sienna Petrov, which was my very first name. I grew up differently, I had two parents, a sister, and a nephew. My sister, Tatia had a child out of wedlock, a Salvatore to be precise. He is our descendant. My betrothed Elijah was the only one knew, because I had told him, I believed in love, and no secrets, and I chose to tell. My sister did not know I told, therefore my nephew has been protected. One day, my sister had been killed. I knew that Elijah had accidentally killed her, but I did not blame him, I blamed Esther, who had in turn tried to kill me. I had sent a letter to my nephew of when he is of age, and explained my life. He is the only one aside from our family to know of who and what I am. Elijah knows of this as well, knowing I was born to reincarnate, and reborn. As Sienna, I heed a warning to you. Elijah will find you, he loves you, he is our betrothed, he won't hurt you. But I know of two people who will want to hurt you. Klaus as he goes by, and Mikael, who is their father. They are a supernatural creature, a vampire, more-of an Original. The entire family, with the exception of Henrik, the youngest brother who died tragically of a werewolf attack. Don't be frightened of what you find out. I know your surrounded by others. You were born into the supernatural world. Thus of myself, my sister, my betrothed, and or any other family you are born into. As me, I heed the warning that you will follow your heart, and don't let love blind you. Elijah loves you, he will protect you with his soul when he finds you. I had instructed a friend of mine to continue this letter, for when I die. As my last words, I hope they say that I'll remember you once again._

 _(This is Sienna's friend, Rebekah, Sienna had been killed by my mother, Esther.) Dear future reincarnation, Sienna has told me of her secrets, that I hope to keep for eternity. I am an Original Vampire, and I hope that you won't be frightened of me. As a loyal friend, I promised Sienna that I'd protect the future her, as you are her, I will find, and help my brother protect you. Stay safe, future Sienna. I'll always find you._

 _Sincerely, Sienna Petrov, and Rebekah Mikaelson_."

Maddie paused in reading both diaries, Stefan and Damon had sat, and watched her read. Maddie was confused, hurt, and wonder. "So, I've had two past lives?" Maddie asked. "Technically three, but this would be your fourth." Damon told. Maddie looked at him. "There's one more." Stefan glanced at her. "Her name was Madelyn." Damon confessed. "Your sister." Maddie realized. "She's a reincarnation to Myana and Sienna." She confirmed. Stefan and Damon nodded. "Her letter is short, but I was there when she had written it. We both knew who she was, and what she was. We both loved her, we still do." Stefan told her. Maddie nodded. Taking a deep breath, she gently grabbed an old diary, alike the one Stefan has, and opens.

" _Dear Myana, Sienna, and Me,_

 _My name is Madelyn Faith Salvatore. I have two older brothers, one of whom is a doppelgänger. I was born in 1853, shortly before my mother's death. Stefan and Damon, or one of them must found you. Because I noticed in my previous life, I was born related to a doppelgänger. For example, as Myana I was born to both of them, then as Sienna I was with Tatia, and now as Madelyn I was with Stefan. Stefan Salvatore is my brother, one of them to be precise. He is very different from Silas. He is selfless, kind, caring, and also an overprotective brother. (Maddie laughs at this, but continues on). I have an older brother, named Damon. Who is not a doppelgänger, but he is a descendant of Silas. Both of my brothers are overprotective, but they care due to the way I was raised. I was four years old when my mother died of consumption, leaving myself with my father, who tells I am my mother in every aspect. I was also told by many I'm alike both of my brothers. Surely I'm a mixture of the two. In 1863, I met a woman, who in my dreams are alike my mother, or sister in previous life. Her name was Katherine Pierce, or known as Katerina Petrova, her Bulgarian name. Heed this warning, do not under any circumstances trust Katerina. She played with both of my brothers, and against their will compelled them to love her, and once again, not tell myself that she was a vampire. Katerina, unfortunately knew immediately who I was. I once saw her as a best friend, a sister of some sorts, but now, I loath her because of my brothers torment. I have a friend, named Emily, who is Qetisyah and Ayana's descendant, a Bennett witch, who has told me my past lives, and explained who I really was. I trusted Emily with my life. She has told me she'd pass information about me for the future you. As myself, I hope that you can end our pain, and find love we longingly desire. I have met a noble man, Elijah, who at the time was a family friend. I later learned that he was my betrothed as Sienna. You can trust Elijah, he has helped Katherine for my demised. Elijah had given me vervain, a plant that forbids vampires to compel you. Compulsion is a tool that vampires have, that orders you without thought to do. For example, my brothers were compelled to feed on Katerina for blood. My brothers are vampires. Katerina has told me her plan for escaping them, and keeping herself safe, I do not know if she successes or not. You will have dreams like my previous life, of myself. I'm sure you already have. So, as myself I hope that you are not afraid of both Damon and Stefan, they will care for you, protect you. You are their blood. So farewell, until you remember once again, who you really are._

 _Sincerely, Madelyn Salvatore, 1864_."

Maddie taken a deep breath, glancing at the Salvatore brothers, who held their breaths in. "So, I am a reincarnation of three girls who in the past descended from a doppelgänger of you and Elena?" She asked Stefan. Stefan glanced at Maddie. "Yes, and another thing. You and Elena are not Miranda and Grayson's daughters." Damon confessed. Maddie sighed. "How?" She asked. "Elena doesn't know this yet, but there was no records of you nor Elena in the hospital, it seems Grayson has done this in secret, I know that Isabel Flemming is your mother, and John Gilbert." Stefan told her. Maddie sighed. "So, I'm supposedly the doppelgänger of three previous lives and a reincarnation to all of them, and I may or may not reincarnate once again. And explain to me why Elena kept the secret of the supernatural from me, when I was allegedly born into one?" Maddie stood up, pacing. Stefan sighed. "You are our sister, not a doppelgänger, but our blood. Your also Tatia's sister, and whoever this Amara's daughter. You are related to Katherine as well, but it seems we don't know who as. Must be a doppelgänger twin or something, but you are our blood. And for Elena, she wanted to protect you. I killed Vicki." Maddie gasped, backing away slowly. "She was going to kill Jeremy, and she was a vampire, nobody knows the connection, we compelled, more of Damon compelled Jeremy, under Elena's words." Maddie rose an eyebrow. "So, the whole attitude thing was fake, a compulsion?" She asked. Damon folded his hands. "Not precisely, but yes. I compelled Jeremy." Damon confessed. Maddie paced in the living room. "I-I need some air, don't follow me, and tell Elena to stay away from me." She grabbed her bag, making Stefan and Damon jump up, sighing in defeat. "I promise, I'm not mad, it's just This is way too much, and I-i need time, to digest it all, and I-I'll call you later." Maddie kissed Damon and Stefan on the cheek, before she walked out the door, and left.

As Maddie walked alongside the sidewalk, she noticed where she was headed. Maddie couldn't help if her life was a big lie. She knew from the diaries, knowing she must remember somehow. Maddie sighed, when she noticed her parents, Miranda and Grayson's tombstones in the graveyard. "Hi, momma, daddy. It's Maddie. It's been a long hectic day. I just found out some big things. I-I don't know what to believe. Elena's hiding from me, and I think I understand why. I need answers, and I do not know who to turn to." Maddie sighed. Maddie heard crunch of leaves, Maddie turned to see a young girl. "Hi, I didn't mean to scare you." The teen told Maddie. Maddie sighed. "Not at all, it's okay, I'm practically used to it." She sighed. "You look familiar." She murmured. Maddie frowned. "Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked confused. The teen smiled. "You remind me of my best friend I lost awhile ago." The girl told her. Maddie nodded. "Can I take a guess? I recently found out some things, and let's say my sister hid a lot from me, and yet it make sense." Maddie told her. "Madelyn Salvatore, she was my friend." The girl told her. "I'm her..." Maddie whispered. Maddie glanced at her parents graves, tears falling. "So you'd found out about your heritage and whatnot?" The girl asked, sitting next to her. "Yep." Maddie nodded. "By the way, you never told me your name." She pointed out. The girl smirked. "Well, I can say, I'm sort of your ancestor, but in a complex way. I'm born a Gilbert, but I'm hiding, because it wasn't my time yet." The girl teased. Maddie rose an eyebrow. "Oh?" Maddie told her. "You and I are similar." Maddie pointed out. "Huh, we do." The girl told. "Call me Allison then." Allison told her. "Fair played. I'm Maddie, I must head back, we're doing this thing tonight, and let's say my best friend needs my help." Maddie grabbed her bag. "Maddie, you should forgive your brothers, at least they had the guts to tell you, not Elena. I don't know why I'm related to her, she's worse then another person I know." Allison told her. "Which one? Amara, Tatia, Katerina?" Maddie asked. "Katherine." Allison simply said. Maddie laughed. "See you around." Maddie called back, but Allison had disappeared.

By the time Maddie decided to head back to the boarding house, she wasn't ready to be around Elena, but she needed to confide in Stefan and Damon. She knocked on her door. Lexi, the girl that had stayed previously for the day answered. "Hi, Maddie? Come in, Stefan's upstairs and Damon's disappeared." Lexi told her. Maddie smirked. "Hi, Lex, did you know me once before?" Maddie asked, walking inside. "Stefan mentioned they told you, but yes, I knew you actually twice, once as Sienna and Madelyn. But yeah." Maddie widened her eyes. "Can you tell me about what I was like? As them? I mean.." Maddie blushed. Stefan then came down. "Sure, I'll tell all about Maddie though. Lexi can handle Sienna." Stefan smirked. Lexi scoffed. "Alright, let's go upstairs. Stefan and I can talk about sex and Elena." Maddie made a face. "Ew, two things I do not need to know together, that's my sister." Maddie shivered. Stefan and Lexi laughed. "No, you see, this isn't about sex or compulsion, or any of our tricks." Stefan told Lexi, getting back to his point of their previous conversation. "Elena has to want to be with me on her own terms." Stefan told her. Maddie nodded, sitting on Stefan's bed. "That's true. Elena's already head over heels with Stefan, but I can't shake the fact that she's got something else up her sleeve." Maddie confessed. Stefan frowned. Lexi rose an eyebrow. "And, I've thought about you two, I mean, I get why I wasn't told, it says in my diaries, but I-I'm not ready to face my past, not just yet. I'll always keep our secrets, but I don't trust Elena, she.. yeah." Maddie added in. Stefan released a breath. "Good. I'm glad. When I first saw you, I couldn't believe my eyes, you resembled my sister, and acted just like her. It was canny and when I learned you were you, is when you started to have dreams. I felt so helpless." Stefan confessed. Maddie frowned, getting up, hugging Stefan. "Promise me you'd be there when I have more, I have a feeling it's not over yet." Stefan nodded. "Of course, always. And Damon does care, you know." Stefan pointed out. Maddie sighed. "I can see it in his eyes, I know Damon missed me more than anyone, I can relate. I never thought I'd have more siblings, other than Elena and Jeremy, and here I am, you two popped in." Maddie laughed. Stefan smiled. Lexi smiled at the two newly found siblings. "Alright, back on track, Stefan?" Lexi asked. Stefan frowned. Maddie's eyes lightened. "Wow, that sounded mature and grown up about Elena." Both girls smirked at the blushing Salvatore. Stefan glanced at his new sister. "Well, I'm not getting any older, and well, I wish neither are you." Maddie frowned. "Haha." Lexi laughed. "Stef, I'm getting older each minute, but I promise, I won't get too old." Stefan laughed. Lexi went to her bag, opening to see blood-bags from hospitals. Maddie frowned. "Uh, this is still new to me, so how does this supernatural thing work, again?" She asked curiously. Lexi turned to Stefan, who sat across from her in a chair. "Want some?" Stefan instantly stood up, backing away. "No, thanks though." Maddie frowned. "Relax, I didn't kill anyone for it." Lexi told them. "Speaking of which, what ware we doing tonight?" Maddie asked, out of curiosity. "And back to my first question before I was rudely ignored." At that moment, Damon walked in, not really surprised to see his sister on the chair. "First question to you my dear sister, is that we'd explain later, I'm sure those diaries work well enough. And funny you should ask, Maddie." Damon smirked. "Well, I wasn't talking to you, that's Maddie." Lexi pointed out. "There's a party, at the Grill, you'll love it. Besides, it's Maddie's birthday, Caroline suggested it." Maddie jumped in. "Please, please tell me you didn't do anything to Caroline, I did see bite marks that night." Maddie pleaded. Damon's eyes soften at his sister. "Yeah, I don't want a birthday party." Stefan jumped in. Damon scoffed at his brother's words, but partly due to Maddie being there. "Well, it's not for you." Damon empathized you. "It's a birthday party for Maddie, and it's a party party, o ones gonna know it's your birthday. Caroline are throwing it. With Caroline on the job, it should be a blast." Damon smirked. "And plus, it's not everyday Maddie turns 15." Maddie blushed, facing Stefan, seeing him catching her blush. "Stop, it's not everyday I'm a reincarnation of three past girls, I don't remember." Maddie defended herself. Stefan and Damon laughed. Lexi sat in silence, watching. Maddie widened her eyes, gave Damon her famous glare that made both Stefan and Damon gulp in fear. Lexi laughed. "Damon, remember that night I told you to stay away from Caroline?" She told him with an ice tone, that Damon remember resembled his mother. "Stay away from Caroline, and for god sake, don't chase Elena." She pointed a finger towards her brother. Damon gulped, nodded. "Duty noted. But, we're friends, it's cool." Damon told her, shrugging. "It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend." Damon told them. "Except you, your natural, and well, you easily pass as our sister." Damon pointed to Maddie. Maddie sat there, glaring at Damon for his words. Damon ignored her glare, glancing at Lexi, who had the blood-bags. "Ugh, I prefer mine at 98.6." Lexi rolled her eyes. Maddie stayed still, glaring at the eldest Salvatore. "Maddie, quit it." Damon glanced at his sister, who tried to ignore her stare. Maddie didn't budge. "Fine! I give in, I'll stop." Damon groaned out. Maddie smiled in triumph. Damon rolled his eyes, turning around, walking out the living room, leaving Maddie deal with two vampires remaining.

Meanwhile, Maddie arrived home, purposely ignoring both Bonnie and Elena, for certain reasons. A voice she clearly remembered entered her ears as she walked in. "So, where's my nieces and Jeremy?" The voice asked Jenna. "Well, Elena is upstairs, Jeremy somewhere else, and Maddie disappeared since this morning." Maddie chose that moment to walk in. "Or she's here." Jenna muttered. Maddie widened her eyes. "Aunt Haley?!" She squealed in surprise. "Happy 15th Maddie Faith, my girl is growing up!" Haley gushed. Maddie groaned. "I'm turning 15, not 20!" Maddie told her aunt. Haley and Jenna rolled their eyes. "Oh, shut it, let us spoil you. You know, your dad told me to look after you, and I promised him I'd do it." Haley told her. Maddie nodded, remembering the conversation, one of the last ones with her father. "Haley, there's something both of you should know.. Elena knows, I-I think. I don't know." Maddie mumbled. Haley and Jenna glanced at one another, frowning. Jenna walked towards Haley and Maddie, who stood by the table. "Maddie, is everything okay?" Jenna asked her niece. Haley thought of several possibilities, remembering the conversations with her brother. "Do you believe in the supernatural?" Maddie asked hesitantly. She had planned to tell about her, not everything else. Haley widened her eyes in shock, stepped away for a moment. Jenna caught on. "Haley?" Maddie turned to Haley, in shame. "It's a story I was told by both Grayson and John, but, I-i never really believed it. Not until John called and told me, is it true?" Haley asked her youngest niece. "A reincarnation? Yes, I'm three other people." Maddie sat on the counter, watching both of her aunts. Haley sat at the table, followed by Jenna. "Jenna, our niece is a supernatural being, I can't explain everything, because I didn't know it actually was true, nor existed. But I can tell you, Maddie had three other lives, she's been reborn." Haley explained in brief detail for her sister in-law. Maddie sat in silence. She knew Elena had left the house, by the front door shutting. "My first life, I was born to Amara and Silas.. and my second life I was born to two parents, and I had an elder sister, Tatia. My third life, I was born to Lily and Giuseppe Salvatore..." Maddie trailed off. She knew Haley would figure out what the last name would be. "Did you say Salvatore?" Haley exclaimed. Jenna sat, thinking. Maddie nodded. "I was killed, defending my brothers, and here I am, as Maddie." She told them. Haley had the look in her eyes, if thinking of something. "There's more to tell, but most is surrounded by Elena, and I, it's not my story to tell. Jeremy doesn't know, and I'm gonna tell him. But, I need an oath, or a secret swore that you cannot tell a soul." Maddie pleaded to her aunts. "I'm sure uncle John knows.. but I don't know how he feels about me, let's say my previous life threw in a loop." Maddie mumbled, knowing full well Stefan and Damon she mentioned. Haley gotten up, hugged her niece. "Maddie Faith Gilbert, no matter what or who you are, your my niece, my brother's child, I can never hate you for what you couldn't do, I'm sure your parents would've told you, at least your father, how'd you know?" Haley asked curious. Jenna nodded. "My dreams." Maddie half-lied. She couldn't tell them that Stefan and Damon were alive, vampires, and explained their world. "Your dreams." Haley gasped. "If I had known sooner I would've been here, there's a necklace that a witch made, it was supposed to help you with the blackouts. Let me find it." Haley rushed to her room. Maddie sat on the counter, glancing at her aunt. "Aunt Jenna?" She asked quietly. Jenna stood up, walked to Maddie, hugging her. "I support you, it wasn't supposed to be real, they were told to me as a child, your mother and I, we've known since our toddler age." Jenna explained. "I'll keep your secret for now. Jeremy would have to know soon." Maddie nodded. Haley walked in, carrying a small jewelry box. "It was passed through the family, your uncle John had found it, and he told me about you, this necklace is spelled, to prevent blackouts, so when your dreams of your past comes, you'll receive whilst asleep. Like normal dreams." Haley explained, picking up a necklace, an emerald necklace with a red tint. Maddie smiled. "I remember this necklace, I've seen it, I've worn it before." She gasped. Haley smiled. "It's at least centuries old I was told." Haley smirked. Haley unclasped it, as Maddie held her hair up. Haley put the necklace on. "It also contains a herb called vervain, it was mixed with your blood." Haley added in. Maddie frowned. "Why'd it have vervain?" She asked confused. Haley smiled gently. "Honey, your blood is a potent substance for spells, rituals, and doppelgänger mixed in, it makes the spells stronger. So vervain evens it out, especially in your system. But the necklace has a lace of blood, directly from Sienna, I believe, that when you wear the necklace, your body is aware of your blood containing vervain, without divesting it." Haley explained. Maddie nodded. She sighed in relief. "I'm glad I told you." She murmured, hugging both of her aunts. "Now, let's get ready for your birthday." Jenna exclaimed, clapping her hands, making Haley and Maddie laugh.

After Maddie's explanation of the supernatural world towards her aunts. Haley Gilbert was surprised to the least of surprises. Maddie was glad that she familiarized with the world. Maddie even pulled her aside and explained about her brother's being vampires, and that they were the Salvatore's, she previously from. Haley, at first angered, and hurt, and scared for her niece's life, but overcame and known that Maddie, was indeed safe. "You sure Stefan won't mind me over?" Haley sat in Maddie's car, as they drove towards the boarding house. Maddie promised Stefan she bring food, blood, and other surprises. "Nope, just be yourself. They already know who you are, they, of course worried, since dad seemed to hunt them, like everyone else in town, that you'll hurt them. Aunt Haley, don't hurt them, please?" She pleaded. Haley glanced at her niece, seeing how happy she has her brother's, knowing they never truly died. "Fine, from what I've seen so far, they aren't dangerous... to you." Haley finished, after a mini-pause. Maddie rolled her eyes, hearing three voices. "A party that Damon wants us to go to, you know." Lexi informed Stefan. "So my question is, 'why?' I think he's up to something." Stefan replied. Maddie chose the moment to walk in. "A good question, Stef, hiya Lexi, Stefan.. Damon." Maddie waved. Damon glanced at the strawberry blonde. "Meet Haley Gilbert, my aunt, my father's younger sister, or even if he's my father." She muttered the last part. "Haley, this is Damon, the eldest Salvatore brother, then we have Stefan, the second Salvatore, and Lexi, Stefan's best friend and Damon's ex-girlfriend from the 70s." She smirked when Damon scowled, Lexi sniggered. "I can see how you two didn't last." Haley joked. "Pleasure, of course." Haley waved. "Now, Damon, what party are you into this time, is it the birthday you wanted from Caroline to myself?" Maddie sat on the couch, next to Stefan. "He'll behave this time around." Maddie gestured to Damon. Stefan rolled her eyes. Haley narrowed her eyes in suspicion, whilst Lexi sat back and smirked. Lexi then pointed towards Stefan. "One day a year, I get you, one day that you're not brooding and existing in your own head, the same goes for you, Maddie." Lexi glanced towards Maddie. Maddie frowned. Stefan smiled, pointing towards himself and Maddie. "It's our birthday, yeah?" Maddie nodded in agreement, pointing at Stefan. "Ditto." She murmured. "It's my day." Lexi emphasized. "And that guy that jumped naked in the Trevi fountain and got drunk on the torch of the Statue of Liberty." Maddie sat with her mouth hanging down. Stefan tapped her chin, chuckling. "And that girl has lost nearly everything, and is going through a serious case of angry PTSD can take a break from all their pain, grief and worrying for one night and go to a stupid party." Maddie frowned, hearing similarities. "I've never been to a party kind of like that..." Maddie told. "I've been to parties that's modern, old fashioned, and Greek ones." Stefan and Lexi glanced at Maddie in shock. Lexi mouthed 'Greek' and Stefan shrugged. "What do you mean Greek?" Damon asked, making an appearance. "Well, I'm originally from Greece... but I don't know how my family knew that, nor that I enjoy old fashioned. I guess because I was born in the past three times, I've taken a liking to old modern days. I believe in Italy, it was my favorite, besides Bulgaria where I enjoyed my time there." Maddie shrugged. "Maddie.. is there something you remember, because Myana, Sienna nor Madelyn has been to Bulgaria." Stefan asked cautiously. Maddie rose an eyebrow, thinking of where Bulgaria popped into her mind. She widened her eyes. "My second life.. I was born in Bulgaria, Tatia and I.." She gotten up, paced. "Tatia is my older sister, she's dead, or should be, I don't think she'd live to become a vampire, though I'm curious on how you two became.. its Katerina, isn't it." Maddie turned to her brothers. Lexi rose an eyebrow. "Katerina Petrova, or known as Katherine Pierce." Damon and Maddie synchronized together. Stefan chuckled. Lexi made an O face. "Bulgaria, was my home country for a few years, as I gotten older, we moved into the states, precisely Mystic Falls, as its known now." Maddie sat, criss-cross, facing the three vampires. Maddie slowly, unknowingly slid into her Sienna tone, and her eyes glazed over.

 _Sienna carried several buckets of water, walking beside her sister, and her nephew. "Tatia, we must rest." She informed her sister. Tatia sighed, nodding in defeat. "We have another day before we hit the village. Mother and father would be proud of our journey." Tatia told her sister. Tatia grew to be protective, selfish, and always wanting something others had gained. Sienna always ignored of Tatia's musings, therefore Tatia never included her sister with her games. A pair of footsteps alerted the Petrov's of the presence. "My Lady, are you both from around?" A tall, noble man with shoulder length reddish blonde hair with a sword by his side stepped into eyesight of Tatia and Sienna. Tatia, fazed by his presence, whilst Sienna thought nothing of. In her clear best English voice, mainly Bulgarian accent. "No, we come from far, however our mother and papa sent us to scout another village, but I believe that we may fear for our danger. Tatia told about this village nearby." Sienna stood, smothering her gown down. "My name is Sienna, and my sister, Tatia." Sienna curtsied. Tatia followed. The man smiled gently. "I am Niklaus, come, I can lead you to my mother." Niklaus held a hand towards Tatia, as she taken it. Sienna gathered her things as well as Tatia. "I must take your things, My Lady, it is right for a man." Sienna smiled softly. "Of course." Sienna stepped away, going to her sister, giggling_.

As Maddie told of how they come to a new village, Stefan, Damon and Lexi noticed her voice change, into a similar of Bulgarian English, a accent never heard of. As she finished the tale of her meeting with a certain man, she regained her consciousness, as if she fallen into her subconscious, straightened up. "That's sweet of Niklaus for Tatia." Lexi commented. Maddie laughed. "Yeah..." Stefan smiled softly. "Go get ready you!" Lexi pushed Maddie upstairs. Haley sat on the couch, thinking. "I'm confused with this whole supernatural thing, but Stefan I'll warn you, hurt my niece, I stake you and Damon." Haley glanced at Stefan intently. Stefan nodded. "I promise, she is my sister, I'd never intently hurt her. Ever." Stefan promised. Haley nodded. "I need to find Damon and tell him the same thing. Elena, Jeremy and Maddie is all I have left besides John, don't make me loose another member of the family. Jenna counts as well." Haley warned. Stefan nodded in acceptance. Stefan tilted his head, hearing something. Stefan glanced at Lexi, before grabbing Haley, giving her a finger signal, whooshing her into her room, where Maddie was with a towel wrapped around her body. "Stefan!" She widened her eyes. Haley ran to Maddie, clamping a hand over her mouth. "Elena." Stefan told her. Maddie widened her eyes, nodding as she grabbed her clothes and walking into Stefan's bathroom, changing.

Elena walked to the front door of the boarding house, knocking. "It's open!" Lexi called out. "Come on in." She added. Elena opened the door, stepping inside, but confused hearing a feminine voice. She walked inside further, turning down a hall, knowing its the way to Stefan's room. Lexi walked towards her, recognizing her, freezing. "Oh, my god. How, um..." She pointed, pausing her sentence. "Wh—Who?" She asked instead. Elena frowned in confusion. "I'm Elena." Elena answered her unasked question. Lexi nodded in confused understanding. "Who are you?" Elena asked. "Lexi." She introduced. "Stefan and—." She paused, shaking her head. "Stefan's friend." Elena slowly nodded. "Is he here?" Elena asked. Lexi glanced upstairs, knowing not only Stefan upstairs, but Maddie. "He's in the shower." Lexi looked at Elena. "Do you want to wait?" Elena shook her head. "No." Elena told her. Lexi smiled. "I'll tell him you stopped by." Elena cut her off. "That's okay." Elena told her, walking away, hurt and confused. Lexi looked after her in confusion.

Maddie sat on Stefan's bed as Stefan was pulling on a shirt after his short shower. Lexi walked inside the room, exasperated. "Are you two out of your freaking mind?" Stefan and Maddie glanced at one another, in confusion. "What are you talking about?" They both asked in unison. Lexi walked towards the desk, picking up Katherine with Madelyn's picture, turning to face Stefan and Maddie, holding it up for them to see. "I just met Elena." Stefan glanced in confusion, whilst Maddie glanced in understanding. "Yeah.. about that. Stefan?" Maddie faced Stefan, standing next to Lexi. "You have some serious explaining to do." They told him. Stefan sighed in defeat. "She's a doppelgänger." Maddie announced, five minutes later after Lexi had gotten dressed. Stefan sat on the couch. Lexi stood by a mirror. Stefan nodded. Lexi frowned. "I'd know, because Amara, Tatia, Katerina and Elena share the same face, same bloodline, directly spooky if you ask me." Maddie told them. "But no, it's not what you think." Stefan added in. "They are related, because they could be twins." Lexi told them. Maddie shook her head. "Amara and Tatia are both dead, and they're at least 1000 years apart in age. And for Katerina and Elena, well I was told Katerina was born in Bulgaria in 1450s or around there, because Katerina had a child out of wedlock, just like Tatia did in 1492. And Nadia, Katerina's daughter is possibly dead, I assume. And how'd I know? I do my own research, and I have sources from the past. Unfortunately it's the witches from the Other Side, which is weird because I don't know many as I've had in the past." Maddie explained. Lexi and Stefan rose an eyebrow. "Told you, book worm." Stefan pointed towards Maddie. Lexi smirked. "I see she has the Salvatore gene inside her." Lexi commented. "But you didn't find out for sure." She told Stefan. "No." Stefan paused. "Maybe I don't wanna know. I have—I have no desire to tie Elena to Katherine." Stefan told them. Maddie rose an eyebrow. Lexi gave him a skeptical look. "Okay, yes, yes." Stefan admitted. "The resemblance is what drew me in, but that's it. Just like how when I first met Maddie, I thought she was Madelyn. But she is, not Elena. Katherine and Elena may look the same on the outside, but on the inside, they are completely different." Maddie gasped in realization of his words. Lexi frowned, listening. "What you mean to say that Elena isn't a bitch?" Lexi asked. Stefan smiled. "No, Elena is... Elena's warm, and she's—she's kind, and she's caring, and she's selfless, and it's real. And honestly, when I'm around her, I—I completely forget what I am." Maddie smiled, nodding happily at her brother. "Oh, my god. You're in love with her." Lexi realized. Maddie giggled. Stefan took a minute, nodding. "Yeah, yeah, I am." He admits. Maddie squeals. "I knew it! But, you aren't the only one." Lexi smiled. "Wow." Stefan sighed, shaking his head.

As Maddie stood by the bar at the Grill, she wondered if she'd forgive Elena for her actions against Stefan and Damon. Of course Maddie knew that Elena wanted to protect her, and keep her away from the supernatural world, but she couldn't help but resent that her sister made her choice for her, even if it wasn't Elena's to begin with. "A penny for your thoughts, sister?" A voice called out towards Maddie, as she turned to see Damon walking towards her. Maddie smiled softly. "Elena." That one little word, and Damon understood. "I know your in love with her Damon, but she's not Katherine, nor Alissa." Maddie smiled softly. Damon had taken upon himself to explain their past, and Maddie has been having dreams lately, of who her lives were. Maddie remembered Alissa very much, she was her ancestor by blood, her sister in-law by marriage, and another figure that Maddie trusted with her life. "Alissa's gone." Damon's cold tone told that Maddie shouldn't ask about it. Maddie nodded, glancing around. "Caroline, 7 o'clock." She smirked, teasingly as she walked by him. Damon scowled as he turned to face the blonde. "Happy birthday." Damon softly told her. Maddie shook her head, walking away to find her sister or other brother.

After a few minutes of Maddie disappearing into a crowd of others. A tall brunette hiding in the crowd, smirking to herself as she overheard the previous conversation. _Oh how wrong Damon was_. The figure slipped on a cola, with a hint of vervain laced, and watched with wearily eyes. Her sister had previously talked to Maddie. To quite honest, Maddie was willing to open up, but of course she was family. The figure watched around in amusement, until she saw the one face she had seen countless times before. Stefan Salvatore. Stefan knew that somehow she was alive, but being compelled has its perks. "Amazing party, right?" She heard Caroline ask Damon. The person turned to the conversation. "Glad you thought of it." Damon sarcastically told her, yet sincere. Caroline didn't comment, but seemed confused. The figure rolled her eyes, seeing her husband flirt with a Forbes. "Well, are you having a good time?" Caroline asked. Damon thought of it, but replaced with another question. "Do you have my crystal?" Damon asked. The figure scowled, knowing his plans, but right now, she needed to leave. She couldn't risk her exposure before her time to return. The figure paid for her cola, and bid farewell as she walked out the back door just in time for Stefan to catch a glimpse of a familiar figure.

Maddie danced on the dance floor, awaiting for Stefan, but instead noticed Damon. "Have you seen Stefan?" Damon asked his sister over the music, but close enough she heard him. Maddie shook her head. "Nope, said he'd be here. Now dance with the birthday girl." She said the last part loudly as Damon groaned. Damon shook his head. "Nope, not gonna do it, don't make me do It." Damon pleaded. Maddie scowled but sighed. "Fine." Lexi came through, grabbing Maddie's hops as she danced. "Buy you a.." Damon trailed off. Maddie rose an eyebrow as Lexi shaking her head, walking off. Damon turned to Maddie. "How's feeling 15?" He asked. Maddie glanced at Damon in confusion and disbelief. "I'd think because today was the day I learned I turn 15 once, so I don't quite know, yet." She muttered. Damon rolled his eyes. "How ya holding up?" He asked, referring to the supernatural. Maddie taken a drink of her coke, setting it down on the counter, facing Damon. She gazed, thinking of how to answer that. "I'm handling it quite well, if you ask me. Don't, just listen." Damon started to open his mouth, but shut it, listening. "It's all confusing, and weird how I lives three possibly four lives before this one and I have clearly no memories and I'm relying on memories that I've gained so far, and diaries from my previous self sounds a bit confusing. So I'm doing well. The only thing is, I'm hurt, I'm lost, I'm so confused, I have literally no one to help me explain, except for one person, who may be dead, for my sake." Maddie told in one breath. Damon sat and listened. "I can understand your angry, and confused. When I died." He muttered quietly so nobody but Maddie heard. "I thought my life was over, I wanted to see you married off, have children. When you ran to save Stefan from father, he killed you, Emily told me. I died first, then you, and Stefan last. But when I woke up, your body was gone, me and Stefan were transitioning. I blamed Stefan for your death, although it wasn't completely his fault." Damon admitted. Maddie sat, listened. "Damon, it isn't your fault, I died saving Stefan, you know I'd do that, no matter what. I didn't understand what was happening, nor did I want to, but I died, saving someone we both love. It should be my fault that I didn't protect him sooner. Yes, I may be the smallest, youngest, and the baby, but I'm supposed to look after you two." Maddie's eyes glistened up. Stefan, who walked in, heard her words paused. "So, Damon, do not blame yourself for my death, if you want someone to blame, blame me, not him." Maddie kissed Damon's cheek, before walking towards the pool tables, leaving Damon to himself.

Meanwhile, after her and Damon's talk, Maddie joined Stefan and Lexi by the pool tables, Maddie sitting on a stool, whilst watching the latter two playing a round. "Whoo." Stefan told Lexi, who made a winning shot. Maddie cheered. "Go Lexi." Stefan rolled his eyes. "Hey!" He called out. "Oops, sorry not sorry." Maddie giggled. "Good one!" Lexi commented. Maddie stood up, grabbed Stefan's pool-stick and went around the table. "I don't know if this would be good enough or not, but whatever." Maddie closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, taking a one in a million shot. And it goes into a pocket. "Whoo, good job!" Stefan congratulated her. From afar, Damon watched his sister with a small smile, but turned to see Lexi walking over. "Two shots of tequila." Lexi raised her hand. The bartender set out four shots. "Make that four." Lexi turned from seeing Elena, and Maddie beside her. "You know, I need to see some ID." The bartender asked. Lexi leaned in, eyes dilating. "No you don't." She compelled her. "That'll be, uh—." The bartender started to say, but Lexi cut him off. "Free." Maddie smirked, shaking her head. "On the house." The bartender smiled. Lexi and Maddie mocked surprised. "Thanks!" She cheered. The bartender poured. Damon shook his head, turning around.

Maddie noticed her sister walking through the crowd alone, tagged Lexi to follow her. "Ah, the famous Elena, sister of Maddie." Lexi appeared. Maddie snickered quietly. "Towel girl." Elena called her. Maddie rose an eyebrow. "I've been called worse." Lexi handed Elena a shot, Maddie also taken one. "Here." Lexi gestured. "I didn't know that you guys could drink." Elena told her. Maddie disappeared, knowing Maddie wasn't supposed to know, she goes to Stefan, who smiled. "What's Lexi doing?" Stefan asked. Maddie smiled, taking the stick Lexi previously used for pool. "You aren't gonna say, hm." Maddie giggled. "Do you think Elena would ever tell me?" She murmured, serious. Stefan glanced at her. "I.. I don't know." Stefan faced her, arms crossed. Maddie sighed. "I get that she hid the secret of you two from Jeremy and I, but she should've at least told me, don't you? I'm her sister, I'm old enough to know these things. And especially now that we're related, I'm supposed to know." Maddie told him. Stefan sighed, then placing hands on her shoulders, Damon walked towards his brother and sister, hearing the conversation. "I hate that I'm lied to, Stef, how can I handle the fact that Elena won't even tell me." Maddie sighed. "Because she thinks she's protecting you, I had to compel Jeremy." Damon's voice came in. Maddie turned around. "Can.. can you reverse it? I need Jeremy to understand what happened to Vicki before I tell him about myself." Maddie glanced at Damon. Damon nodded. "I can reverse and ask to recite the compulsion so Elena doesn't know." Damon suggested. Stefan nodded. Maddie sighed in relief. "We'll do it later, here comes Lexi." By then Damon disappeared. Lexi walked back over. "I heard." She told him. "Thank you." Stefan told her. Lexi smiled. "You weren't supposed to be listening to Elena, your supposed to listen to your sister." Lexi scolded lightly. Stefan glanced towards Elena. "We'll see." Maddie murmured quietly, walking away. Elena walked towards her, hugging her sister. "Happy birthday, Maddie." Maddie smiled.

Maddie stood by the bar, with everyone cheering loudly. Tyler came over towards her. "Happy birthday Maddie!" He yelled, causing others to say Happy Birthday Maddie. Maddie laughed. Tyler picked her up, twirled her around. Stefan and Damon stood by, wishing they'd celebrate with her. Maddie glanced at her brother's, then getting an idea. "Hey, it's not just my birthday." She told. Stefan widened his eyes, mouthing 'no' towards Maddie. "Happy birthday Stefan!" Maddie yelled towards him. The crowd smiled and sent cheers towards his way. Stefan laughed. Elena smiled, waving. "You're dead." Stefan whispered towards Maddie in her ear. Maddie smirked. "Oh butt in, cheer up, it's our birthday, and I just found you once again, please this once, do it for me?" Maddie pleaded her brother. Stefan knew she was right, they found one another, at least she had a good reason. "Fine." Stefan gave in. "Let's party!" Maddie yelled, dragging her brother towards the dance floor, laughing. Stefan tagged along for the ride.

Maddie was dancing with friends, Stefan and Lexi were hanging around. Damon lounging by the bar, as usual. Lexi walked towards him. Lexi poured some shots, handing one towards Damon. "All right, the shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question. What are you really doing in Mystic Falls? And don't say it's Maddie." Lexi asked. "Have you tried the brittle?" Damon asked. "Wins awards." Damon tried to distract Lexi. "Cut the crap." Lexi cut him off. Damon taken a shot, setting it down. "Okay, I have a diabolical master plan." Lexi taken intake of a breath. "What is it?" Lexi asked. "What is what?" Maddie appeared, giggling as she sat on a stool. Damon and Lexi glanced at Maddie in shock. "Are you drunk?" Damon's protective instinct came in. Maddie rose an eyebrow. "No? I'm energized, try it sometime." Maddie giggled loudly. "Well, If I told you, it wouldn't be very diabolical, now wouldn't it?" Damon asked. Lexi gave him a skeptical, but sarcastic look. The next thing they know, Sheriff Forbes walked in, injecting Lexi with vervain, making her weak. Damon stood. "What is happening?" Maddie stepped forward, but Damon held her back. "Damon?" She asked. Damon grabbed her hand, knowing how worried and afraid she was. Sheriff Forbes turned to see Maddie. "Happy birthday, Maddie." She smiled sadly at the teen she considered a daughter. Damon caught the look, squeezing Maddie's hand. "Liz?" Maddie asked. "Thank you for the vervain. We'll take it from here." Maddie gasped, glancing at Damon, as she stepped away. "So, it's you." Maddie murmured, shaking her head. "I considered her a friend, Damon. Now you lost me." Maddie turned, walking towards Stefan, hurt. Damon watched in sadness of what he'd just done.

Late at night, Maddie went towards the boarding house. She couldn't believe Damon had turned Lexi in, and gotten her killed. Maddie pulled up in her car, parking it. She had tears down her face, putting her head on the steering wheel, crying. Stefan and Damon, whom inside heard their sister cry. Damon knew he hit the rocks, he knew he shouldn't have killed her, but he needed a distraction, something so he can plan his diabolical plan. Damon walked outside, seeing his sister inside her car, crying. He walked towards the drivers side, opening the door, gently pulled Maddie to his chest. "No, no, no, no, you killed her." Maddie sobbed, pounding her fists on his chest. Damon ignored her as Stefan opened the front door, letting them in. Stefan knew Maddie was taking this harder. Damon walked upstairs, to his room, knowing she'd forgive by the morning. Stefan followed along, and sitting on Damon's bed. "You had to kill her." He asked him. Damon rolled his eyes. "Clearly from what you missed with the stake." He restarted. "Besides, I said I was sorry, anything else?" Damon remarked. "Well, fix it. For Maddie." Stefan told him, walking out of Damon's bedroom, towards his. Damon sighed, moving a peace of hair from her face. "I am sorry." He murmured. "I hate you." She murmured, turning away, covering up, leaving Damon to himself.

* * *

 _• And here's a chapter of Reincarnated!_

 _• So, I'm starting this story back up again, it was my first story I wrote, and I intend to finish._

 _• I switched a few things up with Maddie, Elena, the brothers, supernatural thing. The reason is, I couldn't figure how to plan her out until season two, but there are things she won't know until then, I.E Elijah, and more of her past lives, etc._

 _• Any questions or suggestions are welcome!_

 _• Stay tuned for History Repeating!_


	11. History Repeating

**_3rd POV_** :

The next morning, Maddie woke up with a dream, she didn't know this dream particularly. But Maddie sensed it from an earlier life. She heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Maddie? You up?" The voice of Haley Gilbert rang into her ears. Maddie sighed. "Yep, coming!" She called out. Maddie had gotten dressed and walked downstairs, seeing her two aunts and brothers. "Stefan? Damon? What's going on?" Maddie grabbed a cup, filled it with coffee. Stefan and Damon stood idly, watching. "Well, we need to talk about Elena." Damon fessed up. Maddie rose an eyebrow, moving to the stove. "What about her? She deliberately kept secrets of my past from me, I cannot forget nor forgive." Maddie pointed out. Haley smiled softly, behind her cup of hot tea. "She's gonna find out, sooner or later." Haley pointed out. "What can I do then?" Maddie asked. "Seek her out." Damon told them. Stefan glanced at his brother. Stefan truly fell in love with Elena, but he wanted Maddie to know him, without secrets baring. "How?" He asked. "I can convince her?" Haley suggested. Damon shook his head. "Let me and Stefan handle it. She's gonna know who Katherine, and eventually who Madelyn will be, she needs to hear it from us, with Maddie supervising and walking in dramatically." Damon gestured around. Maddie rose an eyebrow. "You do realize I'm Madelyn too?" She asked. Stefan stepped in. "He means as the real Madelyn, yes you, but Elena doesn't know the past, and neither do you entirely, we need to explain before we tell about doppelgängers and reincarnations." Stefan modified the explanation. Haley nodded. "I'd like to be there, because it seems I'm involved knowing the supernatural as I was raised by Grayson and John." Haley nodded. Maddie smiled. "Deal. When?" Maddie sat at the table, eating her breakfast as plans start to form.

Meanwhile, Maddie sat in her History class. She had heard there was a new teacher teaching the class, so she would attend, even at her freshman level of class, she was smart for her age. Maddie noticed Bonnie rushing in to find her seat, she smiled softly at her friend. Another guy walked in behind her, and set his bag down. "Good morning, everyone." The man announced the class. "All righty." He faced the students in the class. He picked up a chalk, writing his name. "Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful. I know. It doesn't roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family immigrated here in 1755 in Texas. I, however was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce Aleric, but it's Alaric, okay? So, you can call me Ric. I'm your new history teacher." As he began teaching the rest of the period. Maddie sat, writing in her journal as she wrote of her dream, the previous night.

Maddie sat in the bleachers of the football field, knowing her sister, along with Bonnie. Maddie sat with Stefan, eating her lunch. "Stef, do you think Elena would tell you?" She asked. She was aware of eyes on the two, seeing as Maddie was with Stefan lately. Stefan glanced over at Maddie for a moment. "She has to.." Maddie smiled. "And then I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's Church before I woke back up in the woods." Maddie heard Bonnie tell Elena as she and Stefan walked. "And you always see your ancestor, Emily?" Elena asked. Bonnie nodded. "Do you believe ghosts?" Bonnie asked. Maddie jumped beside Bonnie. "I do, count me in, ghosts seem scary, whatcha talking about?" Maddie peeped. Elena jumped, panic kicked in, trying to find an excuse. "Two weeks ago, I would've answered no, but now.." Elena trailed off. "I think I'm being haunted." Bonnie told both Elena and Maddie. Maddie rose an eyebrow. "Haunted? You mean dreams of ghosts wanting you to do something?" Maddie clarified. Bonnie nodded. "I don't get it." Elena paused in. "Why Emily?" She asked. Maddie rolled her eyes. "Elena, if Emily is somehow related to Bonnie, wouldn't Emily want Bonnie to finish something she had started who knows when? Or if Bonnie was in danger, Emily would defend her family." As Maddie said this, she felt a breeze presence, and Maddie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Um, did you two feel that?" Maddie asked slowly. Bonnie nodded. Elena shook her head. "Feel what?" Elena asked tensely. Bonnie jumped in. "Like a breeze?" Bonnie concluded. "Yeah, it was like it sensed me, I don't know, gloats can be creepy, but there sentimental." Maddie told them. Bonnie nodded. "I don't get it." Elena told them. "Why Emily?" She questioned. Maddie and Bonnie exchanged a look. "Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the Civil War days, and that the medallion belonged to her." Bonnie explained. Maddie frowned. "It's a witch talisman." Bonnie added. "Wait, What medallion?" Maddie asked confused. Bonnie shrugged. "Grams said there's another that once belonged to Madelyn Salvatore, it appeared in my bag for some reason, and now Grams got it in a small box at her house." Maddie frowned, furrowing her eyebrows. Elena rose an eyebrow. "Madelyn has one?" Elena asked. Bonnie nodded. "Grams mentioned it's some sort of protection against evil, we don't know for sure, it's supposed to pass down through the family, maybe Stefan needs it back." Bonnie asked. Both Elena and Maddie nodded at the suggestion. "So, it all started when you got the necklace?" Maddie started the conversation back on track. Bonnie nodded "I think she's using it to communicate with me." Maddie frowned, sipping on a cup of tea. "Maybe she's trying to warn you or something, what if the necklace that belonged to Madelyn is supposed to help? Connect the two?" Maddie asked. Bonnie glanced at her friend, confused. "What does your Grams day about it?" Elena asked, directing towards Bonnie. "I can't call her." Bonnie told both Elena and Maddie. "She's going to tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it. I want it to stop." Bonnie confessed. Maddie frowned. "Maybe embracing it will overcome the feeling, Bonnie. Maybe something good would come out of it?" Maddie placed a hand on top of Bonnie's sighing in worry.

Maddie walked through the hallway, seeing Jeremy and Mr. Saltzman talking. Maddie knocked on the door. Jeremy glanced, seeing Maddie's worried facial expression. "Maddie, come on in." Alaric opened the door, letting her inside. "Is everything okay?" Maddie walked towards her brother, frowning. Alaric noticed and smiled. "Of course, we was going over the extra credit I was about to give him. Of course, with your exceptional grades, you're welcome to help him." Alaric mentioned a seat, as she noticed, sitting down beside Jeremy. Alaric faced Jeremy. "Write me a paper, then. Group project, your sister can help you." Jeremy frowned, nodded in acceptance. "Okay." Maddie told. "About what?" Jeremy finished. "History." Alaric answered them. "Pick a topic. Keep it local. And no Wikipedia regurgita." Jeremy laughed. "I'll keep an eye out on him, Ric, don't worry." Maddie told Alaric. He smiled. "These old towns have a lot of rich history. So just get your hands dirty, make it sing, and you're back on track. Deal?" Alaric told Jeremy. He nodded. "Uh, yeah. Deal. Maddie can help me out, she's a book worm." Maddie laughed. "It's true, I've recently learned more about my heritage, and I plan telling you, Jer, but it's absolutely fascinating." Maddie grinned. Jeremy rose an eyebrow. Alaric nodded. "You've got yourselves a week. Make it count." Maddie and Jeremy gotten up, nodded and left the classroom.

Maddie grabbed Jeremy and walked towards her car. "I have to talk to you, Gilbert swear it." The three words, Jeremy knew it was serious. "Okay." Jeremy followed, climbed inside her car. Maddie started to drive someplace sacred. "What I'm about to tell you, cannot go past us, and Stefan. Not even Elena can know, because this involves her." Jeremy frowned, confused. "Maddie, what's going on?" Maddie sighed, driving towards an old property. "My life has been a lie for the past 15 years, and your involved, and mainly to Elena, you forgot part of it. I don't need you to be angry with me, but you have every right with Elena." She started to explain. Jeremy sat in silence. "You remember the project that Ric suggested you do? You can do this for that. It'll help with our family history." Maddie added in. "Do you ever believe that something is different, but cannot explain?" Maddie asked. Jeremy frowned. "There's something you should know. I managed to steal something of Elena's." Maddie grabbed a journal, handed it to Jeremy. "She doesn't know, for now. But read it. I'm in there, but it's not what you think." Maddie continued to drive, as Jeremy pulled Elena's journal open, as he started reading. Maddie stayed silent, driving towards an old estate that she once lived in. "I have someone you have to meet, I'm sure your aware of what they are by now, it seems there's more to it." Maddie explained. "So Stefan Salvatore is a vampire?" Jeremy asked in shock. Maddie nodded. "Uh hm. Yeah, but he is a little different from Damon, the older brother. But you'll meet him, he's gonna reverse the compulsion that he placed on you, but by Elena." Maddie told him. "Wait, Damon compelled me, based off of Elena? Why?" Jeremy asked. Maddie frowned. "Vicki. She's dead." She told in a monotone voice. "Apparently, you taken it hard, and after Damon compelled you, you seemed normal and fell asleep. That's Halloween. Stefan killed her, after Logan Fell turned her." Jeremy nodded. "It's up to you, but we can remove the compulsion, and make it so Elena cannot find out that you know, or leave it as it is." Maddie told him. "There's also something else you should know, and it's about me." Maddie told, after a few minutes. Jeremy thought for a minute. "Reverse it." Jeremy decided. "Good choice, you'll meet my brothers then. Only Damon can reverse it since he's stronger, Stefan would, but he uses animal blood." Maddie shrugged. As she pulled up by the ruins of the estate, she parked and climbed out. "It's okay, they won't hurt you." Maddie reassured her brother. Jeremy nodded, following his sister.

Jeremy followed Maddie to an old looking bench, whereas he noticed Stefan standing, hands inside his pockets. Another tall man with ice blue eyes stood nearby. "Baby Gilbert, Gilbert." Damon greeted. Maddie rolled her eyes. "He wants to undo the compulsion, Damon." She told them. Damon nodded. Jeremy stood by. "When I undo it, close your eyes, and let your memories come to surface. Maddie will be beside you." Damon carefully told Jeremy, seriousness in place. Maddie grabbed Jeremy's hand for comfort as they sat on the bench. Jeremy taken a deep breath, glancing at his sister, she nodded. Jeremy glanced at Stefan, who also nodded. "Do it." Jeremy told him. Damon stepped forward, taking the bracelet for a moment, handing it to Jeremy, tilting his head so their eyes connect. "You will remember every compulsion, including Halloween night, you will remember what has happened, now close your eyes.." Damon compelled. Jeremy closed his eyes, seeing memories surface.

 _Jeremy was near by the buses with Vicki along with him. "I was so worried about you." He confessed to Vicki. "I'm fine now, but..." Vicki trailed off. "I gotta leave." Vicki told him. "Wha—what?" Jeremy asked confused. "Where?" Vicki shook her head. "I gotta get out of here, Jer. I just—I can't live at home with Matt. He just doesn't get it." Jeremy stared at Vicki in total confusion. "No, you can't." Jeremy told her. "You can't just leave." Vicki shook her head. "Come with me." Vicki told him. Vicki kissed Jeremy for a long moment. "If you come with me, we can be together forever." Jeremy smiled, nodded. "Okay, yeah." Jeremy then kissed Vicki passionately. After a few minutes of kissing, Vicki accidentally bit Jeremy's lip, drawing a speck of blood. Jeremy pulled away. "Ow." Vicki had blood on his fingertips, tasting it. "You're taking that costume a little too far." Vicki smiled a bit, but faded as she looked at the blood welling up on Jeremy's lip. "What?" Jeremy asked her. "What is it?" Vicki licked the blood away, kissing Jeremy more deeply than before. Vicki latched onto Jeremy's lower lip, drinking his blood from the small wound, trying to bite him. "Vicki!" Jeremy stopped her. "Vicki, what the hell?" He pushed Vicki away from him. Vicki transformed hungrily, losing control. "Oh, my god." Vicki walked forward. "No! Stop! Vicki!" Jeremy ducked. Elena ran outside, grabbing a wooden board, looking towards Jeremy and Vicki. "Vicki, no!" She yelled. Vicki pushed Jeremy away from her, looking at Elena angrily, stalking towards her. Elena swung the board at Vicki. She caught it, taking it out of her grasp, pushing Elena through the air toward a pile of wood planks and recycling garbage. Jeremy slowly inches closer. Elena was hurt, her arm and side bleeding, staining her nurse outfit with an even deeper red color. Maddie frowned as she heard the commotion, but distracted. Vicki tried to attack Elena, but Stefan appeared, pushing Vicki against the nose of a bus. "Vicki!" Jeremy yelled for her. Elena looked at Vicki in shock. Vicki pushed Stefan away from her, rushing underneath a bus, disappearing. Stefan looked at Elena to Jeremy. "Go. Get inside, go!" Elena pulled Jeremy, worried. Jeremy rushed inside after his sister. "Where's Maddie?" Elena asked, worriedly. "Possibly home." Stefan consoled her. Vicki appeared next to Elena and Jeremy, pushing him away, grabbing Elena, pulling her away from the door, leaving it open as Vicki biting her neck, feeding. Elena screamed in pain and fear. Stefan appeared behind Vicki, taking a big, pointed, jagged and broken plank, staking Vicki's heart through her back. Vicki whimpered, pulling away from Elena completely. Stefan pulled the make-shift stake out of her heart, making her gasp. "Vicki!" Jeremy yelled, completely in pain, standing. Elena moved away from Vicki slowly. Vicki looked around, a tear of blood slipping down her cheek. "Vicki! Vicki!" Jeremy yelling. Vick started to desiccate, her skin turning gray, veins appearing all over her body. Jeremy stepped closer in despair and denial. Stefan turned to Jeremy, holding him back. "Vicki!" Jeremy sobbed. Vicki fell to the ground, dying. Elena stood next to Jeremy, holding in pain. "Get him out of here." Stefan glanced at Elena towards Jeremy, nodding as he wrapped an arm around Jeremy's shoulder, rushing inside._

 _Jeremy sat next to Maddie as he explained what happened to Vicki. Maddie furrowed her eyebrows, yawning as she crawled up Jeremy's bed. Jeremy was crying, his arms wrapped around Maddie. Elena sat across from Jeremy, watching her two younger siblings, comfort one another. "Do you understand what happened tonight?" Elena asked Jeremy, quietly as she could not to wake Maddie. "No, I I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but I don't understand." His voice thick with an emotion. "She was going to kill us." Elena told him, referring to herself and Jeremy. "Now she's dead." Jeremy told her. "Vicki's dead." Jeremy had tears fallen, gently laid Maddie on his bed, moving towards his beanbag. "I'm so sorry, Jer." Elena told him. "I'm—" Jeremy cut her off. "Just make it stop." Jeremy told her. "It hurts." Elena moved, so she's holding him. "Sh." Elena told him. "It's okay, it's okay." Elena consoled him. "Why does everybody have to die on me?" Jeremy questioned, voice laced with pain. Elena closed her eyes, turning to Maddie, knowing she's asleep. Elena gently rubbed his shoulder as she gotten up, walking outside. Jeremy noticed Damon walking into his room, confused. Damon gently looked into his eyes, compelling him. "You're going to forget this night with Vicki, your going to remember she left town, no note, no saying. You tell it's for the best. Your going to quit doing drugs, listen to your sisters, and do your homework, now your going to fall asleep, holding your sister as she had a nightmare." Jeremy blinked, not seeing a blur, confused as he climbed into his bed, holding Maddie closed to his chest, falling asleep, unaware of the outside world_.

While Jeremy sorted through his memories, Maddie sat in silence, awaiting for the compulsion to wear off. "He's been out for five minutes." She asked worriedly. Damon placed a hand on her shoulder. Stefan stood idle, waiting. Jeremy gasped out loud, turning to his sister, seeing Damon. "So, Vicki is dead, she—she tried to kill us?" Jeremy asked, his voice raw with emotion. Maddie grabbed Jeremy into a hug. "I tried to help her, but I tried.." Stefan paused. "I couldn't let you get killed, neither Elena." He finished. Jeremy glanced at Stefan, realizing he was right. "So, Elena had me compelled to forget Vicki." Jeremy murmured, folding his arms, sighing. "I didn't know Vicki was killed until Stefan told me. And I was furious when they told me that Elena had you compelled, I had a plan, to help you. And tell you my story." Maddie told him. "I'm a reincarnation of three other girls. Madelyn Salvatore is one of them, meaning Stefan and Damon are my older brothers." Jeremy's eyes widen. "I'm going to give you my diaries, and you can read them. Not many people in Mystic Falls knows this, that's because they have no clue that it is me. I've noticed that photos of myself in my previous lives were burned, except those Stefan and Damon have, and the Salvatore family, along with the Petrova family have, they're the only ones who know the truth, because of how I was reincarnated. In mere decades, early century, a witch taken blood from both Silas and Amara, creating a child named Myana, me. And Qetisyah had a descendant, Ayana do a spell on me, so I can reborn when a doppelgänger is born, i.e Stefan, Elena, and two others." Jeremy listened, nodding. "You cannot Tell a soul about this, because my blood is more potent than Elena, who is a doppelgänger of Katherine, or Katerina Petrova, her real name. You remember when I told you about Bulgaria and 1864?" Jeremy nodded. "It's true." She told him. "So, your a reincarnation, Stefan and Damon are vampires, Elena is a doppelgänger, and Vicki is dead vampire?" Jeremy summarized. Maddie nodded. "Yeah." Stefan and Damon stood by. "I won't tell anyone I know, I promise." Jeremy told them. "But compel me to not speak of it, I want to pay Elena back." Maddie widened her eyes in surprise. "You sure?" Jeremy nodded. Damon stepped forward. "You will not tell anyone except myself, Stefan, or Maddie of what you heard today, you will only remember in the presence of those here, and you will go as normal as you were before." Damon compelled. Jeremy sighed in relief as Maddie handed him the vervain bracelet back. "Thanks guys." Jeremy smiled, as Maddie led the three boys to her car.

Later that night, while Maddie was at the Grill, Stefan led Damon towards the football field, wondering what his brother's plans was. He had a football in his hand. "What are you doing here?" Damon asked. "Bonding, apparently our sister suggested it." Stefan told him. Damon rose an eyebrow. "Catch." Stefan threw the football towards him, as Damon caught it with one hand, tossing it back towards Stefan. "Go on, give it a try." Stefan gestured around. Damon had a bottle of bourbon on the ground. "Don't forget who taught you how to play this game." Stefan rolled his eyes internally. Damon through the football widely, past Stefan and onto the other side of the field. Stefan rushed towards Damon, tackling him to the ground, both of them groaning in pain. Damon coughed. "Ow. That hurt." A musical laugh rang through their ears. Both Stefan and Damon glanced to see Maddie standing by the post. "Must suck being tossed." Maddie teased. "Downside of my diet." Stefan told them. "Well duh." Maddie replied, smiling, walking towards them, holding her hand out for them to get up. "Getting hit actually hurts a little bit." Damon groaned, laying his head back on the grass. "Big baby." Maddie told him. Damon rolled his eyes at his sister. "I'm impressed, Stefan." He told his brother. "Fun with booze and darts, sentimental with football, our dear sister coming to us, and now starry night." He sat up, turning towards Stefan, raising an eyebrow. "What do you want, Stefan?" Maddie turned to Damon. "Really? You got all that this long? I've figured it out back at the bar, you two wouldn't let me drink. Boo." Maddie pouted. Stefan and Damon turned to her, eyebrow raised in unison. Stefan sat up, letting Maddie pull him up. "Wasn't real, Damon." Damon looked at him in confusion. "Our love for Katherine." Maddie giggled at the expression Damon made. "Oh, God." Maddie giggling, making Damon and Stefan smile. "She compelled us to love her." Stefan told him. Maddie tilted her head, listening, folding her arms. "She did something to Madelyn. We didn't have a choice. Took me years to sort that out, to truly understand what she did to us." Maddie rose an eyebrow. "Wait, wait." Catching the boys' attention. "What do you mean, she 'did something to Madelyn' mean?" She asked. Stefan turned to her, Damon had a sadness look in his eyes. "Emily told us, after you tried saving Stefan, your body was gone, we assumed you were in a coffin at the crypt. Actually, you were buried there." Damon told her, sadly. Maddie frowned, sitting on the grass, staying silent. Damon turned to Stefan. "Oh, no, Stefan." He told him, patting his knee from where he sat beside Maddie. "We are not taking that on tonight." Back to the conversation. Damon stood up, handing his hand towards Maddie, as she grabbed and pulled herself up. "What do you want with Katherine's crystal." Damon paused, turning to Stefan. "How do you know about that." Maddie raised a hand. "I knew, along with a necklace that once belonged to myself in 1864?" She asked as a question than a statement. Damon turned to Maddie, confused. "Come on. You knew Elena would tell me." Stefan rose an eyebrow at his sister for the information. "How did you know it was Katherine's?" Damon asked. "Emily give it to her on her last night. I was with her, and you weren't." Maddie frowned, staying silent. "I was the last one to see her, Damon." Stefan told him. Damon looked at him expressionlessly, hurt by this revelation. "Actually." Maddie stepped in, glancing at the two. "I was—I was the last one to see Katherine before I tried to save Stefan." Both of them turned to see Maddie with a sad expression. "Emily was there, I had this memory of them. Emily gave me a crystal, Katherine was getting my blood, I remembered that Katherine tried to compel me, but I think Emily knew, so she put vervain in my locket." Maddie touched her necklace. "Emily casted a spell on me. Someone else was there. It was fuzzy but he was tall." Maddie furrowed her eyebrows. "He was helping Emily, and by helping her, he was helping Katherine, but the strange this was, Katherine didn't remember, nor she knew the man." Damon and Stefan stood, listening. "I-I don't know, it was weird, and fuzzy that night in my memory." Maddie wiped her tears, massaging her temple. "She didn't tell you?" Damon directed the conversation towards Stefan, after a few minutes of digesting Maddie's tale. "We had other things on our mind." Stefan told him. Damon stood, rushing in front of Stefan within inches. "I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it." Maddie gasped. "Damon! No!" She yelled. "Yeah." Stefan told him. "I've heard that before." Stefan rolled his eyes. Damon smirked. "I have a bigger surprise, Stefan." He told him, turning around. Maddie tilted her head. "What could possibly be the surprise?" She mumbled. Damon turned to her, smirked. Stefan looked at him in confusion. "I'm gonna bring her back." Stefan and Maddie turned to Damon in shock. "Wait, her as in, Katherine?" Maddie squeaked out. Damon nodded mutely. With that, Maddie followed him as Damon walked away, leaving a stunned Stefan behind.

Maddie sighed as she sat in Damon's car as she drove towards the Grill. "Do you think Katherine would be there?" She asked quietly. Damon turned to his sister, thinking. "She has to be, that's where I last saw her, the flames torched the church, but Emily did something." Damon confessed. "What if she finds out that I'm alive, Katherine thinks I'm dead." Maddie turned to face him in the front seat. Damon stared at the road for a minute, thinking. "I won't let anything happen to you. If Katherine does something, I'd know." Damon told her, voice cleared of emotion. Maddie sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I'm worried that if Katherine isn't there, you'll be hurt. Day, I don't want you hurt all over again. It's like you're attraction with a doppelgänger with Stefan is happening again." Maddie muttered softly. Damon's eyes harden, but taking a deep breath as they soften a bit. "I don't love Elena, Maddie." Damon told her. Maddie glanced at her brother, before nodding. "Fine, but when you do, I'll say 'I told you so'." Maddie smirked. "Deal." Damon smirked back, pulling into the Grill. Maddie climbed out of the car, waiting for Damon. Damon follows Maddie inside. Damon is aware of eyes on the two, but ignores them. Maddie finds a booth and sits down. Damon slides on the other side. "They're staring." Maddie mumbled, without looking up. Damon rolled his eyes. "Let them." Damon smirked. "Nobody is supposed to know, I know, Damon. They think I'm out on a date with you." Damon rolled his eyes. Maddie sighed. "I'm hungry for some food. Breakfast?" She gestured to the menu. "Or blood." She whispered quietly. Damon laughed. "Breakfast, dear sister." Maddie nodded. "Maddie!" A male voice called out. Maddie turned to Tyler. "Tyler, hey." She waved. "What's up?" She asked, tilting her head. "Nothing, just saying hi and seeing you at school tomorrow?" Maddie nodded. "Yep, I have a game tomorrow anyways, oh! Tyler, this is Damon, Damon Salvatore." She gestured Tyler to Damon. "And Damon, this is Tyler Lockwood, the quarterback of the football team and captain." She gestured Damon to Tyler. Damon and Tyler nodded at one another. "Alright, I'm gonna head home, see ya Maddie." He leaned, kissing her head, and walking away. Damon stayed silent. "What?" Maddie noticed Damon raising an eyebrow. "Tyler's sweet, he's just protective, has been since my parents died." She mumbled quietly, reading the menu. "Let's eat." She gestured towards the menu once again.

All of the sudden, Maddie hears a whoosh sound. Sighing. "If your going to whoosh, at least be quiet about it." Maddie turned around, seeing Stefan. "Stefan? What's wrong?" She asked confused. Stefan paused. "Emily possessed Bonnie." Maddie gasped. "And Damon's missing." Maddie furrowed her eyebrows. "Save her." Maddie hugged Stefan, as he rushed off. Maddie sighed, walking towards her car. "You know, your not alone." A voice called out towards her. Maddie turned to see her aunt Haley standing by. "What do you mean?" She asked. Haley sighed. "Look, I get it. You love your brothers with every fiber of your being, but they're vampires!" Her voice quieted at the word. "For god sakes, what happens when you get into crossfire? Does Elena even know?" Haley asked her niece. "She kept secrets from me, Hales, how am I supposed to accept that?" She questioned. Haley sat inside Maddie's car, as she drove towards their house. Haley's short blonde hair wavering in the wind. She sighed. "I'm with you, Love, you know that." Haley told her. Maddie sighed. "Bonnie's being possessed, Damon's probably after her, Stefan is saving her. Elena is involved. And I'm stuck like I cannot do anything." Maddie ranted towards her aunt. Haley smiled softly. "Your Mother was the same way." She murmured, grabbing Maddie's hand. Maddie turned to her aunt. "Your real mother, not Miranda. I knew her, and her husband, Alaric." Haley smiled. "Remember I attended North Carolina, so I'd know them." Haley smirked. "Come on, let's go surprise the two." Haley smirked, making Maddie laugh. "Fine, fine." She mumbled, turning the car around towards the woods. "Fell's Church." Haley told her. Maddie nodded as she drove.

As Maddie and Haley walked through the woods with their phones as a light source. Maddie heard Damon's voice. " _Hello, Emily. You look different_." Maddie and Haley glanced at one another. " _I won't let you do it_." Emily, whom possessed Bonnie told him. " _We had a deal_." Damon told her, standing a few feet away. "Things are different now. Be happy, your sister has returned. Hello, Madelyn." Emily called out. Maddie stepped behind the tree, furrowing her eyebrows. "It's Maddie, now." Damon glanced at his sister in shock. "I need to protect my family, like I did yours, all those years ago." Emily told them. "What do you mean, Emily?" Maddie asked softly. Emily turned to see Maddie, she smiled softly. "I protected you, because I knew you needed your family once again. Katherine was a pawn, of course. I played her, I was Alissa's handmaiden, not Katherine." Emily confessed. Maddie widened her eyes. "Alissa's dead." Damon's cold, steel voice told Emily. Emily nodded, standing in what it seems a pentagon. "I protected your family." Damon redirected the conversation. Emily faced Damon. "You owe me." He finished. "I know. And I did my part, already." Emily gestured to Maddie. Damon nodded. "Fine, but you owe me still." Damon walked forward. "I'm sorry." Emily told him. "You're about to be a lot more than that." He faced Emily. Emily raised her arm towards Damon, using magic to push him into a tree. Maddie gasped, Haley grabbed her, hiding both of them out of sight. Emily walked away, after impaling Damon with a tree branch, making him groan in pain. Maddie grabbed Haley's hand, following Emily, seeking answers. "Emily, what happened to me?" She questioned. Emily turned to Maddie, smiling softly. "Katherine never hated you, she wanted you apart of her life, as well as Stefan and Damon. Unfortunately, she knew her time was up, so she had me and Elijah do a spell, to reincarnate you, once again." Emily explained. Maddie widened her eyes. Emily turned to Haley Gilbert. "Haley, you are Alissa's niece?" Haley tilted her head. "Protect Maddie, have faith in the Salvatore brothers. Something bigger is coming, she must be safe." Emily told her. Haley nodded, grabbing Maddie's hand, walking behind a tree as they heard footsteps. "Stefan." Emily looked up at the boy who whooshed in. "Hello, Emily." Stefan glanced towards the trees, before glancing at the witch. "These people don't deserve this." Emily told him. "They should never have to know such evil." Maddie furrowed her eyebrows as she listened. "What do you mean 'evil'?" Stefan asked. Damon groaned. "Emily, I swear to God, I'll make you regret this." Damon told her. "I won't let you unleash them into this world." Emily told him. "Them?" Stefan repeated her word, stepping forward, turning towards Damon. "What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?" Damon didn't answer. "Does it matter?" Damon fessed up. "Emily, tell me what you did." Stefan told her. "To save her, I had to save them." Emily told him. "You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan asked in disbelief. "With one comes all." Emily answered. "I don't care about that." Damon told them, standing up. "I just want Katherine." Stefan turned to face him, once again. "I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge." Maddie gasped quietly, tears brimming. "The two aren't mutually exclusive." Damon told him, but heard Maddie in the trees. "Damon, you can't do this." A voice called out. Maddie, stepped from behind the trees. Emily, Stefan and Damon turned to see her. "Why not?" Damon demanded, making Maddie flinch. "They killed 28 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get." Stefan shook his head. "28 vampires, Damon." He told him. "They were vampires. You can't just bring them back." Maddie stood silently. "This town deserves this." Damon told him. "What did I do, to deserve it, Damon? Why did Mystic Falls, my home deserve such fate?" Maddie spoke up, causing silence. "You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago." Stefan finished Maddie's thought. "There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again." Damon told them, but softer towards Maddie. She blinked. "They already knew too much." He turned to Emily. "And they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find out. Trust me." Maddie stood, silently, next to Stefan. "Things are different now." Emily told him. "Don't do this." Damon pleaded. "I can't free them." Emily told them. "I won't." She dropped the branch. "Incendio!" A circle of flames spread around Emily where she had drawn the designs, in the shape of a pentagram surrounded by a circle. "No!" Damon yelled. Stefan held Damon back. Emily took the necklace off, holding the crystal up for them to see. "Madelyn, your own pendant is safe, for now. Remember what I have told you. The witches will listen to you for any questions you have." Bonnie's form flickered to Emily. "No, please." Emily's form flickered to Bonnie. "Bonnie!" Elena yelled, causing Maddie to run, with Haley trailing behind, leaving Stefan and Damon. Stefan ran forward towards Elena, keeping her back. Emily threw the crystal into the air. "No!" Damon yelled. The crystal exploded into a thousand pieces, sparks raining down on all of them. Damon glared at Emily with hate. Bonnie's form flickered to Emily, flickering back to Bonnie. She lowered her head. The flames extinguished themselves. Bonnie looked around, confused and dazed. Emily was no longer possessing her. Damon rushed towards Bonnie, biting her neck, making her scream. Stefan rushed towards them, pulling Damon away from Bonnie. Elena ran closer to Bonnie and Stefan. He knelt next to Bonnie, listening for a heartbeat. He looked at Elena. "She's alive, but barely. I can save her." Stefan hit his wrist, feeding Bonnie his blood. Bonnie groaned, trying to pull away. Stefan held Bonnie still. The wound on her neck started to heal. "Oh, my God." Elena told them. "Her neck. It's healing." Elena glared at Damon, unaware of two sets of eyes watching them in sadness, anger and pain. Damon looked away, guilty, catching eyes of his sister whom shaken her head. Damon lowered his head.

Damon was sitting where Stefan had left him, tears in his eyes, despaired. "I'm sorry." A voice quietly told him. Damon looked up, seeing Maddie and Haley walking towards him. "I'll leave you two for a moment." Haley gently placed a hand on Maddie's arm. Maddie nodded as Haley walked away. Maddie stood in front of Damon. "But you didn't have to bite Bonnie, she was confused." Damon listened, still feeling guilty. "Katherine never compelled me." He told Maddie, using the words he told Stefan, previously. "I knew everything ever step of the way." Maddie stepped closer, going to sit next to Damon. "It was real for me. Her love was real to me." Damon had tears in his eyes. "I know, I know." Maddie grabbed his shoulder, making Damon lean his head on her shoulder. "There is a reason that Emily did this, you can't give up on hope, Damon. Have faith." She consoled her brother. Damon had tears, burying his head into her shoulder as he cried. Maddie sat, holding him, until the pain washed out.

* * *

 _• And here's chapter 9 of Reincarnated!_

 _• I'm sorry this is my shortest chapter yet, but remember this is Maddie we're doing, not Elena and whatnot._

 _• So I'm doing one book at a time, and don't worry, updates are coming, now that I actually have inspiration and time for this again._

 _• So Maddie told Jeremy, and Maddie is aware of what's happening in Mystic Falls, of course she's hiding from Elena, but that's not all what she's hiding from._

 _• Haley and Jenna are involved in the supernatural, I had them come early, because I had plans for them. I know that Jenna doesn't learn of this until the end of season two, but I kind of twisted it a bit. Elena won't know that both Haley and Jenna know, for reasons of course._

 _• Any questions or suggestions are welcome!_

 _• Stay tuned for The Turning Point!_


	12. The Turning Point

The next morning after all the things happening the night before, Maddie woke up, yawning as she heard shuffling in the room next door. Maddie gotten up, walked towards the bathroom where her, Jeremy and Elena's rooms were connected. Maddie smiled softly, seeing Jeremy sketch on a pad. She brought a finger to her lips, smiling as she felt good. After Maddie told Jeremy about everything, including her adoption, the reincarnation, and of course vampires, Jeremy seemed to ice Elena, but melt Maddie into his arms. Jeremy knew that Maddie was just protecting him, and so did Elena, but Maddie knew that Jeremy needed to know. Maddie sensed her aunt Haley behind her. "So our boy is growing up." Haley told Maddie, who smiled. "Of course, Jeremy deserved to know, and I couldn't lie to him." She frowned, glancing into the mirror, and seeing her aunt mess with her hair. Haley laughed. "You always were the one closest to Elena then, and you are now. How do you feel now that you know you're adopted?" Haley asked. Maddie sighed, walking back into her bedroom, glancing at her aunt. "To be honest, I can understand why mom and dad kept me and Elena, because they wanted more kids other than Jeremy, but I don't understand why hide the secret from me? Does Elena even know?" Maddie asked. Haley sighed, sitting on Maddie's bed. "Nope, we had planned, well your mom planned that we'd tell you when you're 18.." Haley sighed. Maddie nodded. "It's okay, I know, and I understand." Maddie hugged her aunt. "Now, let's go downstairs before Elena is suspicious." Haley winked, Maddie getting up. They both headed downstairs to see Elena and Jenna sitting at the table. "Ima go to Stefan's, Damon invited me to breakfast." Maddie told Haley, whispering so Elena can't hear. Haley gave a mild nod. Maddie kissed her and Jenna's cheeks, before grabbing her bag, and rushing out the front door.

As Maddie parked her car, she heard two voices inside the house, plus seeing Liz Forbes car. Maddie furrowed her eyebrows and climbed out. "Liz?" She asked. Liz turned around, surprised to see Maddie. "Maddie?" Damon opened the door, seeing his sister and the Sheriff. "Sheriff, what a surprise. And Maddie?" Damon asked confused. "Stefan called me to hang out." Maddie smoothly lied, knowing Liz was there. Damon nodded, inviting her inside. Liz smiled softly. "We're just catching up on schoolwork that Stefan missed due to a family emergency, and he invited me along to help, did you need something?" Maddie asked Liz. Damon smiled at Maddie's lie, which wasn't really a lie since Stefan had missed several days of school, but still. "I need Damon." Liz answered, nodding in his direction. Damon frowned a bit. "Of course, right this way. Stefan is in the backyard, I believe." Damon told Maddie the last bit, as Maddie nodded and followed where Stefan would be. Meanwhile as Maddie sat next to Stefan on the couch, a few minutes later. Stefan had his head tilted as Maddie watched Liz and Damon talk to one another. "What are they saying?" Maddie whispered as she wrote her English essay. Stefan put a finger to his lips as he concentrated. " _There's been another attack_." Sheriff Forbes informed Damon. " _A female victim, her throat torn out, completely drained of blood. It fits the pattern_." Damon frowned, confused. Stefan relayed the message to Maddie who gasped. " _I-I'm sorry_." Damon consoled Liz. " _I don't understand. I thought we solved that problem when I staked the blonde one_?" Stefan frowned, hurt as he listened. Maddie grabbed his hand, squeezing silently showing support, waiting patiently for him to catch her up on the conversation. " _The story for the town is another animal attack, but I'm not sure how much longer we can keep lying to them. The Council's in an uproar. We thought we were past this_." Liz told Damon. Maddie glanced out the window, pausing her writing on her English essay. " _So, uh, what do we do_?" Damon asked, feeling eyes on him. Damon knew sister would want to know this. Sheriff shook her head barely. " _You're the only one who's ever taken on a vampire_." Stefan listened to the conversation. " _We were hoping you could tell us_." Liz finished her sentence. Stefan seemed irritated as he replayed the conversation to Maddie who seemed confused, surprise and worry.

As Maddie sat in her chemistry class, she had thoughts on her mind from what her brothers told her. She didn't understand why the attacks were still happening. She still was hurting from when Damon killed Lexi, but she knew that she wasn't completely gone. Maddie somehow sensed that she was nearby, watching over her. Maddie sighed as she listened into her teacher explaining about two chems counteracting a formula. She felt a nudge beside her. "Hey, do you have the notes from yesterday?" A girl asked. Maddie flipped in her binder, grabbing the notes from the previous day, handing them to her. The girl muttered a thanks as Maddie continued to listen to the teacher, surrounding thoughts on her family, vampires and supernatural in general.

After chemistry was finished, Maddie received a text from Stefan basically saying he was seeing Elena, although he brought her here a few minutes prior, she wanted to see Stefan. She walked towards her locker, putting her chemistry binder away, and shutting it, knowing Haley would be signing her out. So she walked to the front desk, asking to see if her aunt had arrived, and walked outside. She noticed Elena and Stefan talking, but she walked to a nearby bench, near enough so she could hear the conversation. "Well, I'm never sure about Damon, but he's been trying to keep a low profile lately, so it just doesn't make any sense to me." Stefan told Elena. Elena sighed, nodding. "So what are you gonna do?" She asked. Stefan glanced behind Elena to see Maddie listening, then back down at Elena. "Damon's tracking them right now." Stefan told her. "Look I promised you the truth, so I wanted to tell you. I want you to be careful." Elena nodded. "When I saw you, I... thought you were coming to say goodbye." Stefan sighed, for a moment thinking his next words would hurt both Elena and Maddie. "Not yet." Elena glanced at Stefan sadly. Maddie sighed, getting up and walking away. Maddie knew that he wouldn't necessarily leave town, but in hiding, possibly. And Maddie didn't want to be alone, especially if Elena was lying to her and Jeremy both from the supernatural world.

As the rest of the day, Maddie ignored both Elena and Stefan. Especially after the conversation. Maddie knew that she was overdoing it. But Elena for one thing, she couldn't let her sister know that she knew, and apparently about her own truths. Maddie was confused to the end, but Damon had found more journals, buried in the cave north of the old ruins of the Salvatore mansion. Damon believed that as Madelyn, she buried her journals for someone to find them. Maddie was glad, because it had her history, and what had happened with Katherine, and that night she was supposedly dead. Maddie noticed that Damon had filled in some pages explains after their transitions. Maddie noticed that it had mentioned Stefan a lot, but Maddie just read on. Maddie carried a diary each day, so she caught up with her past life. Maddie still had those dreams, but since Sheila had given her necklace back, and some herbal tea that she easily made every morning, helped with the pains and starting having them at night, so she wouldn't be distracted during the day. Maddie did have a dream the night before, about a man in a suit. Maddie noticed he was a bit blurry, but she caught a name. Elijah Smith. A single name fitting for a noble man. She mused once. She had read a journal entry based off the name, and found that Elijah and her was to be courted, and she also knew that their wedding was a few short weeks away when she mysteriously died. But Maddie had known the real truth. Her own father shot her. And when Stefan had told their father she was dead. Giuseppe Salvatore blamed himself to his grave for her death. He knew that Madelyn was on vervain, and it was a mistake killing her. But nobody knew before then, that Katherine and Elijah worked together with Emily Bennett, to save Madelyn's life, but it was complexed. In order to reincarnate Maddie once more, Emily had taken both Katherine and Stefan's blood, and mixed the two bloodlines together, but somehow she ended up as a Gilbert. Maddie knew that Miranda Gilbert was not her birth mother. And she had to figure out, who was.

Later that night, Maddie had arrived at the high school with Jeremy for Career Night. She admits she didn't want to go, but unfortunately, her aunt or should say both aunts. Haley Gilbert was the epitome of Grayson Gilbert, being raised, Haley had the temper of Grayson, that Maddie adored. As Maddie followed Haley in the hallways. "How's things with the brothers?" Haley asked. Maddie sighed, brushing her curls from behind her ear. "They're good. Damon.. he wants to leave, and Stefan, he's gonna hide, I guess." Maddie shrugged. Haley hummed. "Well, let's find your sister and your other aunt." Maddie sighed, but followed.

Maddie heard Stefan and Elena talking. "I've dabbled in a bunch of different things, though." Stefan told Elena. Maddie walked to beside Stefan as they both gave small smiles. "Didn't you become a painter?" Maddie asked with a raised brow. "Didn't love anything enough to stick to it?" Elena asked. Maddie rose an eyebrow at the blunt question. "No, I—I loved it all." Stefan answered her. "I just—I had to move on before anybody could notice that I wasn't getting any older." Maddie frowned, knowing in a few years, Stefan would have to leave, as well as Damon. Stefan caught her frown and frowned as well. "How long before that would happen?" Maddie asked. "Few years usually." Stefan answered. Maddie nodded. "Sometimes shorter." He finished. "And you always left?" Elena asked, carefully glancing at Maddie, not knowing she's explaining in front of her. "I didn't have a choice." Stefan told her. "So what about—what about you? What are your, uh, plans for the future?" Stefan tried to change subjects. "You always had a choice, Stef, whether it's worth or not." Maddie told her brother softly. Stefan sighed in defeat, knowing that his sister was right. "Ima go, see you guys later." Maddie hugged Elena, and kissed Stefan's cheek before walking away to find somewhere else to go.

Maddie heard her phone ring. _Damon_. She rolled her eyes and answered. "Day? What's happening?" She asked. " _I got shot, and I need your help_." Maddie's eyes widen. "Coming, hold on. Put pressure on your wound to stop the bleeding and whatever you do, do not take that bullet out, got it?" Maddie told him, sternly. " _Hm, yeah, hurry, I can feel it heal_." Damon told her, hanging up. Maddie rolled her eyes as she walked towards her car, climbing in. Sending Stefan a text about Damon as she started to drive as fast as she could towards the boarding house.

As Maddie pulled into the driveway, she jumped out of her car, running inside the house. "Damon!" She yelled, running to grab her first aid kit. Damon swished down to the kitchen, where he knew Maddie would chew him out shortly. "Here." Maddie jumped hearing his voice. "Sit." She told him. Damon complied. "Explain." She told him, grabbing his sides, glancing his torso. She grabbed a cloth and wet it to clean the wound. Damon pointed a finger and dialed Stefan's number. " _Logan Fell's a vampire. And when I find him again, I'm gonna destroy him limb by limb_." Damon told Stefan. "He did what?" Maddie asked in shock. Damon nodded, sighing. "What happened?" Maddie asked. Stefan heard both his siblings on the phone, a frown on his face. " _You okay_?" Stefan asked. Maddie grabbed a cloth and wiped the blood, since Damon's wound healed. Maddie ran upstairs to Damon's bedroom and grabbed a shirt. "No, I'm not okay." Damon answered. "Maddie cleaned me up, if that's what your wondering. But I was ambushed. I was shot. Again." Maddie came back in, having a shirt in her hands. She handed it to Damon, who smiled in thanks. Damon put his phone on speaker for himself and Maddie to listen. "Now, I'm vengeful. Just got to find him." Damon told them. Maddie cleaned up the mess of blood. " _Well, there's no need_." Stefan answered. Maddie lifted her head, tilting it. "Huh?" She asked. " _He's here at the school_." Stefan finished his sentence." Maddie widened her eyes. Damon noticed the look. "You're kidding me." Damon told him. "Why the hell is he there?" And Maddie answered with. "My aunt Haley and Jenna is there with Elena and Jeremy." Damon frowned at his sister. Maddie walked to him. " _He's working the crowd_." Stefan told him. " _Tried to threaten Haley. Something about secrets_." Maddie gasped. Damon frowned. "I'll be right there, I got Maddie." Damon told him, hanging up his phone. "Don't worry, baby Gilbert, let's rescue your aunt." He smirked, picking up Maddie and whooshing towards his car.

Maddie rode with Damon as he dropped her off at the school. Maddie ran inside trying to find her aunt. Although Elena didn't know that Maddie knew she was involved, she tended to avoid her as much as she could. "Elena!" She called out, seeing her sister with Stefan. Stefan turned out, visibly releasing a breath of relief. Maddie frowned. "Where's aunt Haley? I-I need to ask her a question about my future career." Maddie lied smoothly. Stefan knew the real truth. Elena frowned. "Last I saw was with aunt Jenna?" She asked, shrugging. Maddie smiled. "Okay, see you. And oh, Stef? See you at my game?" She asked as she walked backwards. Stefan smiled. "I'll be there." He nodded. Maddie sighed, turning around and walking to find her two aunts.

She had bumped into Caroline, who was walking in the hallway. "Care? You okay?" Maddie asked her. Caroline turned around, smiling. "I'm fine, I'm gonna head home. Wanna come?" She asked. Maddie frowned, but then nodded. "Yeah, come on." She followed Caroline outside towards the school parking lot. Caroline called someone as Maddie shivered, texting Stefan she was with Caroline and heading for a sleepover. They both heard a car pull up. Logan Fell pulled his car up. "Hey, damsels in distress, need a ride?" He asked. "Oh, my God." Caroline told him sarcastically. Maddie smirked, but internally frozen in fear. She quietly dialed Stefan's phone and needing him to listen. "Logan Fell, Channel Nine, is that you?" They both dramatically gave a gasp, smiling. "I used to babysit you, Caroline Forbes. And Maddie Gilbert, you're Elena's younger sister, aren't you?" Logan asked. Maddie nodded. "Don't mock me." He told Caroline. "Well, I was supposed to go home with Maddie for a sleepover, but I can't find a ride." Caroline told him. "It's not a problem, really?" Logan told them. "It's on my way." He answered. Caroline glanced at Maddie, who nodded. Knowing she can't run or escape, she knew that someone would save them both, hopefully her brothers. Maddie climbed in the backseat, as Caroline walked around. Maddie noticed Matt standing next to the school, noticing them. Caroline noticed him, smiling, waving to him, getting into the passenger side of the car. Logan drove away with both of them in seatbelts. All of the sudden, Logan knocked out Maddie by grabbing her head, knocking her into the window, then hitting Caroline's head hard enough to leave a blood spot on the glass, making her unconscious.

Meanwhile, Stefan and Elena was trying to find Maddie, not realizing that Stefan had checked his phone to see a text from her. Matt walked towards them. "Hey." He waved to Elena. "Hey." Elena told him. "Have you seen Logan Fell, the news guy?" Matt nodded. "Yeah." He answered. "He just gave Maddie and Caroline a ride home." Stefan tensed at his answered. Elena widened her eyes. Stefan turned to Elena. "Stay here." Stefan turned around, walking away. Stefan dialed Damon, hoping he picks up the phone. Stefan didn't know what to do, since his sister was kidnapped, and he was with Elena. "Damon, listen. Logan has Maddie and Caroline." And with that, he hung up, whooshing away to find Logan.

Stefan appeared, shooting Logan with his own gun repeatedly, making him groan in pain and fall to the ground. Damon whooshed to the backseat where his sister lie unconscious. He pulled her out, then sat her on the ground. Stefan rushed to get Caroline, grabbing her out of the car. Damon rushed to the phone where they heard Liz's voice. "Sheriff, yeah it's Damon." Damon answered Liz. " _Where's Caroline and Maddie_?" Liz asked. "They're okay." Damon told her. Stefan picked Caroline in a cradle, rushing away. "I'm on Elm street." Damon hung up, walking to his sister, gently placing her on the grass. He stroked her cheek, frowning. Damon rushed to Logan's car, opening his trunk, grabbing a tire iron, closing the trunk, walking towards Logan. "Gonna try this one more time." He swung the tire iron towards him threateningly. "Who turned you." Damon asked him. "I told you I don't know." Logan told him. "This tire iron here could take your head clean off." Damon smirked. "Is that your final answer?" He rose the tire iron up in the air. "How can you side with them?" Logan asked. "I don't side with anyone. You pissed me off, I want you dead. Who turned you." Damon asked once more. "I don't know!" Logan told him. "Oh, well." Damon shrugged. "You're screwed." Damon swung the tire iron toward Logan, but stopped once Logan spoke. "Wait wait! I do know who turned me." Logan told him. "Are you lying?" Damon asked, tilting his head. "You think you're the only one that wants to get in that tomb underneath the old church?" Logan asked. Damon looked at him in confusion. "If you are lying to me, I will end you." Damon glanced at Logan, hearing a car engine from a mile. "I am not lying." Logan told him. "There's another way to break the spell. We can help you. Meet me at the old church." Damon saw Liz driving towards them, her siren and lights on. "Take me down." Damon told him. "Make it look real. Make it look real." Damon swung toward Logan with the tire iron. Logan ducked, pushing Damon into the car behind him, making him fall to the ground, rushing away.

Damon was in Maddie's room, grazing his eyes over her features. Maddie was still knocked unconscious, but Damon had fed her blood for her injuries to her head. He heard a groan and he turned to see his sister moving slightly, Damon gently pushed her back down to the bed as she started to raise. "Damon?" She croaked out. "Easy there, baby Gilbert, you had a rough night." He smirked. Maddie opened her eyes, seeing her brother sitting next to her. "Damon, Logan...—" He cut her off. "I know, we took care of it, Stefan took Caroline, and I grabbed you." Damon explained. Maddie nodded, groaning. "Ugh." She groaned out once more. "I gave you a bit of my blood to heal you, it'll pass by the next day." Damon smiled softly, reserved only for her. Maddie smiled. "Stay with me?" She asked tiredly. Damon crawled in behind her, as Maddie turned over, laying her head on his chest. "Always." He murmured, kissing her forehead as he tucked the covers up to her chin, smiling down at the girl who melted his heart.

As Maddie slept, Elena had found a picture of two people she'd recognized, but the thing was it wasn't them. It was of a look alike of her and her sister, Maddie. Elena walked inside the house, running up to Maddie's room, seeing her asleep. Elena stood biting her lip, before waking her up. "Maddie.." She murmured to her sister. "Maddie, come on." Elena dragged the covers off, grabbing a bag, and packing a few clothes for Maddie. Maddie groaned. "Lena?" She opened her eyes, sitting on the bed. "Come with me." Elena grabbed her hand. Maddie followed due to her wrist being pulled. "Lena, I'm wearing a shirt and shorts." She told her sister. "I packed." Elena told simply, pushing Maddie into the passenger seat of her car, and throwing her bag in. Elena walked to the driver's side, and hopped in. "Elena, where are we going?" She asked tiredly as Maddie rested her head against the window. Elena glanced at sister, sighing, knowing she'd have to explain what she discovered. "I found a photo." Elena started to tell as she drove along the road. Maddie sat and listened to her sister reveal about vampires, and unfortunately Maddie knew all about Katherine, doppelgängers and about her. Maddie pretended to listen as she slept, knowing Elena would tell later on. All of the sudden, a man had appeared in the road, scaring Elena causing Maddie to wake up. Elena stopped the car, but it was too late as the car hit the man in the road, flipping over, rolling down the road. Maddie was knocked instantly unconscious on the second roll as the seatbelt came undone. As Elena was still awake, she heard bones started to break. Elena looked outside of the car. The man that Elena had hit snapped his bones back into place, healing. Elena knew instantly that he was a vampire, standing. Elena was in shock, scared. "Maddie? Oh, my God." She noticed her sister in the backseat, her leg caught in between the front and backseats. The man in the hoodie stalked closer. Elena screamed in terror, causing Maddie to waken. "E..Elena?" She gasped in pain. Elena turned to face her sister. "Sh." She whispered. Elena glanced at her sister in fear, and in worry.

* * *

• _Another chapter is up!_

 _• How do you like Reincarnated so far?_  
 _• So I'm changing a few things a bit, starting with season two._  
 _• So Elena finally revealed about everything at the end, but is that all? Nope, there's a lot more they don't know. (Including Damon and Stefan, of course!)_  
 _• So, I apologize for the late updates that I just posted or will in the future days, I recently lost someone so close to me last week, and we laid to rest yesterday, and it hit me hard. So I apologize if I'm slow then._  
 _• Stay tuned for Bloodlines!_


	13. Bloodlines

As Maddie gasped in pain. "Elena?" She murmured weakly. "Sh." Elena whispered, trying to soothe her baby sister. The man in a hoodie was standing and walking towards them, when all of the sudden stopped and rushed away. Elena furrowed her eyebrows for a moment, until a figure appeared in front of her. Elena screamed. "How you doing in there?" Damon asked. Maddie whimpered in pain, as Damon heard. He turned his head to see his sister lying upside down, stuck in a seatbelt with her leg caught. Damon glanced at Elena. "Damon?" Elena asked. "You and Maddie look stuck." Damon told her. "Maddie.." Elena gasped. "She's unconscious now.. she's bleeding." Elena glanced at her sister, Damon followed her line of sight and widened his eyes. "Okay, I can't get to her until I get you." Damon murmured softly, worry evident on his face. "It's my seat belt." Elena told him. "I can't get it." She struggled. "Shh, shh, shh." Damon told her, calming Elena slightly. "Let me get you out of there first, then we'll get Maddie out. I want you to put your hands on the roof." Elena did what she was told. "Just like that. You ready?" Elena nodded, glancing at her sister, who wasn't moving. "One, two, three." Damon ejected Elena's seatbelt. "I got you." Damon helped Elena out of the car, helping her standing. "Are you Okay? Can you stand? Is there anything broken?" Elena shook her head, pointing at Maddie. "Uh-uh, just Maddie." Elena answered weakly. Damon nodded, putting Elena on her feet. Elena could barely stand, falling. Damon caught her in his arms. "Whoa. You're fading fast, Elena, Elena, Elena look at me." He placed a hand on her cheek." Focus. Look at me. Okay?" Damon told her. "I look like her.." Elena told him. "What?" Damon asked. But instead Elena fell unconscious. Damon kept her standing, slowly lowering her to the ground, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Upsy daisy, time to grab Maddie." Damon murmured. Damon picked up Elena in a cradle, carrying her away from the damage of the accident, placing her in the backseat of the car.

After Damon placed Elena in the car, he went to the accident, glancing for a way to grab his sister. Elena's words didn't make sense, and also why Elena was driving with his sister, whom he left at home asleep. Damon sighed, tearing the front door off slowly, not to jostle. "L..Lena?" Damon heard a whimper of pain. "Sh, Maddie it's Damon." He soothed her. "Day?" She murmured, before falling unconscious once again. Damon jostled with the seatbelt, ejecting it, causing Maddie to fall, but Damon had caught her, slowly bringing her out of the car. Her leg was bruised and bleeding, so he bit into his wrist, and put it against her mouth. He knew this was risky, but he couldn't live without Maddie, not after finding her. "Come on, baby Gilbert, drink." He soothed as she gulped some blood down her throat. "There you go." He murmured as he tore his wrist away, using his shirt to wipe the blood off her face, gently picking her up, cradle style as he held her closer towards his chest. "I got you. I got you." He murmured to Maddie as they both walked away, towards his car, where Elena laid unconscious in the backseat.

By the next morning came around, Elena had woken up to a car moving. Eyes wide, she sat up straight in the backseat, glancing around in confusion. She glanced at the front seat, seeing her sister still unconscious, and Damon in the driver's seat, driving. "Morning." Damon told her. "Where are we?" Elena asked. "Georgia." Damon answered in a singsong voice. "Georgia?" Elena repeated skeptically, but quiet in case Maddie was asleep. "No. No, no, we're not. Seriously, Damon, where are we?" A groan interrupted them. Damon glanced over in the passenger seat, a worry etched on his face, but covered with a mask. "Seriously, we're—we're in Georgia." Damon told her. Elena looked at him in confusion. "How you feeling?" Damon ignored her look. "I—I..." Elena trailed off, trying to remember. "There's no broken bones." Damon told her. "I checked. And Maddie had a broken leg, I healed her, and she should wake in a couple minutes or hours, give or take." Damon finished his statement, when he noticed Elena glanced at Maddie. "But my car..." Elena trailed off. "Maddie was..." She trailed off once again. "There was a man. I hit a man. But then he got up, and... who was that?" Damon frowned. "That's what I would like to know." Damon told her. Elena looked around. "Where's my phone? And my necklace?" She asked warily. She glanced at Maddie, to see her locket missing. "Maddie's locket." Elena widened her eyes, remembering that Stefan had put vervain in it. "You must've lost them in the accident." Damon told her. Truth was, Damon had his sister's necklace, he needed some comfort knowing she was going to be okay, even if she was there physically. "Okay." Elena sighed. "We really need to go back. Nobody knows where I am." Elena told Damon. He didn't respond. "Pull over." Elena held her stomach, putting a hand to the front seat, leaning her head forward, looking as if she was about to get sick. "Stop the car." Damon noticed how bad she looked, pulling over to the side of the road.

A groan was heard as Elena hopped over into Damon's side, out the car as Damon stood by his car. Damon's head snapped over towards his sister, seeing her toss, but not awaken. Damon noticed Elena leaning over weakly, so he rushed toward her. "Hey." Damon frowned a bit, glancing at his sister, then to Elena. Elena stood straight, looking at Damon, confused to why he would help her. "I'm fine. I just felt like I was gonna get sick." She took a deep breath. "I told Maddie last night." She hinted to Damon. Damon widened his eyes, but his eyes blazed in anger. "Which parts." He gritted his teeth. Damon knew that Maddie knew, but he was acting for Elena's sake. Elena sighed. "We have to go back." Elena changed subject. "Oh, come on." Damon told her, letting her. "Look. We've already come this far." Elena tilted her head to Damon. "Why are you doing this?" Elena asked. "Why are you helping me?" Damon looked at Elena. "Well, I couldn't exactly leave you on the side of the road to fend for yourself against a vampire." Damon told her. "And plus you had Maddie. I have a feeling that Stefan would rip my head off." Elena shook her head. "Then why did you bring me to Georgia?" Elena asked. "You said that you wanted out, that you wanted to have a break from Mystic Falls." Damon reminded her. "I'm getting you out." Elena and Damon heard a groan. "L..Lena?" Maddie croaked. Elena ran to her sister, who was leaning against the car door. "Maddie." Elena sighed in relief. "Damon?" Maddie murmured as Damon came to her view. "Maddie, your safe. I healed you." Maddie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Damon knew she was pretending for Elena. "Healed me? I should be dead?" Maddie murmured. Elena and Damon shared a look. Elena shuffled a bit. "Maddie? Do you remember what I told you last night?" Elena told her sister, warily. Maddie furrowed her eyebrows, concentrating. She widened her eyes, pretending to be afraid. "Lena?" She murmured. Damon knew she was pretending, so he looked away. "Sh, he won't hurt us." Elena carefully opened the passenger car door. "I'm tired." Maddie murmured sleepily. Damon caught on. "Let's lay you in the backseat." Damon suggested as he opened the door wider, and leaning the seats forward. Maddie nodded, climbing in the back. Damon shrugged his leather jacket and covered Maddie with it, as she snuggled back to sleep.

A phone rang a few minutes later, after Maddie had fallen asleep in the backseat of her car. Elena looked at Damon in suspicion. "That's my phone." Damon smirked, answering Elena's phone. "Hello, Stefan." Whilst Stefan at the boarding house, he was pacing in his bedroom. " _Why do you have Elena's phone_?" Stefan asked in suspicion. "Who's phone?" Damon asked, Elena rolled her eyes. " _Elena_?" Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother's tone. " _I need your help_." Stefan told him. " _Maddie is missing_." Damon smirked. "Nope, shes laying in the backseat asleep, I healed her. Unfortunately the car flipped and Maddie had been thrown in the backseat." Damon explained in a soft soothing tone that was only reserved for his siblings when another is hurt or in danger. Stefan sighed in relief. " _So she's okay_?" He asked. Damon frowned. "She's still hurting, but she's fine." Damon turned around, glancing at his car. "You have a good day. Elena and Maddie are safely with me." Damon told him. "Mm-hmm. Bye now." Damon hung up, turning to Elena. "Road trip!" Damon cheered sarcastically, walking away, leaving Elena to groan in exasperation.

Damon pulled up in front of a bar named, "Bree's Bar." Elena tilted her head confused to why they were there. Damon glanced at Maddie who was laying down, asleep. He gently shook her awake. "Maddie, wake up, let's eat." He murmured. Elena watched as Maddie groaned sleepily. "Day? Where are we?" She murmured, sitting up. Maddie rubbed her eyes, ridding of the sleepiness. "Bree's Bar." He shrugged, climbing out of the car, helping Maddie stand as she shake a bit, trying to get feeling back into her legs. "You brought us to a bar?" Elena asked. "Finally, something I can feel happy about. I'm sure Maddie's hungry, I didn't exactly stop for food." She muttered. Damon smirked at the gesture, he led Maddie carefully towards the bar, Elena following behind.

As Damon walked in, still having a hold of Maddie, followed by Elena. A woman behind the bar noticed them. "No, no, it can't be." Damon smiled, letting go of Maddie, who leaned against Elena for support. The woman sat on the bar, sliding across to the other side. "Damon." She stood, walking towards him. "My honey pie." Maddie rose an eyebrow, stayed silent. The woman placed a hand on either of Damon's cheeks, kissing him, making Maddie squeak in surprise. Elena looked at them in surprise. Maddie groaned as she felt a headache coming in. "Day." She murmured. The woman looked at Maddie and gasped out loud, obviously knowing who she was. "Damon...?" The woman asked. Damon frowned, tilted her head. "Sort of, she doesn't know the whole deal." He told her. The woman nodded, understanding. "Come over, sweetheart, let's get you an drink." The woman gently guided Maddie to the bar, leaving Damon and Elena gobsmacked.

The woman raised a bottle in the air. "Listen up, everybody!" Damon, Maddie and Elena were sitting across from her at the bar. The woman looked at Damon. "Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness." She poured shots for everyone. "Drink up." Damon and the woman took their shots, Maddie gently slid her shot towards Damon. Damon glanced at his sister. "May I have a water, please?" Maddie asked the woman, who smiled and nodded softly. "Of course sweetie." She went towards the other end of the bar, grabbed a glass and filled with cool water, and walked back over towards Maddie. "Here you go." The woman smiled. The woman looked at Elena. "So, how'd he rope you in?" The woman poured Elena a shot. "I'm not roped in." Elena told her, but the woman cut her off. "Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped." She chuckled, Elena frowned. Maddie laughed. Damon and the woman glanced at Maddie, happiness evident in their eyes. "Either way, just enjoy the ride." The woman finished. She smiled, pouring more alcohol. Elena nodded awkwardly. "Okay." She took her shot, looking from Damon to the woman, back to Damon. "So, how did you two meet?" Damon smirked. "College." The woman answered, causing Maddie to choke on her water. Maddie turned to her brother. "You? College? No way." She giggled, covering her mouth. Damon's lips twitched a bit, as well as the woman's. Elena couldn't help but watch her sister amused, but did let a laugh towards Damon, looking skeptically, waiting for his answer. "You went to college?" Damon smiled, glancing to each Gilbert sister. "I've been on a college campus, yes." Maddie rolled her eyes. "I knew you just didn't attend college classes, you're supposed to learn." Maddie teased him, Damon rolled his eyes. "About 20 years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love." The woman explained, Maddie listened with interest. "And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody." Maddie glanced warily around, pretending for both the woman and Elena's sake. The woman noticed the shift in Maddie and glanced at Damon. He mildly shook his head, signaling she didn't know. Damon leaned over towards the two girls. "She's a witch." Elena looked at the woman in shock, whilst Maddie widened her eyes. "Bonnie... she's.." Maddie stuttered. Damon turned to his sister. "Maddie, sh, your safe, she's fine, witchy is witchy." Damon rolled his eyes. The woman glanced with wary expression, but deep down, she knew this was a huge deal, especially for someone like Maddie. The woman looked at Damon, trying to cheer up Maddie. "Changed my world, you know." Damon smirked. "I rocked your world." Maddie widened her eyes. "Damon, ew!" She scrunched her face up in disgust. Damon laughed. Elena watched amused. "He is good in the sack, isn't he?" The woman asked. "But, mostly he's just a walk away Joe." She glanced at Damon. "So what is it that you want?" She raised an eyebrow. Maddie and Elena glanced at one another, both of them mildly confused about their speedy getaway. "Yes, Damon. What's going on?" Maddie asked Damon in a tone that remarkably reminded him of his sister back in 1864, he glanced at his sister, then at the woman.

Maddie sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, as she tried to digest what Elena had revealed. Of course, she knew about the supernatural, considering Elena wasn't the only one. She sat on a stool in a dark corner by the bar, when the woman, who Maddie knew as Bree let her digest. Maddie had told the woman that she recently found out about Damon, and her past that she hadn't had time to properly figure or straighten things out. Maddie noticed Bree walk towards her. "You alright?" She asked. Bree understood that all this was new, and fresh wound, so she carefully treaded it. Bree knew that Damon had killed someone, and didn't admit to her, nor his sister. "It's a lot, but how do I deal with the fact that I'm related to three other people, who are from two different families, and I'm a what?" She asked, confused and frustrated. Bree sighed, glancing over at Elena and Damon, who was sitting at the bar. Bree softly smiled. "A reincarnation, its remarkable how you've lived for over 1000 years in four lives, and don't remember them all." Bree told her. Maddie smiled timidly. "Honey, just take a deep breath, let the information sink into your mind. I know it's not easy knowing the biggest secret, and they didn't tell you right away, but I know that they were trying to protect you from it all." Bree recently had learned about Maddie, from an old friend; and was fascinated by her. "Besides, it'll work out at the end. You've got your family, more than what you have then." Bree added on. Maddie sighed, smiling. Bree walked away, leaving the girl to her thoughts.

Maddie walked outside, on the phone with Stefan. " _Hello_?" Stefan answered. Maddie took a deep breath. "Stef, I know that I knew about you guys, but this is deep." She told him softly. Stefan sighed. " _I get it, your freaked about all this, where are you? Are you okay_?" Stefan asked. Maddie glanced around, seeing as she's being watched. "I'm fine, I'm still confused, how am I related to four different people, including the oldest one of the whole universe, how am I connected to a bunch of people I barely know?" She asked, frustrated. " _Sh, I know, it's okay. We'll figure things out, you have us now_." Stefan consoled her. Maddie sighed. "Okay, I feel like I'm being watched." She whispered. Stefan tensed at the boarding house. "Go to Damon." And Maddie sighed, hung up. She turned around, and walked back inside, seeing Elena and Damon eating food. "So, where's my lunch?" She asked, hands on her hips. Damon and Elena turned around, glancing at Maddie who raised an eyebrow.

Maddie sat in between Elena and Damon, eating. "Let's just say that we.." Elena gestured towards Maddie and herself. "Are adopted, and descended from Katherine. Does that make us part Vampire?" Maddie frowned. "But Lena, vampires can't procreate." She pointed out. Damon picked up a fry, eating it. "But we love to try." Damon smirked, making Maddie roll her eyes. "No, if you two were related, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned." Maddie frowned in confusion. "She must've had a child, otherwise we wouldn't be here, well mainly Elena since she's a direct descendant, I must think I'm related to Katherine in another way, it kind of makes sense, because I'm related to Stefan in my past life, and Elena in this one. So technically I'm related to a doppelgänger." At Elena's frown in confusion. "A doppelgänger is another one's self, it's all confusing when I first researched my journals, it's weird, complicated and crazy." Maddie shrugged. Damon and Elena glanced at her in shock and disbelief. "Did Stefan think he could use me to replace her?" Elena asked Damon, after a few minutes of silence. Maddie rolled her eyes, eating her burger. "Kind of creepy, if you ask me." Damon told her, stealing a fry from Maddie, who smacked his hand. "So, what's your excuse?" Maddie turned to Damon, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked, raising one back at Maddie. Elena watched a bit creeped how they were similar. "Oh, you know what I mean." Maddie started out, then Elena cut in. "You seemed different around Maddie, even before she knew about you, and you had a soft side." Elena finished her statement. Damon glanced at Elena, then Maddie before opening his mouth, then he sighed. "At first, I didn't know that Maddie was Madelyn." Damon paused to eat a fry. Maddie sat straighter. "I had a soft spot because she reminded me of her, my humanity, my tether. And when I realized that Stefan was right about Maddie, I gave in my repulses, and she's my soft spot, and she's my weak spot." Damon admitted quietly. Elena and Maddie sat in shock. Damon ate another fry. Elena wrinkled her nose. "How can you even eat?" She asked. "If technically, you're supposed to be dead?" Maddie raised an eyebrow at that comment. "Whoa." Damon shushed her. "As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally." Maddie smirked at the blunt answer, eating her piece of chocolate pie. Elena hesitated. "This nice act. Is any of it real?" Damon looked at Elena, Maddie glanced at Damon. Bree approached them. "Here you go." Bree handed them each a beer and a water to Maddie. "Thank you." Elena told her, opening her beer. "Don't you think that you've had enough?" Damon asked. "I mean, I'm surprised you're not drunk." Maddie nodded in agreement. "I have a pretty high tolerance." Elena told him. "And anyway, I'm having a time out, remember? For five minutes? Yeah, well, that five minutes is going to need more than one beer." Maddie sighed. "Cheers to that." Damon told her, clinking his beer to Elena's. They both smiled, taking a drink. "What am I? Chopped liver?" Maddie groaned, putting her head on the counter, making her two siblings laugh.

Maddie was in Damon's car, reading her journal she had as Myana. She figured she'd read from the very beginning of her time, as a human with no reincarnation spell existed yet. " _Dear me, it's been awhile since I've heard from Qetisiyah, I cannot help but question if she was in any danger. I recently found that she had ridden my parents for eternity. But I know that they're alive, somehow, someway. I miss my mamma and papa, but I know that in my heart, my papa would destroy the world one day, Qetisyah told me. She told me about an elixir that would've turned them immortal, but my parents had taken instead. My life was supposed to be in misery, but she didn't blame for my parents actions, what can I do? To save my mother from the horrifying world? Myana_." Maddie sighed, closing her eyes as she tried to break a memory, something to remember the very first life she existed in. But Maddie couldn't remember, she knew that something had prevented her to remember her memories, but what was it? After a few minutes of trying to figure things out, she was still aching from her accident, and Damon giving her blood, she had fallen asleep.

A few hours later, Damon walked outside, looking away, seeing Elena's phone on the ground, picking it up. He walked towards his car, knowing his sister was asleep. Damon tapped on his car window, seeing his sister asleep in the backseat. "Maddie, I need to find your sister, stay put." Damon told Maddie, who nodded, confused as she mumbled herself back to sleep. Damon walked around the bar, over to an electoral building. Elena was handing onto a tank. "Damon, no!" Suddenly, a man attacked Damon with a wooden plank, hitting him repeatedly. "What the hell?" Damon demanded weakly. Elena jumped down from the tank. The man poured gasoline over Damon. Elena ran toward them. "No!" The man turned toward Elena, transformed, hissing to frighten her enough to make her stay back. Elena stopped where she was. The man looked at Damon. "Who are you?" Damon asked. "That's perfect." The man told him sarcastically. "You have no idea." Elena was confused. A noise caught their attention. The man turned to the newcomer. "Madelyn.." he whispered in disbelief. Maddie frowned in confusion. "I'm Maddie, what's going on? Day?" She asked weakly, seeing her brother covered in gasoline. The man remembered what Bree told him about Maddie, he was surprised. "What are you talking about?" Elena asked. "What did he do?" Maddie asked. "He killed my girlfriend." The man answered. He looked at Damon. "What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?" Maddie frowned. "Nothing." Damon answered. "I don't understand." Elena told him, still confused. Maddie knew who exactly the man was talking about. "My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and to her shock told me about Madelyn. And Damon killed her." The man explained. "Got it?" The man hit Damon with the bat, making him groan in pain. "Day!" Maddie yelled, but staying in one place, knowing the Vampire was vengeful. "Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend? She told me about you. She said that you were human." The man paused, pulling a book of matches out of his pocket. "I was." Maddie gasped in realization. "She turned you." She murmured softly. The man glanced at Maddie, softening his eyes. "If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever. "The man told Elena. Damon tried to sit up. Maddie closed her eyes, afraid of the outcome. The man kicked him in the fall, making him back down. "She loved you." Elena stepped in. "She said that, 'when it's real, you can't walk away'." Maddie cleared her throat. The man turned towards Maddie. "I know how you feel, I lost a love once too, trust me, I had four lives and two of them I fell in love; I may not have my memories, but I knew that each life I had, the men I fell for, it was real, I couldn't walk away. Lexi wouldn't want you to give up like this. If Lexi was here, she'd tell you to live on, for her, for those Lexi cared for. I was angry at Damon for killing Lexi, someone I knew and cared for deeply as Madelyn; and even as Sienna when Lexi was a human, and I knew that Lexi wouldn't want you vengeful." Maddie softly told him, not noticing she was walking closer towards the man and Damon. Damon and Elena glanced at their shared sister in shock. "Lexi loved you." Maddie started once again. "And she was a very good person, a very good best friend to me, a sister figure I once had. Be better than Damon, be good for her sake, don't do this to my brother. I'm begging you, be better then the person you are now, be someone Lexi would've wanted you to be." Whilst Maddie talked to the man, he picked up Damon, throwing him against the building, no longer trying to kill him. "Thank you." Elena told him, releasing a sigh of relief. The man looked at Elena with tears in his eyes. "It wasn't for you." He turned to Maddie. "Lexi loved you like a sister, she'd nonstop tell me everything about you, I did this for you." Maddie smiled softly, giving him a small hug, and kissed his cheek. The man smiled softly, rushing away, leaving. Elena ran toward Damon. kneeling next to him. Maddie sighed, shaking her head. "You know this would happen, if you didn't kill Lexi." Damon sighed, glancing towards Elena. Maddie walked back towards his car, laying down once again, and falling asleep.

The next morning, Damon, Elena and Maddie were on their way back home. Maddie, still asleep curled up, having Damon's jacket a blanket over her arms. Damon was driving, Elena leaning against the passenger door window. "So; why did you bring us with you?" Elena asked, gesturing towards Maddie and herself. "Well, beside the fact that Maddie is also my sister, who was hurt. You're not the worst company in the world, Elena." Damon told her. "You should give yourself more credit." Elena looked at him knowingly. "Seriously?" Damon smirked. "You were there in the road, all damsel-in-distress-like, and our sister was unconscious with a broken leg." Damon told Elena. "And I knew it would piss off stefan. And... you're not the worst company in the world, Elena." Elena mused the last sentence. "Thank you Damon." A voice startled the both of them. Damon glanced at Maddie in the mirror. "For saving our lives." Maddie glanced at Elena. "And I saved your life." Damon glanced at Maddie, seeing her stare at him. "I know." Damon told her. Elena smiled. "And don't you forget it." There was a long moment of silence. "When did you figure out that Maddie was your sister?" Elena asked. Maddie furrowed her eyebrows, wondering. Damon glanced at his sister, then Elena. "When I first met her, at her soccer game, she was her. At first, I didn't want to be reminded of Madelyn, but Stefan knew straight out when her memories was coming through, but I didn't want to." Damon paused. "Now that I know, I don't want to loose her, ever." Damon glanced at Maddie, fear and love in his eyes. "And oh, I forgot this." Damon dig into his pocket while driving, pulling out Maddie's necklace. Maddie gasped. "I'll may have stolen for a few hours, I needed to remind myself that you were here, emotionally, physically and reality." Damon admitted. "It's okay, Damon, I understand." Maddie told him softly. Elena watched with awe. Damon continued driving in silence afterward.

While Elena and Stefan reconciled with their relationship, Maddie, with her one of her aunts were both in Maddie's bedroom. "So I told Elena." Jenna walked in, sitting on the other side of Maddie. "How'd she take it?" She asked, hearing the conversation from earlier. Maddie had explained to both of her aunts about what had happened the previous night, and they were glad that Maddie was safe. "She's hurt, and angry." Jenna admitted. "She'll understand, she doesn't know that I've known about the whole supernatural deal before her, so it's okay. It'll take time, I forgave you and understood due to mom." Maddie hugged her Aunt Jenna. "Sleepover?" Maddie turned to Haley, who nodded in agreement. "Goodnight, see you in the morning." Jenna kissed her niece's forehead, walking out, leaving Haley and Maddie alone. Maddie laid down, with a diary in her lap. Haley laid beside her, with another diary. They both faced one another. "Ready for another chapter?" Haley asked Maddie. "Yep." And they both opened the diaries, both of them taking turns reading out loud to one another.

* * *

 _• Chapter 11 is up, some things went down._  
 _• I, of course changed it a bit, as I said in the previous chapters and my Disclaimer, I'd be changing a few things for Maddie._  
 _• So, big things are going to happen from here on out. I'm excited._  
 _• Although, Maddie knew of the supernatural world before Elena told her, some things for Elena's sake, Maddie will freak out and learn more about her life in the future chapters, for when Elena would know that Maddie knew, I'm debating by the season finale, or before that. Depends on how this goes._  
 _• Sorry for the delayed update, I recently lost someone close a month now, and I'm still trying to heal from it. But don't worry, I'm back._  
 _• Stay tuned for Unpleasantville!_


End file.
